Fate
by OriginOfLove
Summary: Avant même qu'ils soient nées, Naruto et Sasuke portaient déjà en eux le destin de leur ancêtres comme si toutes les decisions qu'ils avaient pris dans leur vie les avaient amené à s'affronter. Alors peut-on réellement échapper à son destin ? Sasuke revient à Konoha et avec Naruto ils veulent réecrire l'Histoire mais les démons du passée planent toujours sur eux. Partie I
1. Chapter 1

SASUKE

C'était encore l'aube, le petit froid matinal s'évanouissait aux premiers rayons de Soleil en ce début de printemps. En voyant ces chênes bordés la gigantesque porte en bois peinte en vert, il eu la soudaine impression de n'avoir jamais quitter le village. Il se fit la remarque que le nom du village lui correspondait parfaitement, et que celui qui l'avait trouvé était bien avisé ce jour-là Konohagakure no Sato signifiant littéralement : Village Caché par les Feuilles d'Arbres. Tout était à l'identique comme dans son souvenir, même l'odeur qui émanait du Centre était inchangé. Il reconnu immédiatement la senteur des gyozas et des mochis. Cela fessait déjà plus de 4 ans que Sasuke était parti du village pour un voyage qu'il avait mis au profit de sa rédemption. Il avait certes parcouru le monde, aidé des personnes aux détours de son voyage et tenter de réparer ses tords mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement mériter son salut. Qui était en capacité de juger de l'efficcité de sa démarche ? Personne. Il avait simplement compris un jour que son voyage prenait fin et qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à la maison. Le village, Konoha, sa maison, quelle sensation étrange. Il avait vécu près de la moitié de sa vie hors du village pourtant il considérait toujours Konoha comme sa maison. « La maison c'est le lieu où se trouve les gens qui t'aiment et qui tiennent à toi » entend-t-il Naruto lui expliquer. Le village de Konoha était donc sa maison. En traversant la porte, les deux gardes à l'entrée le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête auquel il répondit de la même façon. Les ninjas de Konoha le considéraient-ils toujours comme un des leurs ? Il traversa sans mal la grande ruemême en ce jour de marché, il était encore tôt, il n'avait donc pas foule comme à l'accoutumé. Toutefois il croisa quelques femmes qui étaient venu faire leur course les bras déjà chargés, des personnes âgés assis sur un banc fixant le passage des gens et un groupe de ninjas patrouillant. Certains villageois le reconnu, il entendait de manière clair les chuchotements sur son passage mais personne n'osait venir lui parler. Il en était soulagé, il avait décidé de retourner au village mais ne se sentait pas encore la patience ni la force de tenir une conversation. Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il l'aura pensé au domaine des Uchiwa. Ses jambes l'y avait amené sans qu'il y réfléchisse une seconde, sous l'influence d'automatismes datant de plus de 5 ans. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée et l'emblème du clan, l'éventail attisant les flammes, il fut pris par un sentiment de honte. Il était le seul représentant vivant de son clan et avait trop longtemps négliger ses ancêtres et son devoir. Le clan Uchiwa était un des clans fondateurs de Konoha et il était temps que le clan Uchiwa retrouve sa place politique à Konoha. L'intérieur de sa maison était plongé dans une obscurité profonde, la lumière n'avait pas traversé cette pièce depuis des années. Mais ici tout était resté strictement intacte et il connaissait cecette maison dans les moindre recoins. Il atteignit sans mal les fenêtres et ouvrit les volets dans un couinement strident particulièrement désagréable. La lumière claire du matin jaillit dans la pièce, lui révélant presque trop soudainement la maison de son enfance. Les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête instantanément comme s'ils avaient cédés sous la pression d'un barrage. Contrairement à se qu'il avait prédit il ne se sentit ni triste ni mélancolique. Les souvenirs n'avaient plus rien de douloureux dans son esprit, il les acceptaient simplement comme des éléments de son histoire. Il se sentait bien et enfin à sa place. Il prit tout de même le temps de parcourir chaque pièce de la maison, comme pour se refamiliariser avec les lieux. La poussière avait recouvert chaque meuble mais sinon tout était pareil, comme figé dans le temps à attendre son retour. Il avait fait un long voyage et à présent rien ne le tentait plus qu'une douche. Sasuke a toujours été soucieux de son hygiène, durant son voyage rare étaient les endroits où il pouvait se permettre de prendre une véritable douche et ça lui avait manqué. L'eau prenait du temps à arriver, il entendait le son de l'eau qui avait du mal à traverser les canalisations. La tuyauterie était à présent vieille et n'avait pas servit depuis des années. L'eau chaude prit encore un moment supplémentaire à venir. Sasuke resta un long instant sous la douche. Il n'était pas particulièrement presser par le temps aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rien de prévue aujourd'hui à part une entrevue avec le Hokage en fin de soirée. Lorsqu'il finit sa toilette, il mangea frugalement quelques morceaux qu'il lui restait de son voyage sans grand appétit. Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant son entretien, il pouvait se permettre de sommeiller un moment.

HINATA

Depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Naruto il y a quelques semaines pas un jour ne passait sans qu'un journaliste de Konoha's News ne l'aborde pour lui poser des questions. Naruto était un personnage connu de la vie publique, il était le grand héro de la IVème Grande Guerre Ninja et le prochain Hokage du village. Elle savait qu'en le fréquentant elle s'exposait à une vie médiatique sans pour autant imaginer que les journalistes seraient aussi intrusifs dans sa vie privée. Konoha's News est le journal le plus populaire à Konoha, créée à la fin de la guerre il avait pour objectif d'informer les villageois, civils comme ninjas sur l'actualité autour du village. À l'époque il servait principalement à communiquer sur l'avancement des travaux et sur l'actualité politique du village. À présent il contenait une rubrique entièrement consacrée aux peoples. Naruto et elle doivent depuis le début de leur relation faire face aux nombreux articles qui concernent leur vie amoureuse. Elle se souvient, avec quelle horreur elle avait découvert le premier article qui la concernait. C'était il y a maintenant deux ans.

« _Alerte ! Le héro du village n'est plus un cœur à prendre ! En effet cela fait à présent quelques mois que le héro du village, Naruto Uzumaki vit une idylle avec Hinata Hyuga, héritière du célèbre clan Hyuga. Très discret sur leur vie privée, ils s'affichent rarement ensemble mais nous avons pu les voir côte à côte lors de grands cérémonies comme lors de l'inauguration du portrait du Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, il y a une semaine. Il n'a de yeux que pour elle, désolé les filles mais il semble amoureux._ »

Elle avait été terriblement gênée et pendant des jours avait refusé de quitter son domicile. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient aussi eu un article qui les concernait dans le journal, elle se souvient de la fierté de Kiba lorsqu'il avait été cité. Mais Hinata avait toujours réussit à se faire discrète jusqu'à ce jour. Puis il y avait eu de nombreux autres articles tout au long de leur relation. Naruto et Hinata étaient devenu les véritables star de l'hebdomadaire. Les journalistes l'avaient même affublé d'un qualificatif qu'elle détestait mais qui lui est resté : _la Princesse au Byakugan._ Après plus de 2 ans, Hinata s'accoutumait maintenant de la présence des journalistes dans sa vie. Elle savait à présent refouler les journalistes sur ses pas avec grande facilité. Puis aujourd'hui était un jour extrêmement important pour elle. Aujourd'hui son père allait la présenter officiellement comme la future régnante du clan devant tous les membres du clan Hyuga. Son père se fessait vieux, il était temps qu'il se retire de la vie de shinobi et qu'un nouveau chef de clan soit désigné. Elle avait été préparé toute sa vie pour ce moment, tous ses entraînements et tous ses efforts ne seront pas vains, elle sera enfin reconnue par les siens. Elle avait cru un moment que cette honneur lui était dérobé par sa jeune sœur Hanabi. Hanabi qui déjà à un âge très jeune présentait des dispositions remarquables aux combats, bien supérieures à celles de Hinata. Plus jeune elle arrivait à battre sa sœur lors des combats organisés par son père. Hanabi a une grande confiance en ses capacités et une personnalité dominante, des caractéristiques qui manquent cruellement à Hinata. Toutefois avec une volonté infaillible insuffler par Naruto, Hinata avait réussit à force d'abnégation et de détermination à rattraper son gros retard sur sa sœur. Elle se sentait prête à assumer son rôle de chef de clan et de faire prospérer sa famille. La cérémonie d'introduction était prévue pour cette après-midi mais Hinata était à la demeure du clan depuis tôt ce matin. Depuis ses fiançailles avec Naruto, ils vivaient ensemble dans un petit appartement du Centre. Cela fessait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la demeure des Hyuga. Durant un court instant elle se sentit étrangère dans la maison qui l'avait pourtant vu grandir. Même sa chambre ressemblait à un lointain souvenir. Lorsque les domestiques vinrent la vêtir pour la cérémonie, elle chassa de son esprit ses mauvaises pensées qui la fessaient douter. Le clan Hyûga s'était construit sur un grand nombre de règles permettant de protéger leur dōjutsu, le Byakugan et d'assurer la prospérité et la pérennité du clan. La présentation du futur chef de clan était une tradition du clan Hyûga depuis des générations. La cérémonie était donc protocolaire et suivait un bon nombres de codes que Hinata devait appliquer. Tout d'abord concernant l'habillement, tous les membres du clan devaient être en habit de cérémonie, c'est à dire en kimono et en respectant un code de couleur. Les membres de la branche principale, Sōke sont en bleu céans et les membres de la branche secondaire Bunke sont en bleu marine. Pour les Anciens, le chef et la future chef du clan la couleur des kimono était blanc. La cérémonie se déroulait dans la grande salle réservée aux grands événements où chaque membres du clan se positionnaient ainsi : les membres de la Sōke au premier rang et ceux du Bunke derrière. En traversant la salle pour rejoindre son père Hinata se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, elle pensa d'un coup à Neji, s'il avait été encore vivant il aurait du se placer au fond de la salle, alors qu'il méritait plus que quiconque la fonction de chef de clan. Elle se promit que durant sa gouvernance elle mettrait fin à ses règles absurdes qui méprisaient une partie de son clan. La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement, en suivant chaque étapes fixées par le protocole. Bientôt elle serait officiellement la future régnante de clan. Vint enfin le moment où elle devait prononcer son serment qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis l'enfance. Tout à coup, elle se sentit paralysée par la force des mots qu'elle allait réciter et de la lourde responsabilité qui l'accompagnait.

 _« Entendez mes paroles et soyez témoins de mes vœux, Je jure allégeance à mon clan Je prends l'engagement solennel de consacrer ma vie au service de mon clan Je jure de préserver à sa perrenité Je respecterai sa souveraineté et Je mourrai en protégeant les secrets du Byakugan »_.

La cérémonie prenait fin et chaque membres du clan se levaient pour l'applaudir. Son destin était en marche elle serait la prochaine régnante du clan Hyûga.


	2. Chapter 2

SAKURA

Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui qu'il était de retour, Naruto l'en avait informé quelques jours auparavant. Elle entendait aussi les rumeurs depuis ce matin, les gens juraient avoir aperçu l'héritier du clan Uchiwa dans le Centre à l'aube. Le retour de Sasuke au village était l'attraction du village ce jour là, mais elle refusait de céder à la frénésie ambiante. Aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire pour elle, peut importe le retour de Sasuke. Elle s'était promis que plus jamais ses sentiments pour Sasuke ne dicterai sa conduite ni sa vie. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait quitté le village. Tout d'abord, elle avait changé, elle n'était plus une adolescente hystérique et fanatique. Cette période de sa vie était derrière elle et lui laissait un arrière goût indigeste et amère. À l'époque, elle avait été une jeune fille idiote et égoïste, qui avait fait souffrir son entourage et qui ne comprenait rien à la complexité du monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle avait laissé son amour pour Sasuke la définir maintenant elle avait réussit à se construire. Elle avait grandit et mûrit, les événements de la vie on fait qu'elle était devenue une kunoichi forte et volontaire. Sakura était à présent connu dans l'ensemble du monde shinobi comme une excellente ninja médecin au même niveau que Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage. Après la IVème Grande Guerre Ninja, ses compétences de médecin avait beaucoup été sollicités à travers les différents villages ninja. Il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes et de blessés et dans le cadre de la nouvelle Alliance Ninja, elle avait créée et dirigée le plus grand dispositif médical jamais existé afin de soigner un maximum de personnes. La guerre venait de se terminer, pourtant pour Sakura le plus gros de son travail venait de débuter. Elle avait consacrer ses dernières années à l'instauration d'une véritable politique de santé dans le village. Son but était de former plus de ninjas médecins, de prendre en charge les blessés de la guerre et d'améliorer les techniques de soins existants. Le travail était colossal, tout était à construire mais elle était satisfaite de se qu'elle avait déjà accomplit. Sa vie avait beaucoup changé ces quelques années, en effet Sakura ne fessait plus beaucoup de missions, elle travaillait le plus souvent à l'hôpital. Puis outre la construction de sa politique de santé, elle amorçait un travail dans la recherche médicale. Il y a deux ans sa mère est morte, d'un mal connu de tout les ninjas du monde : la maladie des shinobis. Cette maladie avait tué un grand nombre de ninja atteignant un âge mature. Pendant un temps cette maladie était peu connu parce que rares était les ninjas qui vivaient jusqu'à l'âge de 50 ans, il existait donc très peu de cas répertoriés. Toutefois depuis plusieurs décennies, le monde shinobi était rentré dans une ère inédite de paix entre les Cinq Grandes Nations, si bien qu'il existait à présent une grande population de ninja senior comme sa mère. Les politiques des Kages concernant la santé commençait à changer et des chiffres officiels sur le nombre de cas à travers le monde était rendu publique. Le constat était alarmant environ 20% des décès dans la population senior de ninja pouvaient être attribués à cette maladie. À travers l'ensemble du monde ninja, les symptômes étaient toujours les mêmes : dysfonctionnement du chakra, tremblement, perte des fonctions sensoriels et motrices, douleur musculaire et mort. La maladie avait une évolution lente et se manifestait par crises intermittentes. La pathologie pouvait évoluer pendant des années avant de causer la mort. Ses recherches n'en étaient qu'aux prémices et avant elle, peu de médecin s'étaient intéressés à ce mal, il y avait donc peu de donnés sur le sujet. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Sakura n'avait qu'un seul but comprendre les mécanismes de cette maladie et la guérir. Elle était près à consacrer l'ensemble de sa vie à éradiquer ce mal qui brisait la vie des ninjas. Sa journée se déroula comme les autres jours, elle s'interdisait de penser à Sasuke. Mais cette après-midi elle avait prévu de boire le thé avec Ino, commère quelle était Sakura savait que sa meilleure amie allait l'interroger sur lui. Elles étaient installés depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'Ino la questionna :

Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

De qui tu me parles ? Botta en touche Sakura

Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler...répondit d'un sourire narquois Ino

Non je l'ai pas vu, souffla Sakura

Et pourquoi ça ?

J'ai mieux à faire, j'étais débordée toute la journée à l'hôpital.

Bien sûr fit simplement Ino.

Ino savait que Sasuke était toujours un sujet délicat pour Sakura. De son côté Ino avait réussit à passer à autre chose depuis longtemps avec Sai, ses sentiments pour Sasuke n'était plus qu'un souvenir d'adolescence pour elle. De toute façon elle avait toujours su que la force de ses sentiments n'étaient rien comparés à ceux de Sakura. Naruto et elle étaient les seuls à connaître le véritable Sasuke. Plus Sakura connaissait ses défauts et ses faiblesses plus elle l'aimait. Les années avaient passés et Sakura était devenu une femme belle, intelligente et forte. À l'heure où la plupart de ses camarades commençaient leur première relation amoureuse, Sakura était restée toujours célibataire même si elle avait un grand nombre de prétendants. Sakura refuserait de l'avouer mais Ino savait que c'était à cause de Sasuke, même après toutes ces années de séparation, il était le seul homme dans son cœur. Après un long silence Ino reprit :

S'il existe une femme faite pour Sasuke, ça ne peut être que toi Sakura.

NARUTO

L'après-midi allait bientôt s'achever, les enfants quittaient l'Académie pour retourner chez leur parents, quelques boutiques commençaient déjà à fermer. Les rues se vidaient doucement, les gens rentrer chez eux pour préparer le souper et passer une soirée à la maison. Tout à Konoha respirait la quiétude et le calme sauf pour ce jeune énergumène qui venait de débarquer en trombe aux portes de Konoha. Les deux ninjas qui tenaient la garde le laissèrent passer sans soucis avec un petit sourire de bienvenu. L'individu était connu à Konoha et son comportement ne surprenait plus personne.

Pourquoi il est aussi pressé de rentrer ? Il nous a fait courir toute la journée, se plaignit Chôji totalement essoufflé

Cela doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que Sasuke reviennent aujourd'hui, répondit Shikamaru d'un ton las

À peine était-il rentré à Konoha que Naruto quitta précipitamment son équipe.

Shikamaru je te laisse t'occuper du reste !

Galère, souffla Shikamaru d'un ton vanné

Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, pas aujourd'hui. Après plus de 4 ans sans l'avoir vu Sasuke était enfin de retour à Konoha. Il avait une entrevu avec le Hokage en début de soirée et il devait être présent. Il devait connaître les intentions de Sasuke, savoir s'il comptait rester cette fois-ci pour de bon à Konoha et l'aider à négocier son retour en tant que shinobi à Konoha. S'il devait être le prochain Hokage, Naruto voulait pouvoir compter sur le soutien de Sasuke. Naruto n'avait pas été aussi excité et impatient depuis un long moment. Tout ce qu'il avait désiré jadis était sur le point de s'exauce. Mais il sentait poindre une pointe d'angoisse dans son esprit. Sasuke pouvait se montrer tellement imprévisible, il ne sait plus à quoi s'attendre avec lui et avait peur de se faire une fausse joie. Tout allait trop bien dans sa vie en ce moment et il devenait gourmand. Konoha était reconstruit, une paix durable s'était installée entre les pays membres de l'Alliance Ninja, avec l'aide de Kakashi il se préparait à devenir le prochain Hokage, puis surtout il y avait elle.

Hinata, je suis là ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement

Cela fessait près d'un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans ce petit studio du Centre du village. Il ne se lassait toujours pas de l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans l'appartement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrait de mission. Cela fessait 2 ans qu'ils étaient en couple et il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une fille aussi parfaite que Hinata pouvait être amoureux de lui. Elle était douce, gentille, drôle, belle et intelligente. Naruto fessait tout pour être un petit-ami digne d'elle. Même par moment Naruto était à côté de la plaque, elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Naruto se demandait souvent ce qu'elle pouvait voir en lui pour qu'elle le regarde avec ce regard adoration absolu. C'est grâce à ce regard que Naruto avait l'impression de tomber amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque jour. Il savait que cette relation l'avait fait mûrir et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Il se sentait maintenant capable de mieux voir des choses qu'il négligeaient avant. Il lui était impossible d'envisager sa vie sans elle à présent. Alors il y a quelques semaines à l'occasion de leur 2 ans de relation, il avait mis un genou à terre et lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Naruto n'a jamais été doué pour les cadeaux d'anniversaires, tous ses cadeaux étaient minables comparés à ceux d'Hinata. Il n'était jamais inspiré pour les cadeaux, n'en avait jamais reçu et n'en avait jamais offert avant. Il se souvient que pour le dernier anniversaire d'Hinata il lui avait offert une broche à cheveux pour qu'elle s'attache parce qu'elle avait les cheveux longs et que ce n'était pas pratique pour les missions pour le précédent il lui avait acheté un ours en peluche avec un cœur, terriblement classique. Mais Hinata adorait ses cadeaux elle mettait souvent la broche qu'il lui avait donné et elle avait même trouvé un nom pour l'ours en peluche Hinuto, une synthèse de leur 2 prénoms et le chérissait vraiment. En comparaison Hinata avait un don particulier pour toujours lui offrir toujours le cadeau parfait. Pour son premier anniversaire, elle lui avait fait la surprise de lui préparer le dîner, elle avait cuisiner tous ses ramens préférés, qui étaient même meilleur que ceux de Ichiraku. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un cuisinait spécialement pour lui. Pour son dernier anniversaire, Hinata s'était surpassée, elle avait réussit à lui offrir un Hiraishin Kunaï, un des kunaï spéciaux du Yondaime Hokage, son père. Ce jour là il en avait été ému aux larmes, jamais on lui avait fait cadeau plus précieux. Et il s'était jurer que la prochaine fois, de lui trouver un présent à la hauteur, qui puisse lui prouver à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. Un jour, en mission au pays de la Terre, il tomba sur cette bague de fiançailles, elle était parfaite et destinée à être au doigt d'Hinata. C'était comme si la bague l'avait appelé.

Hinata n'était pas là ce soir et Naruto se souvint alors qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu sa cérémonie d'introduction. Elle allait devenir la future régnante du clan Hyûga, elle le méritait et Naruto était extrêmement fier d'elle. Il espérait que tout se soit bien passé pour elle. Le temps pressait, il devait vite se changer et prendre une douche pour rejoindre Sasuke et l'Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

SASUKE

Le soleil venait de se coucher quand Sasuke se réveilla. Sa vie de nomade avait eu pour avantage de préparer Sasuke à une vie sans confort matériel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'alarme pour se réveiller, il était capable de se programmer l'heure de son réveil. Il était encore tôt, il avait encore largement le temps de se préparer et d'arriver à l'heure à son entrevue avec l'Hokage. Au moment de s'habiller Sasuke prit soin de revêtir des habits portant l'emblème du clan Uchiwa. Il voulait prouver que le clan Uchiwa ne s'était pas éteint et qu'il existait toujours à travers lui. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le bandeau frontal. Il se souvient que Naruto lui avait rendu la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à débuter son voyage de rédemption. Il avait été surpris et ému que Naruto l'ai conservé toutes ces années. Lui-même l'avait gardé précieusement durant son voyage sans jamais le quitter, pourtant il ne l'avait pas porté une fois. Il savait que ce bandeau représentait son appartenance à Konoha. Mais était-il toujours considérer comme un shinobi de Konoha ?

La résidence de l'Hokage n'était pas le plus imposant édifice de Konoha mais il dominait le village du fait de son emplacement, juste en dessous du monument des Hokage et sa couleur rouge qui détonnait avec les autres bâtisses du village. Sasuke s'arrêta une seconde pour contempler les visages de pierres des Hokage. Il constata qu'on avait représenté Kakashi avec son masque sur le visage et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il se souvint que genin avec Naruto et Sakura, ils avaient tenté surprendre Kakashi sans son masque mais sans jamais y parvenir. Dans le chemin qui le conduit au bureau de l'Hokage, il se sentit dévisager par quelques shinobi mais il ne percevait pas d'animosité ni de méfiance dans les regards juste de la curiosité. Il reconnu des visages familiers de certains ninja sans arriver à poser un nom sur la personne. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bureau, la première pensée qu'il le traversa était à quel point Kakashi n'avait pas changé, son visage sembla figé dans le temps. Sasuke était soulagé de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Kakashi, il avait appréhender de se retrouver en confrontation avec tous les membres du Conseil de Konoha.

Bonsoir Rokudaime Hokage.

Bonsoir Sasuke, je suis content de te revoir, répondit sincèrement Kakashi

Comment a été ton voyage ? J'espère qu'il t'a aidé à voir plus clair.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse qu'un jeune excité déboula dans le bureau. Malgré tout ce temps Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir les règles de convenances.

J'espère que je suis pas en retard !

Non, on venait juste de commencer, lui répondit Kakashi

Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto

Naruto répondit simplement par un sourire, ce même sourire brillant qu'il abordait étant plus jeune et qui avait réussit à changer tous ses ennemis en amis. Encore une fois, Naruto prouvait à Sasuke qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié. Il se demandait parfois si l'amitié que lui portait Naruto avait une limite. Sasuke commença à leur raconter son voyage, des rencontres et des découvertes qu'il avait faite. Un phénomène l'avait particulièrement inquiété et il se devait d'informer le Hokage car cela pourrait à terme présenter un danger pour le village.

Il existe une confrérie de ninja qui se fait appelé Usagi, non loin des frontières Nord. Il s'agit d'une organisation mystico-religieuse et ils vouent un culte à la déesse Kaguya.

Kaguya ?! S'écria Naruto

Ils considèrent Kaguya comme la mère du chakra, elle seule doit régner sur le monde ninja et ne reconnaissent pas l'autorité de Sommet des Kages. Selon eux, les ninjas ont commis un crime divin en scellant Kaguya. Ses adeptes cherchent par tous les moyens à la refaire venir à la vie, ils pensent qu'à son retour elle éliminera tous les conflits de ce monde et qu'avec le Tsukuyomi Infini chacun des adeptes vivra dans son propre paradis.

Les informations de Sasuke étaient vraiment alarmant pour Naruto. Cette paix fragile qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer sur le monde ninja était à nouveau menacée. Kaguya n'était pas un ennemi comme les autres, elle avait des pouvoirs dépassant les limites des simples humains, qu'on pouvait les qualifier de divin. Si jamais elle revenait à la vie, elle basculerait le monde dans une autre Grande Guerre Ninja.

As-tu des preuves de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Kakashi

Malheureusement non, mais je les ai vu comme je vous vois, pour le moment ils sont peu nombreux pas plus d'une dizaine de membres mais leur idées attirent de plus en plus de ninja nukenin.

Cela fait quelque temps que j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur une confrérie mais je ne savait pas qu'il concernait Kaguya, dit Kakashi

Il y a encore quelque mois, ils étaient à la frontière Nord, mais ils sont nomades et ne restent jamais au même endroit plus de quelque mois. J'ai essayé de suivre leur trace mais ils sont impossibles à repérer.

Comment ont-ils eu accès à des informations aussi précis sur Kaguya ? C'était pourtant classé secret non ? Se questionna Naruto

Oui normalement, ils ont peut être dans leur rang des ninja travaillant auprès des Kages, lui répondit Kakashi

Pour l'instant ils en sont aux prémices de leur organisation et cherchent à renflouer leur rang. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoique se soit sur le rôle que Naruto et moi avons joué dans le scellement de Kaguya et qu'ils n'ont aucune idées sur la façon de la ressusciter.

Toutefois Sasuke, les informations que tu viens de nous communiquer sont inquiétants. Je dois en faire part aux autres Kages, il est possible que lors du prochain Sommets des Kages tu doives leur réexpliquer ce que tu as vu. Puis-je compter sur toi ?

Si vous l'acceptez Hokage-sama je veux reprendre dés à présent mes fonctions de shinobi au sein du village ? Demanda Sasuke en s'inclinant

Pour ma part je n'y vois aucune objection, toutefois le Conseil de Konoha accepte votre réhabilitation à la seule condition que tu soies sous la garde d'un jounin homologué. Et je me suis permit de t'assigner Naruto Uzumaki ici présent.

Sasuke comprenait mieux la présence de Naruto lors de cet entrevue. Sasuke s'était douté que malgré le soutien de Naruto et Kakashi, le Conseil de Konoha n'accepterai pas facilement sa réhabilitation. Mais il jugeait qu'il s'en sortait bien, il n'était pas surveiller par un membre de l'Anbu et être placé sur la garde de Naruto était vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait espérer.

J'accepte dit Sasuke

Il voyait dans son dos le large de Naruto qui arrivait difficilement à contenir sa joie.

Bon retour parmi nous Sasuke, lui dit Kakashi en lui tendant la main.

HINATA

Ce n'était qu'en début de soirée que Hinata put enfin regagner son appartement. À en juger par le sac à dos sur le sol, Naruto était revenu de sa mission et elle l'avait raté de peu. Cela fessait plusieurs jours que Naruto était parti en mission et il lui manquait beaucoup. Surtout en cette instant elle avait vraiment besoin de lui pour la faire sourire. La cérémonie avait été plus longue et contraignante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Après la prononciation de son serment d'allégeance, la cérémonie s'était terminé par les hommages de chaque membres du clan. C'était long et fastidieux. Hinata pensait en avoir fini quand son père lui apprit qu'elle devait à présent s'entretenir avec les Anciens du clan. Ils étaient quatre assis en tailleur en face d'elle à la dévisager, elle avait la sensation de passer en jugement. Elle se sentait à nouveau comme cette petite fille pétrifiée mais tentant de le dissimuler maladroitement.

Nous vous présentons nos félicitations pour votre nomination Hinata-sama, commença une dame

Nous sommes convaincu que sur votre gouvernance le clan sera prospère..

Vous êtes Hinata-sama une jeune femme d'une grande beauté et vous incarnez parfaitement le clan, continua un autre Ancien

Merci beaucoup, dit Hinata-sama

Toutefois nous avons quelques craintes...

Hinata en entendant ces mots ne put s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement.

Nous avons appris par votre père que vous alliez lié votre destin à Naruto Uzumaki en vous mariant.

Nous vous présentons nos félicitations pour vos fiançailles

Je vous remercie dit timidement Hinata

Naruto est un homme brave, fort et digne. Il est le héros de notre village et notre futur Hokage.

On espère que votre mariage consolidera les liens sacrés et étroits qu'entretient le clan Hyûga et les institutions de Konoha depuis des années.

Hinata n'était plus sûre de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir et sa confusion se lit facilement sur son visage. La vieille dame reprit :

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le clan Hyûga est le clan le plus puissant et le plus ancien de Konoha. Et cela n'a été permis que grâce à l'établissement d'une connexion particulière et privilégiée avec les différents Hokage.

Ce que nous voulions que vous comprenez Hinata-sama, c'est que l'on espère que votre union avec le futur Hokage permettra au clan Hyuga de maintenir son rang.

Hinata était estomaquée. Comprenait-elle bien où ils voulaient en venir ? Les Anciens voulaient se servir de son mariage avec Naruto pour favoriser son clan auprès du village.

Hinata-sama dans quelques années, vous en tant régnante du clan Hyûga et Naruto Uzumaki en tant que Nanadaime Hokage, vous serez les personnes les plus puissantes de Konoha.

Hinata resta interdite, elle ne savait que leur répondre, jamais une idée pareille lui avait traversé l'esprit.

À présent nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec vous sur les modalités de votre mariage, reprit un des Anciens

Les modalités de mon mariage ? S'écria Hinata étonnée

Vous êtes à présent la future dirigeante de notre clan et votre mariage doit correspondre avec les traditions du clan Hyûga.

Il serait avisé que l'on organise une entrevue au plus tôt pour régler les détails de l'organisation avec votre future époux.

Ensuite il faudra parler des futurs héritiers.

Quels héritiers ? Demanda Hinata

Eh bien vos futurs enfants qui seront les héritiers du clan Hyûga.

Hinata avait l'impression de sentir son avenir lui être dérobé sous ses yeux. Les Anciens du clan ne pouvaient tout même pas être aussi intrusifs dans sa vie ? Quand la réunion fut terminé Hinata se sentait tellement oppressée, qu'elle fuit dans le jardin s'éclaircir l'esprit.

C'était si horrible que ça ! Entendit-elle derrière elle

Hanabi-chan ! Fit Hinata soulagée de voir sa jeune sœur

Ils t'ont parlé de Naruto c'est ça ?

Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Hinata

Que tu peux être naïve ma pauvre Hinata! répondit Hanabi

Hinata entendit clairement la condescendance et le mépris dans sa voix mais ne préféra pas relever.

Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi père et les Anciens avaient brusquement changé d'avis ? Et pourquoi ils avaient décidé de te rendre ta place d'héritière du clan Hyuga ? C'est grâce à Naruto, ils espèrent que ton mariage avec Naruto va permettre de fortifier la place du clan à Konoha.

Hinata était mortifiée et abattue, pourtant Hanabi continua son monologue.

Tu croyais vraiment que c'était parce que tu étais meilleure que moi. J'arrivais déjà à te battre quand nous étions enfant, j'y arriverais encore maintenant. C'est moi qui devrait être à ta place, je m'y suis préparée toute ma vie.

Les mots de Hanabi résonnait dans son esprit de façon sinistre. Elle venait d'être promulguée future chef de clan que depuis quelques heures mais sa vie était déjà un cauchemar.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO

La soirée avait déjà bien démarré lorsqu'ils sortirent de la demeure de l'Hokage, les rues de Konoha était gorgées de jeunes gens. Les terrasses des bars affichaient comble, partout il voyait des amis venu boire un verre et des couples en rendez-vous amoureux dans les restaurants. Lors de la reconstruction du village, les services en place avaient eut une véritable volonté de moderniser le centre de Konoha. L'objectif était redynamiser Konoha et d'attirer une population plus jeune. Naruto adorait l'ambiance des rues de Konoha la nuit, à présent entre les stands traditionnels de gyozas et mochis se trouvaient des restaurants et des bars plus récents. Konoha était maintenant connu comme le village qui ne dort jamais. La nuit, le Centre de Konoha aspirait à la fête et la joie de vivre. Les gens venaient des 4 coins du monde pour profiter d'un style de vie nouveau. Naruto y fessait toujours la rencontre de personnes extraordinaires et fascinantes. Il voulait que Sasuke apprennent à connaître ce nouveau Konoha, mais il semblerait que Sasuke est d'autre projet pour la soirée.

Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit Naruto en retenant Sasuke par le bras

Je rentre chez moi, dit placidement Sasuke

Tu ne veux pas aller boire un verre ou manger un morceau ? C'est ton premier soir à Konoha depuis des années.

Naruto insista lourdement et Sasuke accepta de venir manger avec lui à Ichiraku Ramen. Il avait attendu ce jour là depuis des années, le retour de Sasuke. Il voulait profiter égoïstement un peu plus longtemps de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas eu un instant pour véritable discuter avec lui et il voulait rattraper le temps perdu le plus vite possible. Naruto n'avait même pas prit le temps de détailler son ami et pourtant en 4 ans celui-ci avait beaucoup changé. Il était plus grand et plus musclé, ses cheveux de jais étaient plus longs et cachaient à moitié son visage. Malgré son allure austère et taciturne, Sasuke était toujours un bel homme.

Arrêtes de me fixer, lui dit d'un coup Sasuke sortant Naruto de sa torpeur.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au restaurant de ramen et s'installèrent sur le comptoir comme à leur habitude. Ichiraku Ramen n'avait plus rien du petit bar à ramen qu'il avait été d'antan. Durant l'invasion de Pain, le restaurant avait été détruit et un nouveau fut construit peu après. Teuchi avait profité des travaux pour agrandir, Ichiraku Ramen devint donc un véritable restaurant. Le restaurant avait aussi tiré avantage de la notoriété de Naruto Uzumaki, fessant de la publicité sur le fait qu'il était le lieu favori du héro de la Grande Guerre. Un plat de ramen, le préféré de Naruto a été rebaptiser les Ramen du Héros. La publicité était ostentatoire mais cela fonctionnait, il y avait toujours des curieux qui venaient au restaurant dans l'espoir d'y croiser le héro du village. Le restaurant ne ressemblait peut être plus à ce qu'il a été mais Naruto prenait toujours plaisir à venir lorsqu'il se sentait nostalgique. Puis les ramens étaient toujours aussi délicieux.

Tu es marié ? Demanda Sasuke en montrant la chevalière à l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

Oh ça...fit Naruto gêné. Non pas encore mais je viens de me fiancer il y a quelques semaines.

Avec Sakura ?

Sakura ! S'esclaffa Naruto

Naruto voyait clairement la confusion dans le regard de Sasuke. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il avait dit était si drôle. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, Sasuke avait toujours autant de mal à décrypter les sentiments des autres.

Non avec Hinata, répondit-il finalement. Et c'est la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Naruto n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke sache qui était vraiment Hinata.

Je me marie dans un peu plus d'un an et je suis vraiment content que tu puisses y assister.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement et Naruto monopolisait toute la conversation. Il s'était donner pour objectif de rattraper le temps perdu le plus rapidement possible. Il lui racontait donc tout ce qui s'était passé à Konoha durant son absence. Sasuke l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive mais Naruto savait que Sasuke n'avait que faire de ses informations. Par exemple : en quoi ça pourrait intéresser Sasuke qu'un jour Killer Bee ai pu faire rapper Kakashi ? Mais Naruto exaltait, Sasuke était de retour et son monde était enfin complet. Ils en étaient à la fin de leur repas quand ils furent interpellés.

Bonsoir Naruto-sama. Bonsoir Uchiwa-sama ! Salua-t-il

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux déjà las en voyant un petit bonhomme muni d'un carnet s'approcher d'eux.

Uchiwa-sama c'est la première fois que vous revenez au village depuis la fin de la IVème Guerre Ninja, doit-on comprendre que cela signe votre retour définitif à Konoha ?

Masaki, nous ne répondront à aucunes de tes questions, répondit Naruto

Et le Masaki en question les quitta en s'excusant de les avoir dérangé. Naruto savait que Sasuke était confus même si son visage restait impassible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Qui est-ce ?

Masaki Yugio, un journaliste de Konoha's News, répondit Naruto

Konoha's News?!

C'est le journal hebdomadaire sur les actualités à Konoha, mais ils ont une rubrique people, dans laquelle ils aiment bien parlé de la vie des ninja, lui expliqua Naruto.

Attends-toi à faire la Une du prochain numéro, rajouta Naruto en raillant Sasuke.

Il fessait nuit noire quand Naruto rentra à l'appartement et Hinata dormait déjà. Il l'apercevait paisiblement endormie, ses longs cheveux bleutés éparpillés sur son visage. « Quelle peut-être belle ! » se dit-il. Cela fessait 6 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller et se contenta d'un baiser sur son front avant se glissa sous les draps.

Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle encore somnolente

Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller

C'est pas grave, tu m'as manqué répondit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres

Naruto avait connu la solitude toute sa vie donc ces petits instants d'intimités qu'il passait avec Hinata étaient ses préférés. Il avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais été heureux de sa vie qu'en ce moment.

Sasuke est de retour au village, j'étais avec lui toute la soirée.

Naruto n'avait pas de secrets pour Hinata, il lui avait raconté tous les aspects de sa relation compliqué avec Sasuke. Alors Hinata savait ce que représentait le retour de Sasuke pour Naruto.

Je suis contente pour toi, lui répondit Hinata

Il allait s'endormir quand il souvint tout d'un coup.

Comment c'est passé la cérémonie avec ton clan ?

Parfait, lui dit Hinata.

Je suis fière de toi.

SASUKE

Cela fessait déjà plus d'une semaine que Sasuke était revenu au village. La nouvelle de son retour avait vite fait le tour de Konoha et chacun avait son opinion sur son arrivée. Certains célébraient son retour : « Sasuke est l'un des ninja les plus puissants du monde et mieux vaut que ses pouvoirs soient au profit de Konoha plutôt que d'une organisations criminelles. » « Sasuke est un héros de la IVème Guerre Ninja, il mérite qu'on lui accorde l'absolution. » « Sasuke est le dernier membre du clan Uchiwa, l'un des clan fondateur de Konoha, sa place ne peut être qu'au village. », pouvait-on entendre de ses fervents. D'un autre côté une partie de la population se méfiaient de son retour qu'ils jugaient précipité et suspect : « Que fessait-il toutes ces années loin de Konoha ? » « Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il ne prévoit pas de détruire le village ? ». Le retour de Sasuke était le principal sujet de débat mais rare était les personnes qui l'avait réelement vu à Konoha. Loin du tumulte du Centre, Sasuke S'était retiré dans le domaine Uchiwa, qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques fois pour voir Naruto ou pour une entrevue avec l'Hokage. Il avait pensé aux premiers abord que le village était resté inchangé durant son absence et qu'il correspondait encore aux souvenirs qu'il en avait gardé. Mais au contraire tout avait changé et rien n'était plus pareil. Lorsqu'il regardait le Centre de Konoha, il reconnaissait à peine le village qui l'avait vu grandir. Il avait l'impression de perdre ses repères et il se sentait déconnecté de son nouvel environnement. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de retourner à Konoha, jamais il n'avait songé que s'adapter allait lui demander autant d'efforts. À la demeure des Uchiwa, il passait ses journées à restaurer les lieux. La demeure des Uchiwa avait été inoccupé depuis près de 10 ans et il était à peine habitable. La peinture s'effritait, le vieux parquet étaient gondolés et déformés et les termites avaient ravagés les meubles en bois. La maison avait des allures macabres et sinistre comme si elle avait gardé entre ses murs les stigmates de cette fameuse nuit. En revenant au village, Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule ambition restaurer l'honneur et la dignité de son clan. Par égard pour ses parents et son frère, il se devait de tout faire pour conserver sa lignée et préserver l'histoire, la réputation et l'honneur des Uchiwa. Tout d'abord le clan devait récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps, un véritable pouvoir politique au sein de Konoha. La stabilité politique de Konoha se basait sur des institutions politiques. Comme tout le système de Konoha, il avait été mis en place par le Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Le Nidaime Hokage était un homme pragmatique et méthodiquement rationnel, certains le décrivaient comme manipulateur et froid mais son seul l'intérêt était la paix du village. Pour préserver la stabilité de Konoha, il avait imaginer un système de gouvernance immuable. Ainsi le pouvoir à Konoha se divisait en deux, d'une part il existait le pouvoir exécutif, appelé le Conseil de Konoha. Ce conseil comprenait l'Hokage, ses 2 conseillers et le Daimyo du Feu. Leur rôle était de concevoir et diriger la politique du village, d'édicter les lois et les règles et de diriger l'armée des ninja. Le pouvoir législatif appartenait au Conseil des clans. Le conseil des clans se composait des 7 plus grands clans du villages, les clans : Senju, Hyuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Inusuka et Aburame. Aucunes grandes décisions ne pouvait-être prises à Konoha sans l'autorisation du Conseil des Clans. Chaque lois étaient discutés et votés par le Conseil des clans. Sasuke souhaitait que le clan Uchiwa retrouve sa place dans le Conseil des Clans. Cette après-midi, il avait sollicité un entretien avec Kakashi et ses conseillers.

Tu souhaites avoir un siège au Conseil des clans ? Questionna surprit Kakashi

Le clan Uchiwa a toujours été membres du Conseil des Clans.

Je ne savais pas que la vie politique t'intéressait autant, fit Kakashi

Je compte simplement accomplir mon devoir envers mon clan, lui répondit Sasuke

Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria un des conseiller. Tu ne peux pas siéger au Conseil des Clans pour représenter un clan qui n'existe plus.

D'un doigt autoritaire Kakashi fit taire son conseiller.

Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur l'organisation du Conseil des Clans mais j'entends ta requête Sasuke. Sache que je vais en informer le Conseil, eux seuls pourront te donner une réponse.

Sasuke sentait sur lui, le regard inquisiteur et fixe de son ancien maître comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. La réunion n'avait duré qu'un quart d'heure, Sasuke s'était préparé à ce qu'elle soit beaucoup plus long et pénible. Il avait imaginé que Kakashi l'interrogerait davantage sur ses motivations et qu'il recevrait une grande opposition. Toutefois il n'était pas naïf, il savait que la véritable épreuve serait de convaincre les membres du Conseil de l'intégrer. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke avait décidé de s'aérer l'esprit en se baladant un peu, il avait vite quitté le Centre et son vacarme pour se trouver en retrouver en périphérie du village. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin du cimetière de Konoha où reposait son clan. À l'intérieur du cimetière un peu à l'écart des autres pierres tombales, les Uchiwa étaient enterrés dans un immense caveau de famille. La première vision qu'on avait en rentrant dans le cimetière était l'emblème des Uchiwa trônant sur cette haute bâtisse. Sasuke avait toujours détesté cette endroit, qu'il trouvait glauque, sinistre et impersonnel. Aller au cimetière avait toujours été une véritable épreuve pour lui, voilà pourquoi depuis son retour il n'était pas encore parti voir ses parents. Mais à présent, il n'était plus loin du cimetière, il pouvait déjà voir le sommet du caveau qui semblait l'appeler de loin et il ne se trouvait pas d'excuses valables pour ne pas y aller. En traversant le cimetière, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, la grande guerre ninja avait du ramener de nouveaux locataires. Au détours des pierres tombales, son regard s'arrêta sur un nom Haruno Mebuki, la mère de Sakura. À l'éclat du marbre Sasuke en déduisit que le décès devait être encore récent et aux fleurs fraîches délicatement posées, il comprit que Sakura devait être fréquemment passer la voir. Il ressentit tout d'un coup une grosse vague de chagrin et de douleur qu'il le fit vaciller, comme s'il arrivait à ressentir la peine de Sakura. Il se souvint d'elle plus jeune qui se plaignait constamment de ses parents, c'était la chose qui l'insupportait le plus chez elle. Mais il savait aussi à quel point Sakura était proche de ses parents. Souvent quand la mission durait plus d'une semaine, Sakura était plus à fleur de peau et mélancolique et il savait que c'était parce que ses parents lui manquait. Il se sentait incroyable triste pour elle, rares étaient les personnes qui comptaient réellement pour Sasuke, en faite il y avait Naruto et Sakura. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le caveau de son clan, il ne ressentit pas cette effroi ni ce malaise qui le fessait frisonner quand il était plus jeune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait apaisé, peut-être avait-il fait finalement son deuil. À présent devant ce caveau, il se sentait connectés à son clan. Ce tombeau était les vestiges du clan Uchiwa et il se devait de le respecter et le préserver. Sasuke resta donc des heures devant le caveau à le restaurer et le nettoyer. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui. Il arrivait près de la demeure Uchiwa quand il sentit une présence, il fessait déjà nuit noire et les rues étaient mal éclairés dans son quartier, Sasuke n'arrivait qu'à distinguer une ombre furtive. Sasuke était méfiant, personne ne s'aventurait jamais dans le quartier des Uchiwa et jamais personne ne venait lui rendre visite.

C'est lorsqu'il arriva près de sa porte, qu'il la vit fessant les cents pas devant son perron.

Sakura ?


	5. Chapter 5

HINATA

Depuis sa nomination en tant que futur régnante du clan Hyûga, la vie de Hinata avait complètement changé. Elle passait ses journées au domaine Hyûga avec son père et les Anciens à se préparer pour son prochain rôle de chef de clan. Elle assistait au réunion du clan, lisait des comptes rendu de mission, vérifiait les comptes, apprenait les lois de Konoha et organisait la maintenance des lieux. Le clan Hyûga était le plus grand clan de Konoha, il fournissait plus d'une cinquantaine de ninjas actifs au village. Le clan Hyûga fessait donc parti du Conseil des Clans. Le clan avait une véritable influence dans le système politique du village, même si cette influence avait considérablement décroit ces quelques années. La mentalité et les pratiques avaient beaucoup changés depuis une vingtaine d'années à Konoha. Avant la vie d'un shinobi se construisait à travers sa place dans un clan, ensuite à travers son village et seuls les ninjas dépendant de certains clans pouvaient légitimer aux plus grandes fonctions de Konoha. À présent il y avait une émergences de ceux qu'on appellent les ninja orphelins, c'est-à-dire les ninjas sans aucunes appartenances à un clan, en témoignaient les différents Hokage qui s'étaient succèdes à commencer par Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake puis Naruto Uzumaki. Les grands clans de Konoha étaient en train de perdre leur influence et autorité. Le clan était perçu comme un concept désuet appartenant à une autre époque. Beaucoup de clans avaient disparu au fil des décennies victimes du pluralisme du système de Konoha. Le clan Senju avait été le clan le plus puissant du monde, était l'un des clans fondateurs de Konoha, et avait fournis la moitié des Hokage de Konoha, pourtant à présent le clan était voué à l'extinction. Au fil du temps, le clan s'était divisé, laissait disparaître ses membres jusqu'à ne contenir qu'une dizaine de membres actifs. Le clan Hyûga n'avait pas fait cette erreur, pour les dirigeants du clan Hyûga, l'individu importait peu seul comptait le clan. Le plus grand reproche qu'on fessait au clan Hyûga était leur allégeance fanatique au clan, on remettait sans cesse en doute leur fidélité au village. Les hauts dirigeants du clan n'avaient qu'une exigence protéger le Byakugan et préserver la pérennité du clan à travers les siècles. C'est cette histoire en tête que Hinata prenait ses responsabilités pour son clan. Elle refusait l'idée que son clan puisse s'affaiblir sous sa gouvernance, alors elle se préparait consciencieusement pour ses futurs fonctions. Elle voulait prouver à son père, sa sœur qu'elle était capable et surtout être digne d'être la future régnante du clan. Donc depuis une dizaine de jours, la vie d'Hinata se résumait à se préparer pour sa succession. Elle passait tout son temps au domaine Hyûga, et voyait de moins en moins Naruto. Son mariage avec Naruto était l'une des plus grandes préoccupations des Anciens, ils espéraient que l'union de l'Hokage et de la régnante du clan pouvait remettre le clan Hyûga dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Alors les Anciens du clan avaient décidé de faire de son mariage avec Naruto un véritable événement politique. Ils avaient prévu un immense mariage avec les représentants des autres clans et les hauts dirigeants de Konoha, alors que Naruto et elle avait réfléchi à un mariage intime avec les amis et la famille proche. Mais en tant que futur chef, le mariage d'Hinata devait se faire selon les traditions du clan Hyûga. Hinata savait comment les traditions de son clan pouvaient être protocolaires et cérémonieux, c'est-à-dire totalement aux antipodes de Naruto, elle craignait de lui apprendre les intentions du clan concernant leur mariage. En réalité, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa nomination en tant que future régnante, elle évitait soigneusement le sujet pour ne pas être tenté de lui mentir. Pour le moment elle ne se sentait ni la force de décevoir Naruto ni de s'opposer à son clan. Pourtant elle ne vivait pas dans le déni elle savait que tôt ou tard, qu'il faudrait que les Anciens et Naruto se rencontrent.

SAKURA

Les journées de Sakura commençaient toujours de la même façon. Elle se réveillait à 7h30, se douchait, s'habillait et se maquillait. À 8H15 elle était installée dans sa cuisine pour boire un café et lire quelques pages du journal. Aujourd'hui elle lisait le Konoha's News, contrairement à un bon nombres de ses camarades elle aimait bien ce journal et sa rubrique people. Sakura travaillait beaucoup et avec cette rubrique elle avait l'impression d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale. Les infos étaient légers et la fessaient souvent sourire.

 _« Déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il est de retour, vous savez toutes de qui je parle Mesdames, il s'agit de l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa. L'information vient d'être confirmée par les bureaux de l'Hokage, son retour est définitif et il réintègre ses fonctions de ninja de Konoha. Toutefois, très discret depuis son arrivé, il a été aperçu que quelques fois dans les rues du Centre. Mais toutes celles qui ont eu chance de le voir son unanime, il mérite amplement sa réputation de bel homme. »_

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de Sasuke s'il découvrait cette article. Sasuke devait se préparer à être une cible privilégiée de Konoha's News, il était un ninja reconnu dans le monde et du fait de son histoire personnel, il était au centre de toutes les attentions. Sakura savait à quel point cela pouvait horripiler Sasuke. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui depuis son retour, elle craignait qu'il ai du mal à s'adapter au nouveau Konoha. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait déserté le village et il avait passé près de la moitié de sa vie à vivre en marge de la société. Elle avait peur que la vie au village ne puisse plus jamais lui convenir et qu'il décide de repartir à tout jamais. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis son retour, elle prétextait être occupée mais la vérité était qu'elle était trop anxieuse. Plus de 4 ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Sasuke devait sûrement avoir beaucoup évolué. Elle ne savait pas quel genre d'homme Sasuke était devenu. Surtout elle avait peur de ses propres émotions face à lui. Il avait toujours eu une influence incommensurable sur sa vie, sans lui elle ne serait probablement pas la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Son amour pour Sasuke lui avait donné de la force pendant des années, le désir de le ramener à Konoha avait été son moteur. Mais elle savait aussi combien sa passion pour Sasuke pouvait être destructeur, devant lui elle était toujours tellement vulnérable. D'un regard ou d'un mot Sasuke pouvait totalement la détruire. Cette idée l'effrayait car à présent elle s'était construite une nouvelle vie et une réputation. Sasuke ne pouvait plus contrôler à ce point ses actes. Pourtant depuis plus de 10 jours qu'il était de retour, elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'aller le voir. Elle avait croisé il y a quelque jours Naruto qui lui avait parlé de Sasuke. Selon ses dires, il n'avait pas changé mais il avait du mal à retrouver sa place et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps seul dans sa demeure. Elle lui avait promis d'aller le voir et de veiller sur lui sans pourtant réussir à tenir sa promesse. Sakura avait terriblement honte car Sasuke restait son ami et elle avait souhaité durant des années son retour à Konoha à présent elle n'avait même pas le courage de lui faire face.

Aujourd'hui et depuis un long moment Sakura avait une journée de repos, elle n'avait rien de particulier prévu ce jour. Elle avait donc toute la journée pour aller voir Sasuke, néanmoins Sakura avait réussi à se défiler toute la journée. À présent la soirée venait juste de débuter et Sakura venait de finir de se faire à dîner, un plat de Yakisoba. Comme à son habitude elle s'apprêtait à manger seule, lorsqu'elle décida de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Allez Sakura, tu es ridicule ! Se dit-elle en se levant d'un bond

Elle mit son plat dans une grande bol et sortit de chez elle. Elle marchait vers la demeure Uchiwa avec détermination. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte sa confiance retomba comme un soufflé et le stress l'envahit. Elle fessait les cents pas sur le perron, hésitant à sonner ou pas.

Sakura ? Entendit-elle dans son dos

Il était là, juste devant elle. Sakura était bouche bée et les yeux perdus dans ses grands iris noirs. Le temps semblait s'étirer et Sakura restait figée à le regarder.

Sakura ? L'interpella-t-il à nouveau

Elle tenta de vite se reprendre mais elle était toujours confuse.

Dé-désolé, bonsoir !

Bonsoir Sakura.

Que c'était étrange pour elle de l'entendre dire son prénom à nouveau. Sa voix était plus grave et plus profonde, ça donnait de l'intensité à ses propos. Sasuke était définitivement devenu un homme et il était toujours aussi attirant.

Je passais te rendre visite et te donner ça. Elle lui tendit le bol. C'est un plat de Yakisoba, je sais pas si tu as dîné. Mais bon, il est tard je vais te laisser. On se voit plus tard. Bonne soirée. Débita-elle d'une traite.

Elle était terriblement gênée et ne voulait pas se ridiculiser davantage devant Sasuke.

Tu ne rentres pas ?

Euh oui, merci, répondit Sakura surprise par l'invitation

C'était la première fois que Sakura rentrait dans la demeure des Uchiwa. Durant les années où ils étaient genins dans la même équipe, pour avoir l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Sasuke elle allait souvent le chercher chez lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais convié à rentrer. La maison était immense, il y avait peu de meubles ce qui accentuait sa grandeur, les murs était d'un blanc immaculé fraîchement repeints, il n'y avait aucun effets personnels pas de photos ni de décorations. Sakura repensa au Sasuke genin, et tenta d'imaginer l'horreur que cela à pu être de vivre seul dans une demeure aussi vide.

Tu as dîné ? Lui demanda Sasuke la sortant de ses pensées

Euh non.

Il disparut quelque temps dans la cuisine et revient avec deux assiettes. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Merci, lui souffla Sasuke

Sakura illumina son visage d'un sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

SASUKE

En rentrant aussi tard, Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à trouver Sakura devant sa porte. Elle était la seule de son ancienne équipe qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son retour. Sakura lui avait ramené un plat pour le dîner, il devait s'avouer que cela lui fessait plaisir, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et c'était une jolie attention. Le côté maternel de Sakura avait toujours été la facette de sa personnalité qu'il préférait. Elle n'avait pas grandement changé depuis ses quatre dernières années, elle avait juste laissé pousser ses cheveux comme à l'époque où ils étaient genins, pourtant Sakura lui laissait une impression curieuse sans arriver à savoir de quoi il s'agissait précisément. Néanmoins Sasuke se sentait à l'aise en sa présence. Ils mangeaient en silence mais Sasuke voyait bien depuis tout à l'heure que Sakura luttait contre elle-même pour dire quelques choses et Sasuke ne savait pas comment lancer une conversation.

Naruto m'a dit que tu comptait rester au village. As-tu finalement trouvé ce que tu étais parti rechercher ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Elle fessait allusion à la dernière fois qu'il s'était parlé, juste avant qu'il débute son voyage vers la rédemption. Il se souvint lui avoir dit qu'il devait voir de lui-même ce à quoi le monde ressemble.

On peut dire ça en effet. J'ai surtout compris que ma place était à Konoha, lui répondit Sasuke

Sakura semblait satisfaite de sa réponse et lui sourit à nouveau.

Je suis contente que tu sois de retour Sasuke.

Et Sakura était sincèrement heureuse, il arrivait à le voir dans ses yeux, ce qui laissait Sasuke toujours dans l'incompréhension. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi important dans la vie de Naruto et Sakura. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas renoncé à lui depuis longtemps ? Il avait conscience qu'il avait été une source de douleur pour ses amis ses dernières années alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas abandonné ? Que pouvaient-ils voir en lui de si précieux ?

J'étais au cimetière de Konoha et j'ai vu la pierre tombale de ta mère.

Il vit Sakura se statufier sur place et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Sasuke regretta d'y avoir fait allusion, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir plus de peine.

Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle doucement pour tenter de la consoler.

Un long moment de silence passa entre eux et Sakura reprit d'une voix chancelante :

Elle est morte il y a une peu moins de deux ans. Elle avait longtemps souffert maintenant je suppose qu'elle repose en paix. Elle est morte d'une forme précoce de la maladie des shinobi, je sais pas si tu connais ?

Non

C'est une maladie qui touche les ninjas senior, elle se développe à parti de l'âge de 50 ans. C'est une maladie à évolution lente qui se caractérise par de gros crises. On peut lui attribuer environ 20% des décès de la population mature de ninja. Mais il existe encore peu d'information sur le sujet.

C'est sur ça que tu travailles ? Lui demanda Sasuke

Euh oui, répondit surprit Sakura

Il avait apprit que Sakura avait été l'élève de la Godaime Hokage et qu'elle était une ninja médecin reconnue dans le monde. La médecine était une discipline qu'il l'avait toujours réussis à piquer sa curiosité, même à l'époque où il était avec Orochimaru. Il avait vite compris que la médecine et la recherche représentait l'avenir du monde shinobi.

Pour l'instant mes recherches ne sont qu'à ses débuts mais j'ai quelques pistes intéressantes. En fessant quelques expérience j'ai découvert que le chakra était à mettre en cause.

Parce que ça ne touche que les ninjas et pas les civils ?

Oui, mais pas seulement. Je pense que c'est la nature même du chakra qui est problématique, le chakra ronge les cellules de notre corps comme un agent toxique. Au début nous sommes protégés, nos cellules se régénèrent rapidement mais pour certaines personnes au fil des années les cellules sont de plus en plus altérés. Alors les premières symptômes de la maladie commencent.

Le corps réagit au chakra comme un élément extérieur, lui dit Sasuke.

Comment tu sais ça ?

Je le vois avec mon Rinnegan. Nous avons tous tendance à penser que le chakra est une partie de nous comme un organe mais c'est faux. Je peux voir, le chakra prendre possession de chaque cellule de notre corps. Même si nous arrivons à le contrôler et le maintenir avec précision, il se mouve à l'intérieur de nous comme une entité distincte.

Ils continuèrent le reste du dîner à parler des recherches de Sakura. Elle parlait avec passion de son travail, elle voulait œuvrer pour la santé des ninjas. C'était son ambition et sa vocation. Sasuke savait que Sakura avait toujours été intelligente mais il devait avouer qu'elle l'impressionnait. En la regardant fut saisit à nouveau par cette sensation étrange. Il avait l'impression de découvrir Sakura pour la première fois.

NARUTO

Le temps s'écoulait vite à Konoha cela fessait déjà plus d'un mois que Sasuke était de retour. Naruto était toujours aussi heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'à l'époque où ils étaient genins. Leur relation avait évolué après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, ils n'y avait plus de jalousie ni de rancœur. Naruto sentait aussi que Sasuke avait changé, il paraissait plus apaisé et plus expansif. Toutefois selon les propos de Naruto, Sasuke restait un connard condescendant et arrogant. Ils se chamaillaient toujours pour rien, c'était devenu leur manière de communiquer. Pourtant Naruto passait tout son temps libre avec Sasuke, sans que celui-ci s'en plaignent. Il aidait Sasuke pour les travaux dans sa demeure, allaient boire un coup ou s'entraînaient ensemble. S'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé c'était la rivalité entre eux. Chacun voulait prouver à l'autre sa puissance et montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Ils adoraient s'entraîner ensemble parce que c'était stimulant, ils allaient toujours au bout d'eux même. Justement ce jour là, ils avaient beaucoup forcé à l'entraînement et c'est épuisés et douloureux de partout qu'ils se posèrent chez Sasuke.

Je crois que tu m'as cassé une côte, souffla de douleur Naruto en posant sur le fauteuil.

Quoi tu aurais préférer que je te ménages, le bébé se moqua Sasuke

Tu es vraiment un enfoiré ! Tu fais le malin mais je suis sûr que je t'ai plutôt bien amoché aussi.

Dans tes rêves peut être, se défendit Sasuke.

Ils débouchèrent une bouteille de saké, qu'ils finirent bien trop vite dans la soirée. Naruto aimait bien le saké mais il tenait très mal l'alcool. La soirée venait à peine de débuter qu'il était déjà complètement bourré. Il délirait et tenait des propos à peine compréhensibles.

Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu, Sasuke.

Hn

Mais je le pense vraiment. Konoha n'était pas pareil sans toi.

Hn..merci

Je peux te poser juste une question ? Fit Naruto

Vas-y !

Pourquoi tu as décidé de revenir à Konoha ? Tu ne m'as toujours dit pourquoi.

Sasuke réfléchit un moment avant de donner sa réponse. Il n'était pas sûr que Naruto puisse comprendre ses raisons.

J'avais longtemps cru que pour purifier le nom de mon clan, il fallait que je coupe tous les liens entre Konoha et le clan Uchiwa. Mais j'avais tord, le clan Uchiwa fait parti de Konoha, il est impossible de rompre des liens aussi forts et historiques. Si je veux réellement restaurer l'honneur de mon clan je dois le faire ici à Konoha.

C'est pour restaurer le nom de ton clan que tu veux faire parti du Conseil des Clans ?

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Kakashi. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

Naruto rigola d'un rire grave et profond, même s'il était ivre son rire paraissait pourtant terriblement sérieux.

Tu t'y prends mal, souffla-t-il

Comment ça ?

Avec le Conseil des Clans, jamais ils n'accepteront ta requête.

Le clan Uchiwa a toujours fais parti du Conseil des Clans.

Mais ils diront que le clan Uchiwa n'existe plus.

Tant que je suis vivant, le clan Uchiwa demeure, répondit Sasuke légèrement énervé

Tu devrais te servir de la charte du Conseil des Clans. Il y a un article qui dit que les clans fondateurs de Konoha ont toujours un siège dans le Conseil des clans. Et si je me souviens bien les deux clans fondateurs de Konoha sont le clan Senju et le clan Uchiwa lui expliqua Naruto

Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Dans ma préparation à devenir Hokage, je dois apprendre toutes les lois de Konoha. Je te dis pas comment c'est galère. Tiens je parle comme Shikamaru maintenant! Fit-il en ricanant

Où est-ce que je peux consulter la charte du Conseil ?

Maintenant mon avis t'intéresses Mr Le prétentieux.

Naruto !

Si on peut plus rigoler ! À la bibliothèque d'archives de Konoha.

Le moment lucide de Naruto était déjà plus qu'un souvenir, l'alcool avait embrumé son esprit. Il était parti dans un monologue pour expliquer à quel point il était amoureux.

J'aime tellement Hinata, elle est la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Hn

Elle sent bon, elle est gentille, elle est belle...

Hn

Elle est intelligente, elle est douce...

Hn

C'est la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Tu as une fiancée toi Sasuke ?

Non

Une petite-amie ?

Non

Et Sakura?!

Quoi Sakura ?!

Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas en couple avec Sakura ?

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à la question, mais Naruto était déjà passé à autre chose. Il insistait pour lui montrer une technique secrète de taijustsu, la technique de l'homme ivre, mais Naruto avait juste réussit à casser la table basse. Sasuke était exaspéré et voulut mettre fin cette soirée le plus vite possible. Il prit Naruto par le bras et l'accompagna chez lui. Il était très tard dans la nuit, toutes les volets étaient fermés dans le Centre, tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps. Ils étaient seuls dans les rues de Konoha mais Naruto était ingérable et Sasuke était au bord de l'implosion.

Qu'est ce tu fais Saske ?

Je t'amène chez toi, espèce d'idiot.

Naruto se mit alors à hurler de rire.

Tu veux bien te taire espèce d'idiot !

C'est toi l'idiot pas moi.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

J'ai déménagé.

Tu pouvais pas dire ça avant ! Pesta Sasuke

Naruto vivait à présent dans les nouveaux appartements du Centre, ils devaient remonter toute la rue, ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard devant chez Naruto.

Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Hinata ! Tu vas l'adorer parce que...

C'est la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde, finit Sasuke

Comment tu sais ?

À peine étaient-ils rentré dans l'appartement que Naruto s'écria :

HINATAAA !

Mais tais-toi baka ! Elle doit dormir.

Finalement elle était pas présent ce soir là, elle avait juste laisser un mot pour expliquer qu'elle dormait à la demeure Hyûga.

Elle n'est jamais là en ce moment, fit Naruto d'une moue triste. Je te conseilles de bien réfléchir avant d'intégrer le Conseil des Clans parce que après tu ne fais plus que ça.


	7. Chapter 7

SAKURA

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Konoha était connu pour être le village pionnier dans le domaine du Ninjutsu Médical, les compétences et le savoir-faire des ninjas médecins de Konoha étaient enviés par tous les autres pays. Les hauts dirigeants des Cinq Grandes Nations avaient compris que la maîtrise du ninjutsu médical était un véritable atout lors des missions ou dans les champs de batailles et que cela pouvait sauver de nombreuses vies. Avec la création de la Grande Alliance Ninja, les Cinq Grands Pays ninjas avait crée le premier dispositif médical ninja du monde shinobi. L'objectif était de partager les connaissances et les savoir-faire des différents pays concernant le Ninjutsu médical. Sakura était l'ambassadrice du pays du Feu et dans le cadre de ses fonctions elle organisait partout dans le monde des grands colloques sur le Ninjutsu médical. Elle revenait justement d'une mission de 15 jours au Pays de l'Eau plus précisément au village de Kiri. Le village de Kiri était vraiment en retard concernant le Ninjutsu Médical, il existait très peu de ninja médecin mais le village compensait avec une large variété de plantes médicinales dont Sakura ne connaissait même pas les vertu. Le village de Kiri se situait sur une île et profitait ainsi d'une biodiversité unique dans le monde ninja, il existait à Kiri des variétés de plantes uniquement disponible au Pays de l'Eau. Elle était revenu de Kiri avec une plante appelé le Sogai, cette plante est utilisé par les ninjas de Kiri comme un poison car elle a effet de perturber le flux du chakra pendant un laps de temps. Si un ninja est empoissonné par le Sogai lors d'un combat, il perd la faculté de contrôler le flux de son chakra pendant quelques minutes. C'était la première fois que Sakura entendait parler d'une telle plante et elle voulait l'étudier dans le cadre des ses recherches concernant la maladie des shinobi. Sa journée de travail allait se terminer à l'hôpital quand elle entendit une agitation dans les couloirs. Il y avait un vacarme comme jamais elle n'avait connu à l'hôpital, elle crut à une urgence donc elle sortit en prompt de son laboratoire et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke ?! Que fait-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle totalement ahurie. Cela fessait déjà près de deux mois

que Sasuke était revenu au village, ils s'étaient vu quelques fois mais Sakura était toujours aussi déconcerté lorsque Sasuke se trouvait devant elle.

J'ai besoin de te parler, lui répondit-il

Euh oui, suis-moi.

Elle l'amena avec elle dans son laboratoire sous les regards curieux et les chuchotements de ses collègues. Elle savait qu'au village et encore plus à l'hôpital les gens aimaient alimentés les ragots. Elle imaginait très bien les rumeurs qui allait circuler sur elle et Sasuke dés demain.

Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et commença à se déshabiller. Sakura était tellement génée et embarrassé qu'elle bafouilla :

Mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Approches ! Lui fit-il

Elle s'avança hésitante et confuse mais se stoppa choquée lorsqu'elle découvrit l'énorme plaie sur le bras gauche de Sasuke. La plaie allait de son épaule jusqu'à son avant bras, elle était à vif et le sang ruisselait encore.

Mais que c'est-il passé ?

Ne t'en fais pas c'est une ancienne blessure mais il s'est récemment rouvert et même avec le pansement je n'arrive pas à arrêter le saignement.

Mais la plaie est encore à vif, ça n'a même pas cicatrisé !

Sakura était choquée, la blessure était vraiment grave, il aurait pu perdre son bras si ça c'était infecté et les pansements était sommaires et pas du tout adaptés. Elle devinait que Sasuke devait porté cette blessure depuis un long moment déjà, qu'il ne l'avait montré à personne et se contentait de faire les pansements lui-même.

Tu as vraiment de la chance que ça ne se soit pas infecté, tu aurais pu perdre ton bras tu sais ? Tu aurais dû me le montrer depuis longtemps déjà.

Sakura parcourra du regard le torse de Sasuke, son corps était recouvert de cicatrice, on pouvait voir à la forme des marques que celles-ci n'avaient pas correctement été pris en charge. Au milieu de son torse, entre ses pectoraux jusqu'à son abdomen, une large marque d'une entaille divisa sa poitrine. Sakura parcourra le long de la cicatrice avec son doigt, elle était large et profonde, la blessure devait être mortelle. Elle arrivait à peine à imaginer la vie que Sasuke avait pu avoir loin du village avec les nombreux dangers et menaces auxquels il avait dut être confrontés.

Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Rien qui te concerne, lui répondit Sasuke

Malgré tout ce temps Sasuke restait un mystère complet pour Sakura.

Tu devrais passer tous les deux jours à l'hôpital et une infirmière te refera ton pansement.

Ça ne va pas être possible, lui répondit Sasuke

Mais ta blessure est vraiment sérieuse Sasuke sans des soins adéquats ton bras ne cicatrisera jamais.

Je me débrouillerais.

Si tu veux je peux passer te faire ton pansement moi-même, tenta Sakura

Peut importe comme tu veux.

Sakura prit ça pour un oui. Sakura venait de terminer sa journée de travail donc ils quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital. En traversant les rues de Konoha avec Sasuke à ses côtés Sakura vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, elle était terriblement gênée mais Sasuke lui était toujours aussi impassible comme s'il ne remarquait pas les regards ou plus plausible comme s'il s'en fichait.

Tu veux dîner ? Lui proposa brusquement Sasuke

Euh oui...oui, balbutia maladroitement Sakura

Ils dînèrent ensemble dans un petit restaurant du Vieux Centre de Konoha, là bas les rues étaient moins fréquentés et l'ambiance était plus calme. Sakura avait d'abord cru que le dîner allait être bizarre, qu'ils n'auraient rien à se dire. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensembles au restaurant sans Naruto mais le repas avait été vraiment agréable.

Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire comment tu as eu cette blessure au torse ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à le savoir ?

Je sais pas je m'inquiètes

C'était il y a des années

Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

À la fin du dîner la nuit était tombé, Sasuke avait accompagné Sakura jusqu'à chez elle. En se couchant ce soir là Sakura n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Sasuke. Elle se rendit compte comme une bourrasque soufflant sur son cœur à quel point elle était toujours autant amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle avait même l'impression que son amour pour lui avait grandit et était encore plus profond. Mais elle devait de se protéger, elle avait déjà trop souffert à cause de son amour à sens unique pour Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas même pas ce que pensait Sasuke ou ce qu'il voulait à présent. Elle été totalement chamboulée. Est-ce que ce dîner été un rencard ? Ou bien juste une sortie entre amis ? Elle trouva difficilement le sommeil ce soir-là.

NARUTO

Cela fessait déjà plus de deux semaines que Naruto et Hinata s'étaient violemment disputés. Jamais une de leur dispute n'avait duré aussi longtemps, normalement au bout de 2 jours ils se retrouvaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, Naruto était vraiment en colère et ne comptait pas aller s'excuser. Pour lui c'était inacceptable qu'Hinata laisse les membres de son clan les déposséder ainsi de leur vie. Il avait crut qu'Hinata voulait devenir chef de clan pour changer les traditions archaïques de son clan mais elle se laissa complètement dominée par les Anciens. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il était déçu d'elle, ces temps-ci il reconnaissait à peine la jeune femme forte et aimante dont il était tombé amoureux. Naruto avait été envoyé en mission pendant une semaine, il pensait qu'à son retour il retrouverait Hinata à l'appartement et qu'ils pourraient discuter mais il n'en fut rien. Hinata n'était retournée à l'appartement durant son absence et était resté à la demeure Hyûga. Il était triste, déçu et en colère. Il ne savait même plus s'ils étaient toujours ensemble et si leur mariage était toujours d'actualité.

Pour se changer les idées ce soir, il avait organisé une sorte de soirée chez Sasuke avec Sakura, mais en réalité ils passaient leur temps à aider Sasuke pour ses travaux.

Je te préviens Naruto, il est hors de question que tu boives ce soir. J'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme l'autre fois. Dit Sasuke

Mais laisse-moi tranquille! Fit Naruto d'une voix acerbe et en se servant un verre de saké.

Sasuke et Sakura étaient surpris, jamais Naruto se montrait aussi hargneux.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? Demanda Sakura

Rien

Arrêtes, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hinata ?

Naruto détestait avec quelle facilité il pouvait être un livre ouvert pour Sakura. Il n'arrivait jamais rien à lui cacher longtemps.

Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Hum, ça fait deux semaines que je lui ai pas parlé.

Deux semaines ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

On a eu une grosse dispute et elle a quitté l'appartement.

Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Son clan...je veux dire, elle est l'héritière du clan Hyûga et va devenir le prochain chef de clan. Ces temps-ci, je l'ai à peine vu elle passe tout son temps à la demeure Hyûga. Mais c'est pas ça le problème, elle laisse les vieilles traditions de son clan prendre totalement le contrôle de notre vie. C'est le clan qui va complètement organiser notre mariage et il nous correspond pas du tout. En plus il faut que je signe un contrat qui explique que j'accepte que Hinata ni nos futurs enfants ne portent pas mon nom et de vivre à la demeure des Hyûga toute notre vie.

Ils peuvent exiger ça ?

Ce n'est pas surprenant ! Intervint Sasuke

Comment ça ? Lui fit Naruto

Hinata s'apprête à devenir le chef de l'un des plus vieux et des plus puissants clan de Konoha. En tant que régnante du clan Hyûga, elle doit porté le nom Hyûga et vos futurs enfants seront les futurs héritiers du clan, c'est logique.

Tu trouves que c'est acceptable ? S'écria Naruto

Je n'ai aucun avis sur la question, je t'explique juste comment les clans aussi anciens que les Hyûga fonctionnent et perdurent.

Moi je refuse que ma vie soit totalement contrôlée par son clan, et puis en tant que futur Hokage je ne peux pas m'afficher aussi proche d'un clan, il y aura conflit d'intérêts.

Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Hinata, ensemble vous trouverez une solution. Je suis sûre que Hinata ne doit pas être d'accord avec cette situation non plus. Et puis c'est vraiment pas sain que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis deux semaines.

C'est elle qui est partit, je ne sais même plus si on est encore fiancés ou pas, répondit Naruto d'un air abattu

Et cette situation te convient ?

Non, bien sûr que non, elle me manque.

Eh bien va lui parler.

Tu as totalement raison ! S'écria en se levant d'un bond. Il fit une bise sur le front de Sakura, prit sa veste et quitta rapidement la maison.

Naruto avait l'impression d'être le plus grand idiot de la Terre. Comment avait-il pu laisser cette situation dégénérée à ce point ? Il aimait Hinata plus que tout au monde, il refusait de la perdre pour de telles sottises. Il était prêt à faire des sacrifices et des concessions si ça voulait dire passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il fessait déjà nuit noir quand Naruto se pointa devant la demeure des Hyûga, mais il s'en moquait, il fallait qu'il parle avec Hinata et tout de suite.

Hinata ! Hinata ! Il faut que je te parle ! S'écria-t-il devant la porte

Une vielle dame qui devait faire parti des domestiques vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Bonsoir, est ce que vous pouvez aller chercher Hinata. Je suis son fiancé il faut que je lui parle.

Bonsoir je sais qui vous êtes Uzumaki-sama, mais il est tard je ne peux pas déranger Hinata-sama à cette heure-ci.

Je vous en prie, c'est vraiment important, il faut que je lui parle.

D'accord attendez ici, je vais aller voir.

Merci beaucoup.

Naruto attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité mais lorsque la vieille femme revint Hinata n'était pas avec elle.

Hinata-sama n'est pas là ce soir.

Quoi ! Comment ça ?

Hinata-sama n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Elle refuse de me parler c'est ça !

Hinata-sama n'est pas dans sa chambre, répéta la vieille femme

Mais il faut que je lui parle et que je m'excuse

Je vous conseille de repasser demain dans la journée.

La vieille dame le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Naruto était anéanti, Hinata refusait de lui parler, peut être que c'était vraiment fini entre eux et qu'il était trop stupide pour s'en être rendu compte. Il rentrait chez lui quand il vit la lumière à travers les fenêtres de l'appartement. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, le cœur remplit d'espoir et il la trouva là, juste devant lui, assise sur le lit.

Hinata ?!

Bonsoir Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

SAKURA

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Konoha était connu pour être le village pionnier dans le domaine du Ninjutsu Médical, les compétences et le savoir-faire des ninjas médecins de Konoha étaient enviés par tous les autres pays. Les hauts dirigeants des Cinq Grandes Nations avaient compris que la maîtrise du ninjutsu médical était un véritable atout lors des missions ou dans les champs de batailles et que cela pouvait sauver de nombreuses vies. Avec la création de la Grande Alliance Ninja, les Cinq Grands Pays ninjas avait crée le premier dispositif médical ninja du monde shinobi. L'objectif était de partager les connaissances et les savoir-faire des différents pays concernant le Ninjutsu médical. Sakura était l'ambassadrice du pays du Feu et dans le cadre de ses fonctions elle organisait partout dans le monde des grands colloques sur le Ninjutsu médical. Elle revenait justement d'une mission de 15 jours au Pays de l'Eau plus précisément au village de Kiri. Le village de Kiri était vraiment en retard concernant le Ninjutsu Médical, il existait très peu de ninja médecin mais le village compensait avec une large variété de plantes médicinales dont Sakura ne connaissait même pas les vertu. Le village de Kiri se situait sur une île et profitait ainsi d'une biodiversité unique dans le monde ninja, il existait à Kiri des variétés de plantes uniquement disponible au Pays de l'Eau. Elle était revenu de Kiri avec une plante appelé le Sogai, cette plante est utilisé par les ninjas de Kiri comme un poison car elle a effet de perturber le flux du chakra pendant un laps de temps. Si un ninja est empoissonné par le Sogai lors d'un combat, il perd la faculté de contrôler le flux de son chakra pendant quelques minutes. C'était la première fois que Sakura entendait parler d'une telle plante et elle voulait l'étudier dans le cadre des ses recherches concernant la maladie des shinobi. Sa journée de travail allait se terminer à l'hôpital quand elle entendit une agitation dans les couloirs. Il y avait un vacarme comme jamais elle n'avait connu à l'hôpital, elle crut à une urgence donc elle sortit en prompt de son laboratoire et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke ?! Que fait-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle totalement ahurie. Cela fessait déjà près de deux mois

que Sasuke était revenu au village, ils s'étaient vu quelques fois mais Sakura était toujours aussi déconcerté lorsque Sasuke se trouvait devant elle.

J'ai besoin de te parler, lui répondit-il

Euh oui, suis-moi.

Elle l'amena avec elle dans son laboratoire sous les regards curieux et les chuchotements de ses collègues. Elle savait qu'au village et encore plus à l'hôpital les gens aimaient alimentés les ragots. Elle imaginait très bien les rumeurs qui allait circuler sur elle et Sasuke dés demain.

Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et commença à se déshabiller. Sakura était tellement génée et embarrassé qu'elle bafouilla :

Mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Approches ! Lui fit-il

Elle s'avança hésitante et confuse mais se stoppa choquée lorsqu'elle découvrit l'énorme plaie sur le bras gauche de Sasuke. La plaie allait de son épaule jusqu'à son avant bras, elle était à vif et le sang ruisselait encore.

Mais que c'est-il passé ?

Ne t'en fais pas c'est une ancienne blessure mais il s'est récemment rouvert et même avec le pansement je n'arrive pas à arrêter le saignement.

Mais la plaie est encore à vif, ça n'a même pas cicatrisé !

Sakura était choquée, la blessure était vraiment grave, il aurait pu perdre son bras si ça c'était infecté et les pansements était sommaires et pas du tout adaptés. Elle devinait que Sasuke devait porté cette blessure depuis un long moment déjà, qu'il ne l'avait montré à personne et se contentait de faire les pansements lui-même.

Tu as vraiment de la chance que ça ne se soit pas infecté, tu aurais pu perdre ton bras tu sais ? Tu aurais dû me le montrer depuis longtemps déjà.

Sakura parcourra du regard le torse de Sasuke, son corps était recouvert de cicatrice, on pouvait voir à la forme des marques que celles-ci n'avaient pas correctement été pris en charge. Au milieu de son torse, entre ses pectoraux jusqu'à son abdomen, une large marque d'une entaille divisa sa poitrine. Sakura parcourra le long de la cicatrice avec son doigt, elle était large et profonde, la blessure devait être mortelle. Elle arrivait à peine à imaginer la vie que Sasuke avait pu avoir loin du village avec les nombreux dangers et menaces auxquels il avait dut être confrontés.

Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Rien qui te concerne, lui répondit Sasuke

Malgré tout ce temps Sasuke restait un mystère complet pour Sakura.

Tu devrais passer tous les deux jours à l'hôpital et une infirmière te refera ton pansement.

Ça ne va pas être possible, lui répondit Sasuke

Mais ta blessure est vraiment sérieuse Sasuke sans des soins adéquats ton bras ne cicatrisera jamais.

Je me débrouillerais.

Si tu veux je peux passer te faire ton pansement moi-même, tenta Sakura

Peut importe comme tu veux.

Sakura prit ça pour un oui. Sakura venait de terminer sa journée de travail donc ils quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital. En traversant les rues de Konoha avec Sasuke à ses côtés Sakura vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, elle était terriblement gênée mais Sasuke lui était toujours aussi impassible comme s'il ne remarquait pas les regards ou plus plausible comme s'il s'en fichait.

Tu veux dîner ? Lui proposa brusquement Sasuke

Euh oui...oui, balbutia maladroitement Sakura

Ils dînèrent ensemble dans un petit restaurant du Vieux Centre de Konoha, là bas les rues étaient moins fréquentés et l'ambiance était plus calme. Sakura avait d'abord cru que le dîner allait être bizarre, qu'ils n'auraient rien à se dire. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensembles au restaurant sans Naruto mais le repas avait été vraiment agréable.

Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire comment tu as eu cette blessure au torse ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à le savoir ?

Je sais pas je m'inquiètes

C'était il y a des années

Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

À la fin du dîner la nuit était tombé, Sasuke avait accompagné Sakura jusqu'à chez elle. En se couchant ce soir là Sakura n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Sasuke. Elle se rendit compte comme une bourrasque soufflant sur son cœur à quel point elle était toujours autant amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle avait même l'impression que son amour pour lui avait grandit et était encore plus profond. Mais elle devait de se protéger, elle avait déjà trop souffert à cause de son amour à sens unique pour Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas même pas ce que pensait Sasuke ou ce qu'il voulait à présent. Elle été totalement chamboulée. Est-ce que ce dîner été un rencard ? Ou bien juste une sortie entre amis ? Elle trouva difficilement le sommeil ce soir-là.

NARUTO

Cela fessait déjà plus de deux semaines que Naruto et Hinata s'étaient violemment disputés. Jamais une de leur dispute n'avait duré aussi longtemps, normalement au bout de 2 jours ils se retrouvaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, Naruto était vraiment en colère et ne comptait pas aller s'excuser. Pour lui c'était inacceptable qu'Hinata laisse les membres de son clan les déposséder ainsi de leur vie. Il avait crut qu'Hinata voulait devenir chef de clan pour changer les traditions archaïques de son clan mais elle se laissa complètement dominée par les Anciens. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il était déçu d'elle, ces temps-ci il reconnaissait à peine la jeune femme forte et aimante dont il était tombé amoureux. Naruto avait été envoyé en mission pendant une semaine, il pensait qu'à son retour il retrouverait Hinata à l'appartement et qu'ils pourraient discuter mais il n'en fut rien. Hinata n'était retournée à l'appartement durant son absence et était resté à la demeure Hyûga. Il était triste, déçu et en colère. Il ne savait même plus s'ils étaient toujours ensemble et si leur mariage était toujours d'actualité.

Pour se changer les idées ce soir, il avait organisé une sorte de soirée chez Sasuke avec Sakura, mais en réalité ils passaient leur temps à aider Sasuke pour ses travaux.

Je te préviens Naruto, il est hors de question que tu boives ce soir. J'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme l'autre fois. Dit Sasuke

Mais laisse-moi tranquille! Fit Naruto d'une voix acerbe et en se servant un verre de saké.

Sasuke et Sakura étaient surpris, jamais Naruto se montrait aussi hargneux.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? Demanda Sakura

Rien

Arrêtes, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hinata ?

Naruto détestait avec quelle facilité il pouvait être un livre ouvert pour Sakura. Il n'arrivait jamais rien à lui cacher longtemps.

Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Hum, ça fait deux semaines que je lui ai pas parlé.

Deux semaines ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

On a eu une grosse dispute et elle a quitté l'appartement.

Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Son clan...je veux dire, elle est l'héritière du clan Hyûga et va devenir le prochain chef de clan. Ces temps-ci, je l'ai à peine vu elle passe tout son temps à la demeure Hyûga. Mais c'est pas ça le problème, elle laisse les vieilles traditions de son clan prendre totalement le contrôle de notre vie. C'est le clan qui va complètement organiser notre mariage et il nous correspond pas du tout. En plus il faut que je signe un contrat qui explique que j'accepte que Hinata ni nos futurs enfants ne portent pas mon nom et de vivre à la demeure des Hyûga toute notre vie.

Ils peuvent exiger ça ?

Ce n'est pas surprenant ! Intervint Sasuke

Comment ça ? Lui fit Naruto

Hinata s'apprête à devenir le chef de l'un des plus vieux et des plus puissants clan de Konoha. En tant que régnante du clan Hyûga, elle doit porté le nom Hyûga et vos futurs enfants seront les futurs héritiers du clan, c'est logique.

Tu trouves que c'est acceptable ? S'écria Naruto

Je n'ai aucun avis sur la question, je t'explique juste comment les clans aussi anciens que les Hyûga fonctionnent et perdurent.

Moi je refuse que ma vie soit totalement contrôlée par son clan, et puis en tant que futur Hokage je ne peux pas m'afficher aussi proche d'un clan, il y aura conflit d'intérêts.

Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Hinata, ensemble vous trouverez une solution. Je suis sûre que Hinata ne doit pas être d'accord avec cette situation non plus. Et puis c'est vraiment pas sain que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis deux semaines.

C'est elle qui est partit, je ne sais même plus si on est encore fiancés ou pas, répondit Naruto d'un air abattu

Et cette situation te convient ?

Non, bien sûr que non, elle me manque.

Eh bien va lui parler.

Tu as totalement raison ! S'écria en se levant d'un bond. Il fit une bise sur le front de Sakura, prit sa veste et quitta rapidement la maison.

Naruto avait l'impression d'être le plus grand idiot de la Terre. Comment avait-il pu laisser cette situation dégénérée à ce point ? Il aimait Hinata plus que tout au monde, il refusait de la perdre pour de telles sottises. Il était prêt à faire des sacrifices et des concessions si ça voulait dire passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il fessait déjà nuit noir quand Naruto se pointa devant la demeure des Hyûga, mais il s'en moquait, il fallait qu'il parle avec Hinata et tout de suite.

Hinata ! Hinata ! Il faut que je te parle ! S'écria-t-il devant la porte

Une vielle dame qui devait faire parti des domestiques vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Bonsoir, est ce que vous pouvez aller chercher Hinata. Je suis son fiancé il faut que je lui parle.

Bonsoir je sais qui vous êtes Uzumaki-sama, mais il est tard je ne peux pas déranger Hinata-sama à cette heure-ci.

Je vous en prie, c'est vraiment important, il faut que je lui parle.

D'accord attendez ici, je vais aller voir.

Merci beaucoup.

Naruto attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité mais lorsque la vieille femme revint Hinata n'était pas avec elle.

Hinata-sama n'est pas là ce soir.

Quoi ! Comment ça ?

Hinata-sama n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Elle refuse de me parler c'est ça !

Hinata-sama n'est pas dans sa chambre, répéta la vieille femme

Mais il faut que je lui parle et que je m'excuse

Je vous conseille de repasser demain dans la journée.

La vieille dame le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Naruto était anéanti, Hinata refusait de lui parler, peut être que c'était vraiment fini entre eux et qu'il était trop stupide pour s'en être rendu compte. Il rentrait chez lui quand il vit la lumière à travers les fenêtres de l'appartement. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, le cœur remplit d'espoir et il la trouva là, juste devant lui, assise sur le lit.

Hinata ?!

Bonsoir Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

SASUKE

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour le village de Konoha, pour la première fois depuis la formation de la Grande Alliance Ninja, le Pays du Feu recevait le Sommet des Cinq Kages. L'enjeu de ce sommet était de définir la politique commune des Cinq Grandes Nations mais officieusement il était surtout question de parler de la réhabilitation de Sasuke Uchiwa en tant que shinobi à Konoha. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le Yondaime Raikage voulait la mort de Sasuke depuis que celui-ci avait tenté d'enlever son frère Killer B et que lors d'un combat Sasuke l'avait amputé d'un bras. Il exigeait de la part de Konoha que que Sasuke soit mise à mort. D'autres voix s'élevait contre Sasuke mais plus nuancé par exemple pour ses liens avec l'Akatsuki la Godaime Mizukage souhaite que Sasuke soit condamné à de la prison. Sasuke savait que tous les regards seraient braqués sur lui lors de ce sommet, Kakashi avait prévu un entretien entre lui et les autres Kages pour parler de la Confrérie Usagi mais il n'était ni impressionné ni inquiet. Le Sommet des Kages avait débuté depuis quelques heures déjà et Sasuke venait d'être convoqué. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il les retrouva tous comme autrefois, assis autour d'une immense table, leur couvre-chef posé et deux gardes derrière chacun d'eux. Sasuke reconnaissait chaque visage pour les avoir combattus il y a quelques années. Gaara, le Godaime Kazekage accompagné des son frère et sa sœur Kankurô et Temari la Godaime Mizukage Meï Terumi, escorté par Ao et Chôjûrô Ônoki le Sandaime Tsuchikage avec Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi Kakashi accompagné de Naruto et Saï puis enfin le Yondaime Raikage avec Shi et Darui. Il avait suffit que son regard croise celui du Yondaime Raikage pour que celui-ci s'emporte et il se leva pour l'étrangler contre le mur avec son avant bras. Sasuke avait oublié à quel point le Raikage pouvait être rapide et s'était laissé surprendre. Il pouvait aisément se délivrer de l'emprise du Kage mais il savait que s'il se défendait cela ne ferait que envenimer les choses. Naruto intervenu pour le libérer mais le Raikage ne lâchait pas prise.

Je devrais te tuer tout de suite, le menaça-t-il

Raikage nous sommes là pour discuter, vous ne pouvez pas attaquer un de mes shinobi ! Fit Kakashi

Le Raikage finit par lâcher le cou de Sasuke et retourna à sa place.

Comment avez-vous pu accepter sa réhabilitation au sein de Konoha sans nous consulter ! S'écria le Raikage

Cela ne concerne que le village de Konoha, se défendit Kakashi

C'est là que vous avez tord, il a commis des crimes dans l'ensemble du monde shinobi. Pour ce qu'il a fait à mon frère à Kumo je demande qu'il soit mis à mort.

Quoi mais Killer B est toujours en vie ! s'écria Naruto

C'est pour le principe ! Répondit le Raikage

Il doit payer pour avoir travailler pour l'Akatsuki, rajouta Meï. Même si ça me coûte vraiment de faire souffrir un si bel homme.

Il en est hors de question ! S'injuria Naruto. Vous semblez tous avoir oublié que sans Sasuke nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner cette guerre.

Ça suffit Naruto ! Fit Kakashi pour le faire taire. La décision a été prise par le Conseil de Konoha et Sasuke est un shinobi du Pays du Feu, point.

On ne veux surtout pas renoncer aux pupilles d'exception du Sharingan, je comprends fit Ônoki

Vous êtes bien trop indulgent à Kumo il aurait été pendu dés l'aube.

Sasuke les voyait débattre sur sa vie sans intervenir, la vérité était que les opinions des différents Kages le laisser totalement indifférent.

Tu n'as donc rien à dire toi ?! L'appela le Raikage visiblement irrité par le regard détaché de Sasuke

Non, je déteste parler pour ne rien dire, lui répondit Sasuke

Ônoki, le Tsuchikage se mit à rire, Sasuke avait réussit là ou bien d'autre avait échoué c'est à dire faire taire le Raikage.

Moi je l'aime bien, rajouta-t-il

Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Sasuke Uchiwa, si on pouvait bien commencer, intervenu enfin Gaara.

Tous les Kages reprirent leur place et la séance débuta :

Si j'ai demandé à Sasuke d'intervenir aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il a des informations importantes à partager, commença Kakashi

Quel genre d'informations ? Demanda la Mizukage

Il existe une Confrérie de ninja qui se fait appelé Usagi, ils vouent un culte à Kaguya. Ses adeptes cherchent à la ressusciter pour qu'elle puisse exécuter l'étape finale du Plan Œil de la Lune et que nous vivions tous à jamais dans des paradis illusoires avec le Tsukuyomi Infini.

As-tu des preuves de ce que tu raconte ? Demanda le Raikage

Non mais je les ai vu, pour l'instant ils sont peu nombreux, ils n'attaquent pas et cherchent seulement à renflouer leur rang

Alors nous sommes censé te croire sur parole ?

La Confrérie Usagi...il y a quelques temps ils étaient au Pays de la Terre, rajouta le Tsuchikage

Pourquoi ne pas avoir informer le Sommet ? Demanda Meï

Parce que nous nous en sommes chargé

Pas totalement il faut croire, rajouta le Raikage

Nous ne pouvons pas faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. L'Akatsuki s'est développé grâce aux failles de notre sécurité, pour se genre d'organisations il faut qu'on procède tous ensemble, dit Gaara

C'est une menace qui pèsent sur nos Cinq Nations, rajouta Kakashi

Mais est-ce vraiment une menace si importante ? Ils sont à peine une dizaine et ils n'ont encore rien fait, rajouta Ônoki

La Confrérie Usagi repose sur une idéologie tout comme l'Akatsuki et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une idéologie, puisqu'on peut pas la tuer, répondit Sasuke

Comment la Confrérie a-t-elle put avoir des informations aussi confidentielles sur le Tsukuyomi Infini ? Moi-même je ne me souviens de rien quand j'en étais sur l'emprise.

Il doit avoir une taupe dans vos entourage, répondit Sasuke

C'est impossible toutes les personnes qui en savent autant sur Kaguya sont autour de cette table

Comment peut-on être sûr que ce n'est pas toi ? Tu es le seul ninja nukenin, il y a quelques années tu voulais tous nous détruire. Comment savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ? Dit le Raikage

Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? J'ai participé au scellage de Kaguya.

Oui, mais je sais aussi que qu'après avoir vaincu Kaguya tu voulais tous nous éliminer afin d'instaurer une Révolution, lui répondit le Raikage

Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?! S'écria Naruto

Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

Vous avez le droit de ne pas me faire confiance, c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de tous vous tuez plusieurs fois, je le nie pas. Mais je ne suis plus votre ennemi, par contre il y a un véritable ennemi qui menace la paix fragile du monde shinobi, et il est actuellement en train de grossir ses rangs. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont et de quoi ils sont capables. Il faut commencer à agir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas le même désastre que l'Akatsuki.

Il faut commencer par identifier nos ennemies, rajouta Gaara

Mais nous avons aucunes pistes sur eux, ils sont extrêmement discrets, fit le Tsuchikage

J'ai des contacts qui ont réussi à les pister, ils sont aux Pays du Son à Otto et tentent de recruter des nouveaux adhérents.

C'est le village où Orochimaru fessait ses expériences, les ninjas des autres nations ne sont pas admis là bas, expliqua Meï

C'est aussi le repaire de bons nombres de ninjas nukenin, rajouta le Raikage

Nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans provoquer un accident diplomatique, expliqua Gaara

Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Kakashi

J'ai des contacts à Otto qui me permettront de nous dissimuler, dit Sasuke

Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir seul ? Fit le Raikage

Pour permettre une véritable cohésion de l'Alliance Ninja, je propose que chaque village envoie un ninja

Cette mission est strictement confidentiel il ne peut donc s'agir que des ninjas ici présents, précisa Gaara

Shi veille à ne jamais lâcher l'Uchiwa des yeux.

Temari tu représentera Suna

Chôjûrô je compte sur toi

Papi, j'ai envie d'y aller, fit Kurotsuchi

Naruto, je te confie cette mission

Ils se mirent ensuite d'accord pour intervenir le plus rapidement possible donc le lendemain ils quittèrent le village de Konoha pour débuter la mission.

NARUTO

C'était la première fois que l'Alliance Ninja coordonnait une mission entre les Cinq Grandes Nations. Naruto était heureux de constater que l'esprit de cohésion et d'unité était resté intacte malgré la fin de la IVème Grande Guerre. Bien entendu, il y avait encore des divergences entre les Cinq Kages mais ça le rassurait pour l'avenir de savoir que les villages ninja voulaient travaillés ensemble pour préserver la paix.

Depuis l'aube ils courraient sans relâche pour arriver le plus rapidement à Otto, ils étaient proches du village mais Sasuke décida de poser un camp et d'attendre la nuit pour intervenir.

Pourquoi il faut qu'on s'arrête ? Nous sommes si près du village, demanda Shi

Nous devons attendre le nuit si nous voulons avoir une chance de pénétrer dans le village sans se faire repérer, leur expliqua-t-il

Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps, qu'est ce qu'il nous garantis que la Confrérie Usagi sera encore là quand nous s'y seront, intervenu Kurotsuchi

En plus, on risque de se faire repérer en restant trop longtemps au abord du village, rajouta Shi

C'est vrai mais nous attendrons la nuit, c'est plus sûr !

Selon qui ? Toi, mais qui t'as désigné comme chef d'équipe ? Rajouta Shi

Eh on se calme ! Intervenu Naruto pour protéger son ami

Je suis le seul à connaître le village de Otto et à pouvoir vous faire rentrer, alors on fait comme j'ai décidé, dit Sasuke qui commençait à s'irriter

Comment ose-t-il ? Nous avons pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un ninja nukenin de ton genre ! S'énerva Shi

Hey calmez-vous les gars ! S'écria Chôjûrô

À cause de vos conneries, on peut se faire repérer sans même être encore rentrer à Otto alors taisez-vous ! Intervenu Temari

Pour l'instant on fait comme Sasuke nous dit nous n'avons pas d'autre options, conclua Kurotsuchi

Naruto était inquiet, les nerfs étaient déjà à vifs alors que la mission venait à peine de débuter, s'ils continuaient de se chamailler de la sorte il se feraient vite repérés. Mais les heures passaient et les esprits se calmaient, le Soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Tous les ninjas s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un feu de camp pour parler de stratégies mais Sasuke manquait à l'appel.

Où est l'Uchiwa ? Demanda Temari

Ça fait quelques heures qu'il s'est isolé, répondit Shi d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

Je vais le chercher, fit Naruto

Naruto était préoccupé par l'attitude de Sasuke, il craignait que celui-ci explose de colère sous les remarques des autres shinobi. Il le retrouva adossé à un arbre en train de se reposer, il s'assit à côtés de lui.

Ça va ? Lui demanda Naruto

Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Je sais pas, c'est par rapport aux remarques du Raikage et de Shi

Ce qu'ils pensent de moi ne m'atteint pas

Naruto savait que Sasuke disait vrai, il ne s'est jamais soucié de ce que les autres pouvaient pensé de lui, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes forces.

Tu sais ça va être une mission délicat, nous sommes avec des ninjas d'autres villages...et euh je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas travaillé en équipe...et que euh...

Si tu me disait simplement où tu veux en venir Naruto

Il faut que tu sois plus coopératif, il faut que explique ton plan, tu ne peux pas exiger d'eux de simplement te suivre et de te faire confiance. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, c'est un travail d'équipe.

Tu as fini ?

Non et arrête de te comporter comme une connard arrogant !

Ça ne va pas être possible c'est un trait de ma personnalité, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois

Ils rigolèrent puis ils rejoignirent les autres pour préparer leur plan d'attaque. Quand il fit nuit noire, ils quittèrent le camps pour se rendre au village. Ils rentèrent par la façade Sud du village qui donnait sur la forêt des Brumes. C'était le coin le plus vulnérable coin du village mais seulement à condition de bien connaître les environs. C'était là que intervenait ses anciens coéquipier de Taka. Ils les attendraient aux portes du village pour les guider. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, Naruto constata pourquoi il portait un tel nom, une brume épaisse recouvrait toute la forêt, il ne voyait rien et sans les indications de Sasuke ils se seraient perdu depuis longtemps. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes Sud du village et il reconnu deux membres de l'équipe Taka les attendre, il s'agissait de Suigetsu et Karin. Il vit la jeune femme courir et se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke pour l'enlacer, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un serrer Sasuke dans ses bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué Sasuke-kun ! Fit Karin

Karin, lâche-moi on n'a pas le temps, lui répondit Sasuke

Tu me n'avais pas prévenu que vous serez six, ça va compliqué les choses, dit Suigetsu

Faudra si faire, le sécha Sasuke

Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois, souffla Suigetsu

Ils traversèrent le village d'Otto en passant entre les toits, les rues étaient désertes car Otto avait mis en place un couvre-feu une fois la nuit tombé et seuls des gardes patrouillaient dans les rues. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une petite maison un peu à l'écart que Karin et Suigetsu avaient perquisitionné, ils y retrouvèrent Jûgo.

Je ne savait pas que tes contacts à Otto étaient des ninjas nukenin, fit Shi

Il nous cherche ou quoi celui-là ? Tu veux mourir ?! S'écria Suigetsu

Suigetsu laisse tomber ! Dites-nous plutôt ce que vous savez sur la Confrérie Usagi, ordonna Sasuke

À part que c'est une belle bande de tarés tu veux dire ! S'esclaffa Suigetsu

Oh mais tais-toi un peu Suigetsu tu nous embarrasse ! Lui cria dessus Karin

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ont pris leur quartier à Otto, ils réunissent des ninjas nukenin du monde entier pour une grande réunion qui aura lieu dans 2 jours. Je crois qu'ils cherchent à recruter du monde, leur expliqua Jûgo

Comment ça se fait que Orochimaru ai laissé une telle chose se produire à Otto ?

Orochimaru mais tu n'es plus à la page, mon pauvre vieux ! Se moqua Suigetsu

Orochimaru a quitté Otto depuis des années, le village est contrôlé par Gizen Michoshi, un déserteur du village de Kiri. Otto est devenu la planque idéale pour tous les ninja nukenin et le village prospèrent grâce au commerces parallèles.

Gizen Michoshi vous avez dit ? C'est impossible il est mort il y a des années

Je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien en vie et que c'est un bel enfoiré ! Rajouta Suigetsu

Parle nous plus de la Confrérie Usagi, qu'est ce que tu sais ? Demanda Kurotsuchi

Ils vouent un culte à une Déesse qu'il appelle Kaguya, selon eux elle est la mère du chakra, une Déesse toute puissante qui va ramener la paix dans le monde grâce au Tsukuyomi Infini. Personne ne sait vraiment de quoi il s'agit mais les gens commencent à être curieux et ils ont de plus en plus d'adeptes, continua Jûgo

On dit que leur chef qui se fait appeler le Prophète est hyper puissant et qu'il arrive à rentrer dans l'esprit des gens, rajouta Karin

Le Prophète ? Vous l'avez vu ? Vous savez qui sait ? Questionna Chôjûrô

Non mais c'est sûr qu'il sera présent lors de leur grande cérémonie, répondit Karin

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était des foutaises, ces trucs à propos de la Déesse Kaguya mais ça doit être drôlement sérieux pour que des ninjas des Cinq Grandes Nations s'en préoccupent

Cela ne vous regarde en rien, dit fermement Temari

C'est impérative que nous puisons être présent lors de cette cérémonie, leur expliqua Naruto

On fera de notre mieux mais je vous préviens ça va être impossible d'infiltrer 6 personnes, dit Jûgo

Leur entretien se termina sur ça et tous les membres de l'Unité de l'Alliance Ninja allèrent se coucher. Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans la même chambres.

On peut leur faire confiance ? Demanda Naruto

Oui, ne t'en fais pas ils sont loyaux, lui répondit Sasuke

Je peux te poser une question, fit Naruto

Si je te dit non tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

Non...Est-ce que Karin est ta petite-amie ?

En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Contentes-toi de me répondre, s'il te plaît

Non, répondit finalement Sasuke

Après un court instant de silence Naruto reprit :

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Sakura ?

Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

On va vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ?! Souffla Sasuke déjà saoulé

Oui, allez dis-moi, insista Naruto

Racontes-moi plutôt ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

Elle ne m'a rien dit justement mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle t'évitait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

Mais rien, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé puis elle s'est enfuie, expliqua Sasuke

Et toi tu n'as rien fait ?

Qu'est ce que tu aurais voulut que je fasse ? Se défendit Sasuke

Oh mais plein de choses...ironisa Naruto, puis avec une voix plus sérieuse il reprit :

Tu sais pourquoi j'ai renoncé à Sakura ? Parce que même après toutes ses années elle n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je crois qu'elle est incapable de cesser de t'aimer, lui confia Naruto

Je comprends pas ce qu'elle peut voir en moi.

Moi non plus, se moqua Naruto

Tu sais si tu ne veux pas être avec elle, tu dois lui dire clairement. Elle a assez souffert et elle mérite mieux que ça.


	10. Chapter 10

SASUKE

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour le village de Konoha, pour la première fois depuis la formation de la Grande Alliance Ninja, le Pays du Feu recevait le Sommet des Cinq Kages. L'enjeu de ce sommet était de définir la politique commune des Cinq Grandes Nations mais officieusement il était surtout question de parler de la réhabilitation de Sasuke Uchiwa en tant que shinobi à Konoha. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le Yondaime Raikage voulait la mort de Sasuke depuis que celui-ci avait tenté d'enlever son frère Killer B et que lors d'un combat Sasuke l'avait amputé d'un bras. Il exigeait de la part de Konoha que que Sasuke soit mise à mort. D'autres voix s'élevait contre Sasuke mais plus nuancé par exemple pour ses liens avec l'Akatsuki la Godaime Mizukage souhaite que Sasuke soit condamné à de la prison. Sasuke savait que tous les regards seraient braqués sur lui lors de ce sommet, Kakashi avait prévu un entretien entre lui et les autres Kages pour parler de la Confrérie Usagi mais il n'était ni impressionné ni inquiet. Le Sommet des Kages avait débuté depuis quelques heures déjà et Sasuke venait d'être convoqué. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il les retrouva tous comme autrefois, assis autour d'une immense table, leur couvre-chef posé et deux gardes derrière chacun d'eux. Sasuke reconnaissait chaque visage pour les avoir combattus il y a quelques années. Gaara, le Godaime Kazekage accompagné des son frère et sa sœur Kankurô et Temari la Godaime Mizukage Meï Terumi, escorté par Ao et Chôjûrô Ônoki le Sandaime Tsuchikage avec Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi Kakashi accompagné de Naruto et Saï puis enfin le Yondaime Raikage avec Shi et Darui. Il avait suffit que son regard croise celui du Yondaime Raikage pour que celui-ci s'emporte et il se leva pour l'étrangler contre le mur avec son avant bras. Sasuke avait oublié à quel point le Raikage pouvait être rapide et s'était laissé surprendre. Il pouvait aisément se délivrer de l'emprise du Kage mais il savait que s'il se défendait cela ne ferait que envenimer les choses. Naruto intervenu pour le libérer mais le Raikage ne lâchait pas prise.

Je devrais te tuer tout de suite, le menaça-t-il

Raikage nous sommes là pour discuter, vous ne pouvez pas attaquer un de mes shinobi ! Fit Kakashi

Le Raikage finit par lâcher le cou de Sasuke et retourna à sa place.

Comment avez-vous pu accepter sa réhabilitation au sein de Konoha sans nous consulter ! S'écria le Raikage

Cela ne concerne que le village de Konoha, se défendit Kakashi

C'est là que vous avez tord, il a commis des crimes dans l'ensemble du monde shinobi. Pour ce qu'il a fait à mon frère à Kumo je demande qu'il soit mis à mort.

Quoi mais Killer B est toujours en vie ! s'écria Naruto

C'est pour le principe ! Répondit le Raikage

Il doit payer pour avoir travailler pour l'Akatsuki, rajouta Meï. Même si ça me coûte vraiment de faire souffrir un si bel homme.

Il en est hors de question ! S'injuria Naruto. Vous semblez tous avoir oublié que sans Sasuke nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner cette guerre.

Ça suffit Naruto ! Fit Kakashi pour le faire taire. La décision a été prise par le Conseil de Konoha et Sasuke est un shinobi du Pays du Feu, point.

On ne veux surtout pas renoncer aux pupilles d'exception du Sharingan, je comprends fit Ônoki

Vous êtes bien trop indulgent à Kumo il aurait été pendu dés l'aube.

Sasuke les voyait débattre sur sa vie sans intervenir, la vérité était que les opinions des différents Kages le laisser totalement indifférent.

Tu n'as donc rien à dire toi ?! L'appela le Raikage visiblement irrité par le regard détaché de Sasuke

Non, je déteste parler pour ne rien dire, lui répondit Sasuke

Ônoki, le Tsuchikage se mit à rire, Sasuke avait réussit là ou bien d'autre avait échoué c'est à dire faire taire le Raikage.

Moi je l'aime bien, rajouta-t-il

Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Sasuke Uchiwa, si on pouvait bien commencer, intervenu enfin Gaara.

Tous les Kages reprirent leur place et la séance débuta :

Si j'ai demandé à Sasuke d'intervenir aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il a des informations importantes à partager, commença Kakashi

Quel genre d'informations ? Demanda la Mizukage

Il existe une Confrérie de ninja qui se fait appelé Usagi, ils vouent un culte à Kaguya. Ses adeptes cherchent à la ressusciter pour qu'elle puisse exécuter l'étape finale du Plan Œil de la Lune et que nous vivions tous à jamais dans des paradis illusoires avec le Tsukuyomi Infini.

As-tu des preuves de ce que tu raconte ? Demanda le Raikage

Non mais je les ai vu, pour l'instant ils sont peu nombreux, ils n'attaquent pas et cherchent seulement à renflouer leur rang

Alors nous sommes censé te croire sur parole ?

La Confrérie Usagi...il y a quelques temps ils étaient au Pays de la Terre, rajouta le Tsuchikage

Pourquoi ne pas avoir informer le Sommet ? Demanda Meï

Parce que nous nous en sommes chargé

Pas totalement il faut croire, rajouta le Raikage

Nous ne pouvons pas faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. L'Akatsuki s'est développé grâce aux failles de notre sécurité, pour se genre d'organisations il faut qu'on procède tous ensemble, dit Gaara

C'est une menace qui pèsent sur nos Cinq Nations, rajouta Kakashi

Mais est-ce vraiment une menace si importante ? Ils sont à peine une dizaine et ils n'ont encore rien fait, rajouta Ônoki

La Confrérie Usagi repose sur une idéologie tout comme l'Akatsuki et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une idéologie, puisqu'on peut pas la tuer, répondit Sasuke

Comment la Confrérie a-t-elle put avoir des informations aussi confidentielles sur le Tsukuyomi Infini ? Moi-même je ne me souviens de rien quand j'en étais sur l'emprise.

Il doit avoir une taupe dans vos entourage, répondit Sasuke

C'est impossible toutes les personnes qui en savent autant sur Kaguya sont autour de cette table

Comment peut-on être sûr que ce n'est pas toi ? Tu es le seul ninja nukenin, il y a quelques années tu voulais tous nous détruire. Comment savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ? Dit le Raikage

Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? J'ai participé au scellage de Kaguya.

Oui, mais je sais aussi que qu'après avoir vaincu Kaguya tu voulais tous nous éliminer afin d'instaurer une Révolution, lui répondit le Raikage

Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?! S'écria Naruto

Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

Vous avez le droit de ne pas me faire confiance, c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de tous vous tuez plusieurs fois, je le nie pas. Mais je ne suis plus votre ennemi, par contre il y a un véritable ennemi qui menace la paix fragile du monde shinobi, et il est actuellement en train de grossir ses rangs. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont et de quoi ils sont capables. Il faut commencer à agir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas le même désastre que l'Akatsuki.

Il faut commencer par identifier nos ennemies, rajouta Gaara

Mais nous avons aucunes pistes sur eux, ils sont extrêmement discrets, fit le Tsuchikage

J'ai des contacts qui ont réussi à les pister, ils sont aux Pays du Son à Otto et tentent de recruter des nouveaux adhérents.

C'est le village où Orochimaru fessait ses expériences, les ninjas des autres nations ne sont pas admis là bas, expliqua Meï

C'est aussi le repaire de bons nombres de ninjas nukenin, rajouta le Raikage

Nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans provoquer un accident diplomatique, expliqua Gaara

Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Kakashi

J'ai des contacts à Otto qui me permettront de nous dissimuler, dit Sasuke

Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir seul ? Fit le Raikage

Pour permettre une véritable cohésion de l'Alliance Ninja, je propose que chaque village envoie un ninja

Cette mission est strictement confidentiel il ne peut donc s'agir que des ninjas ici présents, précisa Gaara

Shi veille à ne jamais lâcher l'Uchiwa des yeux.

Temari tu représentera Suna

Chôjûrô je compte sur toi

Papi, j'ai envie d'y aller, fit Kurotsuchi

Naruto, je te confie cette mission

Ils se mirent ensuite d'accord pour intervenir le plus rapidement possible donc le lendemain ils quittèrent le village de Konoha pour débuter la mission.

NARUTO

C'était la première fois que l'Alliance Ninja coordonnait une mission entre les Cinq Grandes Nations. Naruto était heureux de constater que l'esprit de cohésion et d'unité était resté intacte malgré la fin de la IVème Grande Guerre. Bien entendu, il y avait encore des divergences entre les Cinq Kages mais ça le rassurait pour l'avenir de savoir que les villages ninja voulaient travaillés ensemble pour préserver la paix.

Depuis l'aube ils courraient sans relâche pour arriver le plus rapidement à Otto, ils étaient proches du village mais Sasuke décida de poser un camp et d'attendre la nuit pour intervenir.

Pourquoi il faut qu'on s'arrête ? Nous sommes si près du village, demanda Shi

Nous devons attendre le nuit si nous voulons avoir une chance de pénétrer dans le village sans se faire repérer, leur expliqua-t-il

Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps, qu'est ce qu'il nous garantis que la Confrérie Usagi sera encore là quand nous s'y seront, intervenu Kurotsuchi

En plus, on risque de se faire repérer en restant trop longtemps au abord du village, rajouta Shi

C'est vrai mais nous attendrons la nuit, c'est plus sûr !

Selon qui ? Toi, mais qui t'as désigné comme chef d'équipe ? Rajouta Shi

Eh on se calme ! Intervenu Naruto pour protéger son ami

Je suis le seul à connaître le village de Otto et à pouvoir vous faire rentrer, alors on fait comme j'ai décidé, dit Sasuke qui commençait à s'irriter

Comment ose-t-il ? Nous avons pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un ninja nukenin de ton genre ! S'énerva Shi

Hey calmez-vous les gars ! S'écria Chôjûrô

À cause de vos conneries, on peut se faire repérer sans même être encore rentrer à Otto alors taisez-vous ! Intervenu Temari

Pour l'instant on fait comme Sasuke nous dit nous n'avons pas d'autre options, conclua Kurotsuchi

Naruto était inquiet, les nerfs étaient déjà à vifs alors que la mission venait à peine de débuter, s'ils continuaient de se chamailler de la sorte il se feraient vite repérés. Mais les heures passaient et les esprits se calmaient, le Soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Tous les ninjas s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un feu de camp pour parler de stratégies mais Sasuke manquait à l'appel.

Où est l'Uchiwa ? Demanda Temari

Ça fait quelques heures qu'il s'est isolé, répondit Shi d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

Je vais le chercher, fit Naruto

Naruto était préoccupé par l'attitude de Sasuke, il craignait que celui-ci explose de colère sous les remarques des autres shinobi. Il le retrouva adossé à un arbre en train de se reposer, il s'assit à côtés de lui.

Ça va ? Lui demanda Naruto

Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Je sais pas, c'est par rapport aux remarques du Raikage et de Shi

Ce qu'ils pensent de moi ne m'atteint pas

Naruto savait que Sasuke disait vrai, il ne s'est jamais soucié de ce que les autres pouvaient pensé de lui, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes forces.

Tu sais ça va être une mission délicat, nous sommes avec des ninjas d'autres villages...et euh je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas travaillé en équipe...et que euh...

Si tu me disait simplement où tu veux en venir Naruto

Il faut que tu sois plus coopératif, il faut que explique ton plan, tu ne peux pas exiger d'eux de simplement te suivre et de te faire confiance. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, c'est un travail d'équipe.

Tu as fini ?

Non et arrête de te comporter comme une connard arrogant !

Ça ne va pas être possible c'est un trait de ma personnalité, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois

Ils rigolèrent puis ils rejoignirent les autres pour préparer leur plan d'attaque. Quand il fit nuit noire, ils quittèrent le camps pour se rendre au village. Ils rentèrent par la façade Sud du village qui donnait sur la forêt des Brumes. C'était le coin le plus vulnérable coin du village mais seulement à condition de bien connaître les environs. C'était là que intervenait ses anciens coéquipier de Taka. Ils les attendraient aux portes du village pour les guider. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, Naruto constata pourquoi il portait un tel nom, une brume épaisse recouvrait toute la forêt, il ne voyait rien et sans les indications de Sasuke ils se seraient perdu depuis longtemps. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes Sud du village et il reconnu deux membres de l'équipe Taka les attendre, il s'agissait de Suigetsu et Karin. Il vit la jeune femme courir et se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke pour l'enlacer, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un serrer Sasuke dans ses bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué Sasuke-kun ! Fit Karin

Karin, lâche-moi on n'a pas le temps, lui répondit Sasuke

Tu me n'avais pas prévenu que vous serez six, ça va compliqué les choses, dit Suigetsu

Faudra si faire, le sécha Sasuke

Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois, souffla Suigetsu

Ils traversèrent le village d'Otto en passant entre les toits, les rues étaient désertes car Otto avait mis en place un couvre-feu une fois la nuit tombé et seuls des gardes patrouillaient dans les rues. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une petite maison un peu à l'écart que Karin et Suigetsu avaient perquisitionné, ils y retrouvèrent Jûgo.

Je ne savait pas que tes contacts à Otto étaient des ninjas nukenin, fit Shi

Il nous cherche ou quoi celui-là ? Tu veux mourir ?! S'écria Suigetsu

Suigetsu laisse tomber ! Dites-nous plutôt ce que vous savez sur la Confrérie Usagi, ordonna Sasuke

À part que c'est une belle bande de tarés tu veux dire ! S'esclaffa Suigetsu

Oh mais tais-toi un peu Suigetsu tu nous embarrasse ! Lui cria dessus Karin

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ont pris leur quartier à Otto, ils réunissent des ninjas nukenin du monde entier pour une grande réunion qui aura lieu dans 2 jours. Je crois qu'ils cherchent à recruter du monde, leur expliqua Jûgo

Comment ça se fait que Orochimaru ai laissé une telle chose se produire à Otto ?

Orochimaru mais tu n'es plus à la page, mon pauvre vieux ! Se moqua Suigetsu

Orochimaru a quitté Otto depuis des années, le village est contrôlé par Gizen Michoshi, un déserteur du village de Kiri. Otto est devenu la planque idéale pour tous les ninja nukenin et le village prospèrent grâce au commerces parallèles.

Gizen Michoshi vous avez dit ? C'est impossible il est mort il y a des années

Je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien en vie et que c'est un bel enfoiré ! Rajouta Suigetsu

Parle nous plus de la Confrérie Usagi, qu'est ce que tu sais ? Demanda Kurotsuchi

Ils vouent un culte à une Déesse qu'il appelle Kaguya, selon eux elle est la mère du chakra, une Déesse toute puissante qui va ramener la paix dans le monde grâce au Tsukuyomi Infini. Personne ne sait vraiment de quoi il s'agit mais les gens commencent à être curieux et ils ont de plus en plus d'adeptes, continua Jûgo

On dit que leur chef qui se fait appeler le Prophète est hyper puissant et qu'il arrive à rentrer dans l'esprit des gens, rajouta Karin

Le Prophète ? Vous l'avez vu ? Vous savez qui sait ? Questionna Chôjûrô

Non mais c'est sûr qu'il sera présent lors de leur grande cérémonie, répondit Karin

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était des foutaises, ces trucs à propos de la Déesse Kaguya mais ça doit être drôlement sérieux pour que des ninjas des Cinq Grandes Nations s'en préoccupent

Cela ne vous regarde en rien, dit fermement Temari

C'est impérative que nous puisons être présent lors de cette cérémonie, leur expliqua Naruto

On fera de notre mieux mais je vous préviens ça va être impossible d'infiltrer 6 personnes, dit Jûgo

Leur entretien se termina sur ça et tous les membres de l'Unité de l'Alliance Ninja allèrent se coucher. Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans la même chambres.

On peut leur faire confiance ? Demanda Naruto

Oui, ne t'en fais pas ils sont loyaux, lui répondit Sasuke

Je peux te poser une question, fit Naruto

Si je te dit non tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

Non...Est-ce que Karin est ta petite-amie ?

En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Contentes-toi de me répondre, s'il te plaît

Non, répondit finalement Sasuke

Après un court instant de silence Naruto reprit :

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Sakura ?

Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

On va vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ?! Souffla Sasuke déjà saoulé

Oui, allez dis-moi, insista Naruto

Racontes-moi plutôt ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

Elle ne m'a rien dit justement mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle t'évitait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

Mais rien, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé puis elle s'est enfuie, expliqua Sasuke

Et toi tu n'as rien fait ?

Qu'est ce que tu aurais voulut que je fasse ? Se défendit Sasuke

Oh mais plein de choses...ironisa Naruto, puis avec une voix plus sérieuse il reprit :

Tu sais pourquoi j'ai renoncé à Sakura ? Parce que même après toutes ses années elle n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je crois qu'elle est incapable de cesser de t'aimer, lui confia Naruto

Je comprends pas ce qu'elle peut voir en moi.

Moi non plus, se moqua Naruto

Tu sais si tu ne veux pas être avec elle, tu dois lui dire clairement. Elle a assez souffert et elle mérite mieux que ça.


	11. Chapter 11

HINATA

Des semaines étaient passés depuis que Hinata avait osé s'opposer aux Anciens de son clan. Jamais Hinata ne s'était sentie aussi forte et sûre d'elle, et elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle sensation. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Néanmoins elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle payerait le prix de son audace, justement aujourd'hui son père l'avait convoqué à la demeure Hyûga. Depuis son conflits avec les Anciens ceux-ci avaient refusé de lui adresser la parole et avait interrompu sa préparation de future régnante du clan Hyûga. Elle n'avait donc pas mit les pieds à la demeure Hyûga depuis des semaines. Son père l'attendait dans son bureau. Hinata détestait ce bureau, à chaque fois que son père l'a convoquait s'était toujours pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était dans ce bureau qu'elle apprit la mort de sa mère et son déshéritage de la succession du clan. Mais à présent Hinata n'était plus une petite fille de 10 ans, elle n'était plus naïve et faible, au contraire elle se sentait gargarisée par une nouvelle force en elle. Sa sœur aussi était présent dans le bureau et la toisait du regard.

Bonjour père ! Bonjour Hanabi !

Bonjour, répondit son père. J'ai eu écho de ton altercation avec les Anciens du clan. Ils m'ont expliqué que tu refusait de te soumettre aux traditions ancestrales de notre clan. Est-ce vrai ?

Oui, c'est exacte, je refuse simplement que les Anciens prennent le contrôle de ma vie.

Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que en tant que futur chef du clan, tu ne vas pas avoir une vie ordinaire. Il faudra que tu sacrifice énormément de ta personne pour ce titre.

Je le comprends père mais...

Mais tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça, tu n'es pas faite pour ce rôle j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre mais ils ont fortement insisté, ils pensaient que ton mariage avec le futur Hokage allait être une opportunité pour le clan mais moi je le savais que tu en serait incapable, je te connais par cœur.

Alors même son propre père ne croyait pas en elle, il la pense totalement incapable d'être chef de clan.

Nous nous sommes trompé, il est temps que les choses redeviennent comme elle était censé l'être. Tu n'es pas faite pour être chef de clan, mais ta sœur oui. Un destin cruel a voulut que tu sois l'aînée, mais il faut corriger cette erreur, lui expliqua son père.

Hinata avait peur de comprendre ou son père voulait en venir :

Vous voulez que je renonce à mon titre d'héritière du clan Hyûga ?

Et t'enlever cet immense poids qui pèse sur tes épaules. Hanabi sera la future régnante du clan Hyûga pendant que tu pourras devenir la femme comblée de l'Hokage. Tu retrouvera cette liberté et cette indépendance à laquelle tu tiens tellement et le clan continuera de prospérer.

Non ! S'écria Hinata. Non je ne renoncerais pas à mon titre de future chef de clan, s'opposa Hinata

Mais Hinata, c'est le seule moyen de contenter tout le monde, intervenu sa sœur

Vous voulez dire vous contenter.

Mais enfin rend-toi à l'évidence tu n'es pas faite pour devenir chef de clan, insista Hanabi

Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même et à Néji juste avant qu'il ne meure, c'était de tout faire pour changer les traditions injustes et cruel du clan Hyûga. Et je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace si je me tiens pas ma promesse. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est mon nindô.

Hinata s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter le bureau lorsqu'elle entendit son père lui dire :

Tant que je vivrai tu ne seras jamais chef du clan.

SASUKE

On pouvait dire que la mission concernant la Confrérie Usagi avait véritablement commencé aujourd'hui. Ils avaient réussit grâce à l'aide de son ancienne équipe à infiltrer le village d'Otto. L'objectif de cette mission était de rassembler le plus d'informations possible sur la Confrérie Usagi et son Prophète et si et seulement si l'occasion se présentait d'éliminer la menace. Cela fessait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas fait une mission avec une équipe, il avait perdu ses habitudes et c'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui que son équipe se composaient de ninjas venant d'autres villages. Il ne les connaissaient pas et il ne leur fessait pas confiance. Pour ne pas se faire repérer et pour passer inaperçu, il avait décidé de se séparer en deux troupes afin de sillonner le village. Sasuke était accompagné de Shi qui ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle et de Kurotsuchi qui avait insisté pour être avec lui en disant :

Je veux être dans l'équipe du beau gosse.

Ils s'étaient grimés pour ne pas être identifiés par des ninjas nukenin. En traversant le village, Sasuke ne reconnu absolument pas le petit village où il était resté quelques années avec Orochimaru. Le village était remplit de ninjas nukenin provenant du monde entier. Partout où on tournait la tête, on trouvait un ninja fiché dans le Bingo Book. Il y avait là la plus grande concentration de voleurs, d'assassins et déserteurs, mais le calme était maintenu par des gardes qui patrouillaient partout dans le village. En plein jour il était impossible de le semer, alors mieux valait opter pour une autre méthode, se cacher en pleine lumière. Même si Sasuke avait quitté le village depuis des années, il avait encore quelques contacts parmis les habitants du village. S'il y avait un endroit qui n'avait pas changé à Otto c'était chez Gasashi, tous les visiteurs de Otto passaient par chez Gasashi, c'était une adresse incontournable du Pays du Son. À l'époque, Orochimaru se servait de chez Gasashi pour récolter des informations sur ses éventuels ennemies. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge celui-ci était déjà complet et la fête battait son plein.

Attends mais on est dans un bordel ici ! S'offusqua Shi

Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool, dit Kurotsuchi

Taisez-vous donc, je connais quelqu'un ici et il pourrait nous donner des informations

Une des filles s'approcha de lui et elle lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice :

Bonjour mon mignon, qu'est ce je peux faire quelque chose pour te satisfaire ?

En faite oui, lui répondit-il. Approche toi un peu plus si tu veux savoir.

La jeune femme curieuse s'approcha et Sasuke lui susurra à l'oreille :

Va chercher Gasashi et dit lui que Taka veut lui parler.

La jeune femme avait l'air mortifiée et obéit vite à Sasuke. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle les amena à l'étage dans un grand bureau où un petit homme trapu les attendait.

Bonjour Sasuke ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, la rumeur disait que tu étais mort.

Eh comme tu peux le voir non !

Je vois ça...héhé...et tu as bien grandit...héhé, balbuta le petit homme l'air totalement paniqué

Épargne moi ces banalités affligeantes Gasashi

Tu es venu pour Orochimaru c'est ça, il faut qu'il comprenne que je l'ai pas trahi, ces ninjas sont venu du jour au lendemain et on prit le contrôle du village. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire moi ? Je suis pas...

Gasashi, calme toi je ne suis pas là pour Orochimaru.

Ah très bien alors ! fit-il soulagé et la moustache hérissé

J'ai besoin d'informations sur la Confrérie Usagi et le Prophète.

La Confrérie !? Oh non Sasuke je t'en prie ne me demande pas ça, ils vont me tuer.

Et que crois-tu que je vais te faire si tu ne me parles pas, le menaça Sasuke

Sur la Confrérie je ne sais pas grand chose je t'assure.

Sasuke dégaina son katana et le glissa sur sa nuque.

Parle !

Ces mecs sont vraiment pas comme les autres, l'argent, le pouvoir et les filles ça les intéressent pas. Ils sont tous obnubilés par une Déesse qu'ils vénèrent totalement. Au début les gens les prenaient pour des fous mais ils sont de plus en plus d'adeptes. On leur fait comme un lavage du cerveau.

Comment ça ? Demanda Kurotsuchi

Il y avait un gars qui traînait tout le temps par ici avant, un mec pire que minable mais un jour il a vu leur Prophète et il a complètement changé. Il a dit qu'il avait vu son propre paradis et que Kaguya allait tous les libérer et apporter la paix. Ça n'avait aucun sens je t'assure !

Il a dit qu'il voyait son propre paradis, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Demande Kurosuchi

Je sais pas, il a dit qu'il avait vu son paradis, un monde dans lequel il serait heureux à jamais.

Sasuke était préoccupé, ça voulait dire que les adeptes de la Confrérie Usagi avait été sous l'influence du Tsukuyomi Infini. Comment cela pouvait-être possible alors que Kaguya était scellée ? Était-il possible que le Prophète soit ninja aussi puissant pour qu'il réussisse à utiliser le genjutsu ultime ?

Où est-ce que je peux trouver un adepte d'Usagi ? Demanda Sasuke

Sasuke je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais.

Ne me force pas à devenir violent ! Le menaça Sasuke

Si je fais ça ils vont me tuer, le supplia Gasachi

Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut t'arriver, répondit sèchement Sasuke

J'en connais qu'un...c'est un client régulier d'un de mes gars. Il s'appelle Hisoka.

Où est-ce que je peux le trouver?

Normalement ce soir, il passe la nuit dans l'une de mes auberges.

Gasachi leur indiqua la localisation de l'auberge et ils prirent rapidement la route pour intercepter un des membres de la Confrérie.

On devrait retourner prévenir les autres ! Fit Shi

Il a raison, on ne sait pas sur quel genre de ninja nous allons tomber, rajouta Kurotsuchi

Faites comme vous voulez pour ma part, je vais aller voir. C'est notre première vrai pistes sur Usagi, répondit Sasuke


	12. Chapter 12

SAKURA

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, Sakura avait tout fait pour éviter Sasuke. Elle avait terriblement honte et ne savait même pas comment elle allait pouvoir le regarder en face. Quand Sasuke était revenu au village, elle s'était promit de tout faire pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Elle ne voulait plus être aussi vulnérable et continuer de souffrir à cause de ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Mais il avait à peine suffit qu'il la regarde pour que Sakura se sente défaillir encore. Sasuke avait une trop grande influence sur sa vie. Elle l'avait nié et essayé de se convaincre qu'elle avait changé mais c'était tellement faux. Elle était une kunoichi respectée et reconnue dans le monde mais il avait suffiit que Sasuke la rejette pour qu'elle se sente à nouveau déposséder d'elle-même. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi et au lieu de travailler sur ses recherches, Sakura déprimait seule chez elle. Elle se sentait pathétique et ridicule mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son cœur ce trou béant qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Naruto et Ino avaient bien remarqué son changement de comportement. Ils savaient que seul Sasuke pouvait la mettre dans cette état mais ils avaient eu la bienveillance de ne rien lui dire. Toutefois Ino avait réussit à la toucher avec des mots qui fessaient encore écho en elle.

Le plus dur dans la vie c'est de savoir quand persévérer et quand renoncer.

Il était véritablement là son dilemme, parce que qu'avait-elle fait de sa vie toutes ses années si ce n'était attendre Sasuke. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même, elle avait attendu patiemment tout ce temps parce qu'elle espérait qu'un jour il reviendrait, qu'il la verrait enfin, qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle et qu'ils passeraient toute leur vie ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle trouvait ce rêve stupide et ridicule. Elle avait mit Sasuke seul gardien de son bonheur, c'était injuste de sa part. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à blâmer dans cette situation, c'était elle qui avait du mal à maîtriser ses sentiments Sasuke avait toujours été claire avec elle. Il était temps pour elle de renoncer, qu'elle renonce véritablement à Sasuke et qu'elle le laisse partir. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, le moment était venu pour Sakura de passer à autre chose. Elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour Sasuke et était passé à coter de tellement de choses. Elle savait que c'était une décision difficile à prendre parce que son amour pour Sasuke avait pris le contrôle de sa vie depuis tellement longtemps. C'était devenu comme une partie d'elle-même. Toutefois, elle avait un peu de temps devant elle puisque Sasuke était parti en mission depuis quelques jours. Mais une fois qu'il sera de retour elle irait lui parler. Sa décision était prise, elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié mais il fallait qu'elle prenne ses distances.

NARUTO

Pour leur premier jour dans le village caché d'Otto, l'équipe avait décidé de se séparer en deux groupes pour attirer moins l'attention. Naruto était avec Temari et Chôjûrô et l'objectif aujourd'hui était de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur la Confrérie Usagi et son fameux Prophète. Pour cela Naruto pouvait compter sur les membres de l'équipe Taka. Naruto ne les connaissait pas mais Sasuke semblait avoir une confiance inébranlable en eux alors ça lui suffisait. L'un des membres de l'équipe Take, Jûgo avait la capacité de communiquer avec les animaux, c'était la première fois que Naruto apprenait l'existence d'un tel pouvoir. Jûgo s'en servait principalement pour récolter des informations et c'était un outil d'espionnage extrêmement efficace et intraçable. Grâce à ses oiseaux Jûgo avait réussit à avoir des informations sur la localisation du chef du village, le déserteur Gizen Michoshi. À défaut de faire parti de la Confrérie Usagi, Gizen était particulièrement proche de l'organisation. Il était le seul à savoir où pouvait se trouver le Prophète. Gizen avait été identifié dans une grande demeure un peu à l'écart des autres près de la forêt des Brumes. La demeure était protégée par un long mur qui ne permettait pas de deviner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et des gardes étaient postés tout autour. Il allait être difficile de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à un plan, ils virent un groupe rentrer dans la demeure grâce à un bout de carton qui ressemblait à une invitation. Alors la prochaine personne qu'ils virent, ils l'attaquèrent pour lui dérober son invitation.

Désolé ! Fit Naruto en attachant l'inconnu à un arbre

Sur le carton d'invitation, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit à part deux hiragana « gi » et « a » en lettres dorés. Le subterfuge fonctionna, on les laissa rentrer dans le domaine sans hésiter. Le domaine était l'un des plus luxueux que Naruto n'avait jamais vu, il avait l'impression d'être dans la demeure d'un daimyo. Il avait de la musique, des gens habillés avec élégance et des serveurs qui distribuaient des petits-fours et du vin. On aurait dit qu'il était à une réception des gens de l'aristocratie, mais à y regarder de plus près on pouvaient voir les ninjas déserteurs les plus recherchés du monde shinobi.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Temari

On dirait une fête, répondit Chôjûrô

Restons sur nos gardes on est encerclés par des dangereux nukenin, fit Naruto.

Préviens-nous Chôjûrô quand tu vois Gizen ! Lui ordonna Naruto

Pas la peine, c'est lui qui monte sur l'estrade, lui dit Chôjûrô

La musique s'interrompit brusquement et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'homme sur l'estrade.

Bonsoir mes très chers amis ! Bienvenue à la 3ème réception de Gia, je suis enchanté de vous accueillir toujours plus nombreux. Cette année nous nous sommes surpassé pour vous dénicher ce qui ce fait de mieux. J'espère que vous trouverez satisfaction...

Après son discours, la musique reprit et une personne vint présenter un rouleau. Naruto le reconnu tout de suite, il s'agissait du Rouleau des Kinjutsu, le Rouleau des Techniques Interdites de Konoha.

Je vous présente notre premier lot, il s'agit du rouleau des techniques interdites de Konoha. Les enchères commencent à 50 000 000 yens.

Ce n'est pas une fête mais une ventes aux enchères, souffla Temari

Les ventes s'enchaînaient, il s'agissait pour la plupart d'objets volés aux Cinq Grandes Nations. Il y avait des objets dont le valeur était inestimable. Durant les enchères, il vit être vendu impuissants des reliques du Sennin Rikudo, des informations classés secrètes et même l'une pupille de Sharingan. Gizen était le maître de cérémonie et il était impossible de l'approcher. Tout d'un coup, Naruto sentit son sang se glacé lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille à peine pubère pleurée et sangloté être présentée sur l'estrade.

Notre prochain lot est une jeune fille de 13 ans, c'est la dernière survivante du clan célèbre Zachiri. Ne vous fiez pas à son visage rouge, elle est aussi très jolie et elle est encore vierge. Les enchères commencent à 20 millions de yens.

Une rage comme il n'en a jamais connu souffla dans le cœur de Naruto, il allait s'élançer pour intervenir quand il sentit la main de Temari le retenir.

Je sais que c'est dur mais on ne peux rien faire pour elle. Si tu interviens maintenant tu vas nous faire repérer et toute la mission va échouer. On ne peut pas la sauver.

Naruto le savait mais ça lui demandait un effort surhumain pour ne pas intervenir. Les enchères continuèrent de la sorte, on proposait aux plus offrants des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons puis parfois des ninjas mercenaires vendaient leur service.

À la fin des enchères alors que la foule se dispersait, Naruto et les autres suivirent Gizen. C'était un petit homme entouré d'une armada de ninja mercenaires. Ils perdirent vite sa trace dans cette immense demeure alors ils se séparèrent pour tenter de récupérer des informations. Naruto pour sa part descendit au sous-sol et il découvrit une vision d'horreur, des centaines de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants enfermés dans des caves comme des animaux.

S'il vous plaît sortez-nous de là, lui fit un jeune garçon

Il allait répondre quand il entendit les pas des gardes qui s'approchaient. Il ne nous pouvait pas les libérer sans risquer de compromettre la mission.

Je vous promets que je vais revenir, souffla-t-il avant de partir

Il retrouva les autres de son équipe dans leur cache pas loin de la forêt des Brumes. En suivant Gizen à la trace Temari découvrit que le repaire de la Confrérie Usagi se trouvait dans des grottes au Nord du village. C'était une information précieuse pour le reste de la mission mais Naruto se sentait toujours aussi frustré et pitoyable, il n'avait rien fait pour aider ses pauvres gens.


	13. Chapter 13

SASUKE

L'auberge que leur avait indiqué Gasachi était en réalité à une petite cabane perdu dans les bois. Il n'y avait rien ni personne autour pour protéger les lieux. On pouvait entendre des soupirs et des gémissements provenir du cabanon, signe que les lieux étaient occupés. Lorsque Sasuke, Kurotsuchi et Shi débarquèrent dans la chambre ils les trouvèrent dans une position compromettante.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria un homme brun

Rhabillez-vous ! Ordonna Sasuke

Un jeune homme blond tenta de récupérer un kunaï mais Sasuke l'arrêta en posant son katana sous gorge avant même qu'il ai pu l'atteindre.

Lequel d'entre vous est Hisoka ? Demanda Sasuke

Les deux hommes se regardèrent mais aucun de répondit.

Je vous préviens, je déteste me répéter, dit Sasuke d'un air menaçant

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux alors d'un coup qui surpris même ses coéquipier, Sasuke brisa le bras du blond et celui-ci tomba à terre de douleur.

C'est moi Hisoka ! C'est moi ! Lâchez-le s'il vous plaît ! Avoua finalement le brun

Shi lui donna un coup sur la nuque et il s'écroula.

Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ?! S'écria le blond

Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit Kurotsuchi

Sasuke prit le jeune blond par le cou et le jeta contre le mur :

Si tu dis à qui que se soit ce qu'il vient de se passer je repasserais pour toi et je te briserais tous les os.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au repaire avec Hisoka, Naruto et les autres étaient déjà là. Ils installèrent l'otage sur une chaise où ils le retinrent prisonnier.

Qui est-ce ? Demanda Naruto

Un membre de la Confrérie Usagi, répondit Kurotsuchi

Je me charge de le faire parler, dit Sasuke

Il prit une chaise et s'installa juste devant l'otage.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Hisoka

Parle-nous de la Confrérie Usagi ! Dit Sasuke

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez

Mauvaise réponse, dit Sasuke et il lui donna un violent coup de poing sur le visage.

Qui est le Prophète ?

Je ne sais pas

Sasuke lui flancha à nouveau un coup de poing.

Où est le repaire de la Confrérie ?

...

Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup quand Naruto le retint.

Je refuse qu'on le torture

Et comment crois-tu qu'on puisse le faire parler ? Demanda Sasuke

Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit Shi

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, dit Chôjûrô

Alors que les membres de l'Alliance Ninja se disputaient sur la méthode à suivre, on entendit comme un souffle sortit de nulle part :

Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki

En quoi cela te concerne ? Fit Sasuke agressif

Laisses je m'en occupe ! Lui dit Naruto en s'approchant de l'otage

Comment vous nous avez reconnu ? Demanda Naruto

Celui-ci se mit à rire tellement fort, qu'il eu du mal à retrouver sa respiration.

Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

On devrais te reconnaître ? Tu viens de Konoha ? Demanda Naruto

Sasuke se mit à l'étudier, c'était un jeune homme qui devait être juste un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de shinobi de leur génération qui avait déserté le village. À sa connaissance il était seulement deux, lui et un certain...

Vous êtes Hisoka Fugisho, membre du clan Fugisho. Vous êtes un ancien chunin du village caché de Konoha. Vous avez déserté le village à votre adolescence, dit Sasuke

Ça nous fait un point en commun, dit le jeune brun

Je crois que je me souviens de cette histoire. Vous étiez parti en mission au Pays du Vent et vous avez quitté votre poste selon vos coéquipiers. On a jamais su pourquoi vous aviez déserté, d'après ce qu'on raconte vous étiez un excellent shinobi. Pourquoi vous avez quitté le village ?

Un excellent ninja...héhé...j'étais un pariât au village, répondit Hisoka

Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto

Parce qu'il est gay, répondit Sasuke

Vous pouvez être un ninja précoce, un génie peut importe, lorsque votre père vous trouve au lit avec un autre homme, vous êtes exclu de votre propre clan. On vous rejette vous êtes considéré comme un dégénéré, une honte et tout le monde refuse de travailler avec vous.

Je suis désolé de ce qui vous es arrivé, compatit Naruto

Ne le soyez pas, loin de Konoha j'ai découvert ce que signifiait vraiment être un shinobi. Lorsque les Cinq Grandes Nations se font le guerre se sont les pauvres nations qui paient. Pendant que vous vivez dans l'opulence, des centaines de personnes meurent de faim. Il n'y a aucun honneur à être un ninja. Le monde shinobi est un leurre, il n'y a aucun respect ni dignité.

C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de rejoindre la Confrérie ? Tu souhaites révolutionner le monde shinobi ? Questionna Sasuke

L'otage se mit à rire à nouveau. Sasuke détestait cela il avait l'impression que l'on se moquait de lui.

C'est tellement simple et réducteur comme vision, dit Hisoka

Alors explique-nous ! Fit Naruto

La Confrérie Usagi se fiche du monde shinobi. On rejette toutes vos règles et vos lois. L'Homme s'est fourvoyé pendant des milliers d'années, nous utilisions mal le chakra. Nous avons commis le blasphème de voler le chakra à la Déesse Toute-Puissante et notre Progénitrice à tous pour nous faire la guerre.

Vous parlez de Kaguya ?! Fit Naruto

On doit se débarrasser du chakra, c'est à la Déesse Kaguya qu'il doit revenir. Sans le chakra nous vivrons tous dans un paradis, Yūtopia, le Prophète me l'a montré.

C'est ce que vous croyez ? Dit Naruto

Yūtopia ! Il s'agit simplement d'un genjutsu puissant, le Tsukuyomi Infini, dit Sasuke

Je préfère vivre mille fois dans un genjutsu que dans cette réalité, dit Hisoka

Puis après cela il ne parla plus, il refusait de répondre aux questions de Sasuke et Naruto sur le Prophète ou sur sa localisation. Il semblait y avoir une véritable loyauté entre les membres de la Confrérie et Hisoka préférait mourir que de les trahir. Naruto s'opposait toujours au recours à la torture mais Sasuke avait d'autres méthodes. Grâce à son Rinnegan Sasuke avait acquis de nouvelles techniques qu'il apprenait tout juste à connaître et à pratiquer. Avec le Ningendô, la Voie Humaine, il pouvait lire dans l'esprit et la mémoire des gens en quelques secondes rien qu'en posant sa main sur leur tête. C'était comme pouvoir étudier l'âme d'une personne. Sasuke maîtrisait mal ce pouvoir, il réussissait avec difficultés à atteindre l'esprit d'une personne et ça lui demandait une trop grande quantité de chakra. Contrairement à Nagato qui avait les deux pupilles, le Rinnegan de Sasuke était moins puissant, c'était comme s'il possédait seulement la moitié du pouvoir réel du genjutsu absolu. Mais Sasuke n'avait plus le choix, il devait essayé sur Hisoka pour retirer des informations tangibles sur la Confrérie Usagi. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et se concentra.

HINATA

Les liens entre Hinata et le clan Hyûga semblait véritablement rompus. Les Anciens du clan ni son père n'avaient cherché à la revoir depuis leur conflit. Elle avait même crut comprendre qu'il était interdit aux membres du clan de lui parler et qu'aucun Hyûga n'étaient autorisés à assister à son mariage. Hinata devait avouée qu'elle était peinée, elle n'avait jamais eu des relations faciles avec son clan mais elle était attachée à eux et le clan fessait parti de son identité. Quelques membres du clan lui avait pourtant montré son soutien en privé, il s'agissait pour la plupart des membre de la Bunke. Ils lui donnaient la force nécessaire pour continuer sa lutte, ils comptaient sur elle pour reformer le clan Hyûga. Par l'intermédiaire Kô, qui avait été longtemps son garde du corps personnel, elle apprit que son père luttait pour lui retirer son titre d'héritière du clan. Toutefois elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, même si son père avait l'appui des Anciens du clan il serait impossible pour lui de la déshériter de son titre. Elle avait été présenté comme la future régnante du clan selon les rites ancestrales des Hyûga. Elle avait prêté un serment d'allégeance devant ses ancêtres et ses pairs, qui la liait pour toujours à l'Histoire du clan Hyûga. Il était impossible de la bannir du clan. C'était ainsi décrété, à la mort de son père, Hinata Hyûga sera la prochaine régnante du clan Hyûga. Une seule personne dans le clan Hyûga osait voir Hinata en public, il s'agissait de Meïko Hyûga, la mère de Néji. Cette femme avait perdu son mari et son fils à cause du clan Hyûga. Meïko était comme une bombe à retardement pour les Anciens du clan. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la contrôler puisqu'elle méprisait toutes les lois et les règles des Hyûga. C'était une femme de caractère, forte et déterminée, elle s'était battue toute sa vie contre les lois de servitude de la Bunke. Elle était le visage de la résistance des Bunke et le pire cauchemar des Anciens. Hinata avait longtemps eu peur d'elle, elle avait élevé Néji dans la haine de la Sōke et elle s'était farouchement opposée à leur amitié. Elle n'avait jamais accepté le fait que Néji se soit sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, pour elle c'était comme avoué que la vie d'un membre de la Sōke valait mieux que celle d'un Bunke.

J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez opposé aux Anciens, lui fit-elle

Oui, il était important que je défende certains de mes principes

Je vous en aurais jamais cru capable, pour moi vous étiez toujours cette petite fille faible et pleurnicharde.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un compliment.

Vous savez mon fils croyait énormément en vous, il voyait en vous ce que seul lui pouvait voir.

Je l'aimait et le respectait beaucoup, répondit Hinata

Il me disait que vous étiez comme une promesse, la promesse d'un meilleur futur pour tous les membres du clan Hyûga. Il a donné sa vie pour que vous puisez tenir cette promesse.

Je le sais et pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à lui ou que je lui en sois reconnaissant.

Je me fous que vous soyez reconnaissant. J'ai besoin de savoir que son sacrifice n'était pas vain et que vous comptiez vraiment changer le clan Hyûga.

Je tiendrais ma promesse et je ferais honneur au sacrifice de Néji. Sous ma gouvernance, il n'y aura pas de branche principale ou secondaire et je prohiberais le sceau maudit.

Ça ne sera pas facile, même si vous êtes la chef de clan, vous vous opposerez à des gens puissants

Je le sais mais je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est mon nindô.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hinata vit Meïko lui sourire.

Vous serez une femme dans un monde dirigé par des hommes qui penseront pouvoir faire mieux que vous mais surtout rappelez vous de qui vous êtes et de vos convictions, c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.


	14. Chapter 14

NARUTO

Cela fessait quelques minutes que Sasuke avait les mains posés sur la tête d'Hisoka. Il était extrêmement concentré, mais Naruto voyait bien que Sasuke avait du mal et qu'il dépensait une grosse quantité de chakra.

Qu'est qu'il fait ? Demanda Chôjûrô

Il essaye de lire dans ses pensées et récolter des informations sur la Confrérie Usagi

Il peut faire ça ? Questionna Shi

Oui avec le Rinnegan mais sa technique n'est pas encore parfaite

Brusquement Sasuke lâcha le crâne de Hisoka et revint à lui. Mais il était fortement affaibli et chancelant, Naruto dû le tenir dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas .

Sasuke ça va ? Demanda Naruto inquiet

Hn, répondit Sasuke en tenant sa tête entre ses mains

Naruto sentait que Sasuke avait du sacrifier une grosse quantité de chakra pour cette technique. Il était fortement diminué et douloureux son yeux pleurait des larmes de sang. Tout d'un coup il vit Karin accourir vers Sasuke et lui présenter son bras.

Mords Sasuke ! Lui dit-elle

Sasuke mordit dans son avant bras et suça son chakra. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il fessait une chose pareil puisqu'il y avait des marques de morsures sur tout son avant bras. Sasuke avait l'air de guérir, c'était la première fois que Naruto voyait de telles capacités de guérison. L'équipe Taka de Sasuke était vraiment étonnante.

Mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! S'écria Hisoka qui venait tout juste de sortir de son état de léthargie

Je suis allez lire dans votre esprit, répondit Sasuke

Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ? Demanda Temari

J'ai vu le Prophète et ses rites d'initiation. J'ai vu comment le Prophète fessait pour vous montrer votre Yūtopia. Il se sert d'un gentjutsu puissant mais ce n'est pas le Tsukuyomi Infini.

Tu as vu à quoi ressemblait le Prophète ? Tu pourrais le reconnaître ? Demanda Shi

Oui et c'est un ninja que je ne connais pas.

Tu sais où se situe leur localisation ? Demanda Naruto

C'est une grotte mais si je la vois je la reconnaîtrait sans problèmes.

Comment vous avez pu fait ça ?! Paniqua Hisoka

Tu as pu voir combien ils étaient ?

Non je ne voyait que des images flous et difficiles à interpréter parce que perdu dans un flux d'informations.

Nous avons toujours que des renseignements partiels sur notre ennemis. Nous ne savons toujours pas combien ils sont et quels sont leur véritable pouvoir ?

Demain nous pourrions être pris à revers, fit remarquer Chôjûrô

Je peux encore essayer de lui soutirer des informations, dit Sasuke

Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et tu as déjà perdu la majorité de ton chakra, s'opposa Naruto

Karin m'a soigné et nous avons pas d'autre choix, répondit Sasuke

Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! hurla Hisoka

Alors que Sasuke allait poser ses mains sur sa tête, Hisoka se mit à convulser violemment. Ses yeux se mirent à s'exorbiter et du sang coulait de ses narines.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive !? S'écria Kurotsuchi

Naruto tenta de l'aider en l'allongeant sur le sol mais il était déjà trop tard, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Il est mort, dit Sasuke

Mais comment c'est possible ? Demanda Naruto

Il a préféré se tuer plutôt que de risquer de nous donner des renseignements supplémentaires sur la Confrérie. Il est fort probable qu'il est du poison dissimulé dans l'une de ses molaires.

Merde ! Hurla Naruto de rage et de frustration

Il en jeta la chaise sur le mur et il quitta précipitamment la pièce. Il partit s'isoler dans le jardin. Cette mission ne ressemblait à aucune mission qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, il se sentait frustré et abattu. Cette mission lui fessait ouvrir les yeux et il se rendait compte qu'il y avait encore plein de choses qui lui échappait dans le monde ninja. Naruto commençait à remettre en question ce qui lui avait toujours semblé acquis à présent. Qui était vraiment les membres de la Confrérie Usagi ? Étaient-ils vraiment une menace ? Pourquoi alors que la guerre était terminé il existait encore des endroits comme Otto ? Comment se fessait-il qu'aussi près du village de Konoha il y avait des jeunes enfants qui étaient vendus en esclavage ? Pourquoi les Cinq Grandes Nations n'intervenaient pas ?

Il fut couper dans ses réflexions par Sasuke qui venait le rejoindre.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans un état pareil pour ce type ?

Parce que c'était un ninja du village de Konoha, répondit Naruto

C'était un nukenin.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps toi aussi tu en étais un, se défendit Naruto.

Désolé...je suis sur les nerfs, rajouta Naruto sentant qu'il était parti trop loin

Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? C'est la vérité.

Je suis sûr que c'était quelqu'un de bien et il a préférer mourir plutôt que de trahir les siens.

À t'entendre parler, on dirait que tu le respectes.

C'est le cas, il est mort en défendant ce qu'il pensait être juste, expliqua Naruto

Il croyait vraiment aux croyances de l'Yūtopia. À ce monde où il pourrait assumer pleinement qui il était et vivre heureux.

Qu'est ce que tu as vu dans son esprit ?

C'était principalement des images sur sa vie, ses rêves et ses espoirs. Je sais pourquoi il a vraiment quitter le village. L'homme avec qui son père l'a surprit était son coéquipier un certain Mashiro. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et Hisoka s'en foutait de l'opinion des autres et voulait se battre pour ses droits. Mais Mashiro était plus fragile, il vivait très mal le fait d'être rejeté par le village et un jour il s'est suicidé. Hisoka n'arrivait plus à supporter le fait de porter le bandeau frontale de Konoha qu'il jugeait responsable de la mort de son ami.

Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. J'arrive pas à croire qu'à Konoha on puisse être rejeté pour une chose pareil.

Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois ni la dernière. Tu as bien été rejeté dés ton enfance par les villageois pour la seule raison que tu étais le jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

Tu as raison mais je pensais que les choses avaient changé.

Naruto tu aimes tellement le village que tu refuses de voir ses côtés sombres.

Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que nous fessions partis « des gentils » et que l'on œuvrait pour la paix. Mais à l'extérieur des Cinq Grandes Nations, il continue de se passer des horreurs tous les jours et des milliers de personnes souffrent. Il n'y a pas de paix pour eux. J'ai été naïf de croire que la Grande Alliance Ninja allait tout changer.

Un nouvel ordre mondial est en train de se construire, nos ennemis d'hier ne seront pas les mêmes que ceux de demain mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto

Parce que ça va être des gens comme toi qui seront au pouvoir, répondit Sasuke

SAKURA

Une délégation de ninja médecin de Suna était arrivée depuis deux jours à Konoha. En accord avec la nouvelle politique de santé mis en œuvre entre les Cinq Grandes Nations qui consistait à partager les connaissances et les savoir-faire sur le Ninjutsu médicale, c'était au tour de Konoha de recevoir une délégation de médecin au village. En tant qu'ambassadrice du Pays du Feu, c'était dans le rôle de Sakura d'accueillir et d'organiser le séminaire de la délégation. C'était un travail monstre pour Sakura d'accueillir des ninjas médecin à Konoha mais ça avait le mérite de tellement l'occuper qu'elle n'avait plus eu le temps de penser à Sasuke et de déprimer. Sakura adorait parler de son travail et échanger avec ses pairs c'était toujours une bonne occasion pour en apprendre plus. Aujourd'hui elle partageait avec un des ninjas médecin sur ses travaux concernant la maladie du shinobi. Il s'agissait de Raï Misari un ninja médecin de Suna connu pour être le disciple de la célèbre Chiyo. Raï était un expert en plante médicinale et poison et il l'aidait avec la plante qu'elle avait ramené de Kiri, le Sogai.

C'est intelligent et totalement innovant que tu veuilles utiliser cette plante comme traitement de la maladie du shinobi, lui dit-il

Merci mais j'ai du mal à extraire le principe actif de cette plante

Oui, c'est une plante qui se dissipe très rapidement. Tu as pensé à ajouter un condensateur ?

Non...mais comment faire ?

Il est rare qu'un principe actif soit utilisable seule, il faut toujours le compléter avec des excipients dans le cas du Sogai, il faut un condensateur pour éviter que le principe actif de la plante se dissipe au contact de l'air.

Sakura avait été coincée des semaines sur cette plante, elle ne trouvait aucun moyen pour l'utiliser et voilà quand quelques minutes Raï lui donnait déjà des pistes de réflexions. C'était vraiment satisfaisant et jouissif pour Sakura de pouvoir discuter de ses recherches avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée sur la plante Sogai, l'après-midi venait de s'achever et Sakura n'avait même pas vu le temps passé.

Je suis désolée , je vous ai retenu toute la journée, dit Sakura

Non ne vous en faites pas , c'était un plaisir de passer du temps avec vous.

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de rougir au compliment.

Vous allez sûrement me trouvez trop gourmand mais j'aimerais passer encore plus de temps avec vous, lui dit Raï avec un sourire charmeur.

Sakura se mit à rire nerveusement tellement elle se sentait gênée. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise lorsqu'un homme lui portait de l'intérêt.

Vous voulez bien allez dîner avec moi ce soir ? Ça sera l'occasion pour moi de découvrir la gastronomie de Konoha.

Euh...non je suis désolée je peux pas, répondit-elle comme un réflexe

Oh je suis désolé, vous devez être sûrement en couple...je suis gêné...faites comme si je n'avais rien dit

Euh non...non c'est pas ça. Je suis pas en couple...je...

Elle ne trouvait pas de raisons pour refuser, Raï était un homme séduisant, intelligent et charmant. Elle avait toujours refusé les avances des hommes à cause de Sasuke mais à présent qu'elle s'était promis de tourner la page, elle devait commencer à faire de nouvelles rencontres. Raï méritait une chance.

J'accepte ! Dit-elle soudainement

C'est vrai ?

Oui et je connais un bon restaurant bien typique de Konoha, vous allez adorer.

Le soir même Raï était venu la chercher pour leur rendez-vous. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Sakura allait à un rencard et elle était stressée. Elle craignait tellement le désastre que jusqu'au dernier moment elle avait voulu se dégonfler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant Sakura était tellement anxieuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler.

Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Raï

Oui...oui, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je fais une chose pareille, balbutia Sakura

Vous en faites pas, moi aussi je suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, lui dit Raï en souriant

Et ça avait suffit à la rassurer, l'atmosphère se détendit rapidement et le reste du dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils avaient discuté de leur travail, mais pas seulement ils avaient parlé d'eux, de leurs souvenirs, de ce qui les fessaient rire et de qu'ils les touchaient. Sakura se surprit à se découvrir plein de points en communs avec ce ninja de Suna. À la fin du dîner, il insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle et se promirent de se revoir.


	15. Chapter 15

SASUKE

Selon leur information c'était aujourd'hui que devait avoir lui le grand rassemblement de la Confrérie Usagi à Otto. D'après les quelques renseignements qu'ils avaient réussit à récolter ça sera lors de ce rassemblement qu'ils pourront apercevoir le chef de la Confrérie, le Prophète et qu'ils pourront évaluer la réelle menace d'Usagi. En regroupant le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession, ils savaient que le rassemblement avait lieu ce soir dans l'une de leur repaire secrète dans des grottes au Nord du village. Cependant d'après Karin qui connaissait bien le village, les grottes du Nord s'étalaient sur une vingtaine de kilomètres et c'était un véritable labyrinthe à l'intérieur, même les villageois s'y perdaient. Sasuke savait que s'il revoyait la grotte en question, il reconnaîtra immédiatement les lieux. Puis ils pouvaient compter sur des ninjas sensorielles tels que Shi ou Naruto en mode sennin pour repérer les ninjas nukenin. Le matin à l'aube Sasuke, accompagné de Shi et Naruto avaient décidé d'aller faire des repérage près des grottes. En revenant, ils découvrirent un tumulte et une agitation sans pareil dans les rues d'Otto. Un large groupe de personnes étaient rassemblés dans le Centre.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Naruto

Ils s'approchèrent et virent avec stupéfaction et horreur une tête sur une pique en pleine place publique. Naruto détourna le visage cette vision lui était insupportable contrairement aux autres personnes présents qui semblaient se délecter de cette image d'épouvante. Il y avait même des gens qui riaient et applaudissaient.

C'est Gasachi ! Fit Shi

Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Naruto

C'était lui notre informateur, lui expliqua Sasuke

Au cours de sa vie Sasuke avait vu des images de cruautés mais il devait avoué que cette fois ci il était réellement retourné. De retour à la maison qui leur servait de repaire Shi craqua :

C'est de notre faute s'il est mort ! Cria-t-il

Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Répondit Sasuke

Comment penser autrement ? Il nous a donné des informations hier et aujourd'hui il est mis à mort !

Si c'est vrai ça veut dire qu'on a été repéré, dit Temari

Il n'y a pas forcément de liens, rajouta Kurotsuchi

Arrêtes tu étais là aussi et il nous avait prévenu qu'il sera tuer s'il nous parlait, contredit Shi

Il y a un vrai problème dans ce village pour qu'ils mettent des têtes sur la place publique, rajouta Chôjûrô

Et alors quoi ? Vous voulez arrêtez la mission ? Demanda Sasuke

La mission était de recueillir des informations sur la Confrérie, pas de déclarer un guerre, rétorqua Shi

Ici on s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup, rajouta Temari. Si on est repéré on ne pourra pas s'échapper et on saura tous tuer.

Les renseignements que nous avons ne sont pas suffisants, je sens qu'il y a un truc vraiment pas nette sous cette histoire de Confrérie Usagi, dit Naruto

Si on en a l'occasion il faut qu'on élimine la menace, seul nous nous pouvons le faire, rajouta Sasuke

Tu ne penses pas commencer un combat ici ! S'indigna Shi

Pourquoi pas ? Surtout si on peut empêcher à nos Cinq Nations d'avoir à affronter encore une fois une organisation criminelle, expliqua Sasuke

On ne peut plus reculer, rajouta Naruto

NARUTO

Ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le fait que seul la moitié de l'effectif irait au repaire d'Usagi ce soir, il s'agissait de Naruto, Sasuke et Shi. Le reste resterai à l'auberge et s'ils ne revenaient pas dans les prochaines heures ils devaient quittés au plus vite le village et transmettre les renseignements collectés aux Kages. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures et Naruto, Sasuke et Shi se retrouvaient encore dans les grottes du Nord. Ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver le repère de la Confrérie et s'étaient perdu dans les galeries souterraines.

Tu vois quelques choses qui t'évoque leur repaire ? Demanda Naruto

Non, répondit Sasuke

Mais tout se ressemble ici ! S'écria Shi. Comment tu arriverais à faire la différence ?

Je le sais c'est tout

On continue vers l'Ouest, décida Naruto

Naruto avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un genjutsu depuis qu'il était rentré dans ces grottes. Cela fessait des heures qu'ils parcouraient des galeries qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et même avec son mode sennin il n'arrivait pas à ressentir une petite parcelle de chakra dans ces grottes. Il commençait à douter quand Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement :

C'est par là ! Dit-il en montrant un espèce de tunnel vers le sud

Je ne ressens aucun chakra dans cette direction, rajouta Shi

Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Naruto

Oui, j'ai vu cette endroit dans l'esprit d'Hisoka

Naruto avait une confiance absolu en Sasuke, ça pouvait même s'apparenter à de la foi. Il savait que c'était réciproque, c'était comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer sans même avoir à se parler. C'était le secret de leur duo fusionnel lors des combats.

Allons-y ! décréta Naruto

Ils parcoururent encore près de trois kilomètres dans les ténèbres des galeries souterraines avant de les voir. C'était une centaine de ninjas qu'ils virent assemblés, parmi eux il y avait des célèbres ninjas nukenin comme les célèbres jumeaux Démons de Kiri ou Gizen Michoshi, le chef du village d'Otto mais il semblait aussi y avoir des ninjas qui ne semblaient appartenaient à aucun village ninja connu. Naruto commençait à se sentir dépassé, il avait sous-estimé la Confrérie. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pu deviner que Usagi avaient déjà rassemblé près d'une centaine de ninjas. Il repensait aux horreurs qu'avait commis l'Akatsuki seulement avec une dizaine de membres.

C'est lui le Prophète ! Dit Sasuke en leur montrant un homme caché sous une large capuche noir et un masque blanc

Tout d'un coup sa voix se mit à résonner dans la grotte.

Le monde est en plein renouveau. L'ère des shinobi est sur le point de prendre fin. Le Ninjutsu est une infamie et une utilisation erroné du chakra. Depuis des siècles nous nous fessons la guerre, chacun d'entre nous a perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait à cause de la folie des Hommes. Nous payons là le prix de notre désobéissance à notre Progénitrice à tous et Déesse Toute-Puissante, Kaguya. Le chakra ne nous appartient pas, il ne nous a jamais appartenu. Le chakra est le met des Dieux, pas des Hommes. Nous ne savons pas le manipuler, il est la cause de notre perte à tous. Nous devons renoncer à cette malédiction et retourner le chakra à son véritable propriétaire. Kaguya nous en récompensera tous. Vous l'avez tous vu ce monde qui est à notre portée sous le règne de Kaguya. Yūtopia, le paradis, où ceux qui nous ont quitté nous sont ramenés et où tous nos vœux sont une réalité. Il est de notre devoir de...

Tout d'un coup Naruto sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il en était sûr, il reconnaissait l'empreinte de ce chakra unique.

Zetsu, souffla-t-il

Quoi ! Fit Sasuke

Zetsu est là je sens sa présence, expliqua Naruto

C'est impossible on l'a tuer, rétorqua Sasuke

Je te promets que je sens son chakra, c'est presque qu'indétectable car c'est infime mais j'en suis sûr.

Ça expliquerait tout, il cherche à nouveau à faire revivre sa mère, rajouta Sasuke

C'est encore lui qui est d'arrière tout ça. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, dit Naruto

Pendant que Shi les couvrait Sasuke et Naruto partirent à la recherche de Zetsu. Sasuke avait activé son Rinnegan mais même avec le dōjutsu absolu, il était difficile de suivre la trace de Zetsu. Naruto avait l'impression de ressentir son chakra sous leur pied comme s'il était dissimulé dans les souterrains. En suivant la piste du chakra, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent sous la grotte, dans ce qui semblait être une crypte. Au milieu de ce sanctuaire trônait comme un œuvre d'art, le Gedô Mazô, la Statue du Grand Démon Hérésiarque, la Statue de Scellement dans lequel était scellée Kaguya Ôtsutsuki. Naruto sentait ses poils hérissaient sur son corps. Cette statue devait être détruite depuis la guerre et n'être qu'une relique d'un passé sombre.

Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Souffla Naruto

Vous pensiez vraiment que vous auriez pu vous débarrasser de nous aussi facilement.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute permis, Zetsu était toujours vivant même si il ne ressemblait plus à un Homme mais à une ombre.

On t'as tué ! S'écria Naruto

Mais je ne peux pas mourir, je ne suis pas un Homme mais une volonté. La volonté de ma créatrice et ma mère Kaguya. La volonté de la faire revenir parmi les vivants et tant que dans ce monde il y aura du chakra je serais toujours là, leur expliqua Zetsu

C'est donc encore toi qui est derrière tout ça encore !

J'avoue mais je ne fait qu'accomplir ma destinée ce pourquoi j'ai été créé.

On va t'exploser la gueule ! Hurla Naruto

Sasuke et Naruto se jetèrent sur lui mais Zetsu disparu et réapparu dans une forme de glu qui les emprisonna dans son corps.

Vous êtes les héritiers de Hagoromo et vous allez m'aider à libérer ma mère.

Naruto et Sasuke sentirent leur chakra leur être aspiré par le Gedô Mazô, la Statue du Grand Démon Hérésiarque.

C'est un piège ! Il nous a attirer ici pour qu'on lève le scellement de Kaguya, dit Sasuke

Ils arrivèrent avec difficulté à s'extirper de l'emprise de Zetsu et prirent la fuite.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper de cette endroit !

Dans les galeries souterraines l'alerte était donnée, il fallait retrouver les intrus Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ils font qu'on ailles retrouver Shi ! Dit Naruto

À peine s'approchaient-il de la salle de l'assemblée, qu'ils furent attaqué par une vingtaine de ninjas. Ils étaient acculés de tout part mais ça ne les empêchaient d'avancer. Ils retrouvèrent Shi en plein milieu d'un combat, coincé autour d'une dizaine d'assaillants.

Shi ! Cria Naruto

Il faut que vous partez les gars ! C'est un piège ! Répondit Shi

Se furent ses derniers mots avant qu'un assaillant ne l'égorge.

SHI ! Hurla de rage Naruto en se jetant sur lui mais Sasuke le retint fermement

Il est mort Naruto !

Lâche-moi ! Fit Naruto en se débattant

Non reprends tes esprits ! On ne peut pas se faire capturer, il faut qu'on quitte vite cette endroit, reprit la voix dure de Sasuke.

Ils réussirent à s'extirper de la grotte et fuirent vers le centre-ville pour rejoindre les autres. Mais en chemin, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement devant la demeure de Gizen Michoshi.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ?! S'impatienta Sasuke

Il faut que j'aille à l'intérieur, répondit Naruto

Quoi mais tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ! Une horde de ninjas nukenin est à nos trousses !

Je le sais ça mais tu ne comprends pas c'est l'horreur là dedans, il y a des centaines de gens qui sont enfermés dans les sous-sols.

Naruto on ne peut rien faire pour eux pour le moment, répondit Sasuke

J'en ai marre d'entendre ça ! Moi j'y vais ! Décida Naruto

Sasuke n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et ils pénètrent dans l'immense demeure. Naruto était surprit, les lieux étaient laissés à l'abandon, il n'y avait personne pas même un garde. Le plus curieux étaient que la demeure était totalement vide, il ne restait rien de l'immense réception luxueuse de la veille. Durant un court moment Naruto crut se tromper de domaine mais il arrivait à reconnaître cette pièces où avaient eu lieu la vente aux enchères. Ils atteignirent le sous-sols et Naruto s'effondra devant une vision d'horreur absolue. Ils étaient tous morts sans aucunes exception toujours parqués dans des cellules comme des animaux.

On leur a aspiré tout leur chakra, constata Sasuke

Naruto lâcha un cri de désespoir et de rage en voyant le visage inerte du petit garçon qui lui avait demandé de l'aide.

SASUKE

Naruto n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même mais ils réussirent à échapper aux ninjas à leur poursuite et à quitter le village d'Otto. À la frontière du Pays de la Feu ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe qui avaient fui des heures avant eux comme convenu.

On pensait plus vous revoir ! Fit Chôjûrô soulagé

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Temari

On est tombé dans un piège, expliqua Sasuke

Mais où est Shi ? Demanda Kurotsuchi

À l'évocation du nom du ninja de Kumo, Sasuke sentit Naruto se tendre. Il était sur le point de craquer alors il s'éloigna du groupe.

Où est Shi ? Redemanda Kurotsuchi

Il est mort, répondit simplement Sasuke

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Toute l'équipe semblait dévastée, il est vrai qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Shi mais c'était un shinobi comme eux et un de leur coéquipier.

Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, il nous attendait Naruto et moi pour qu'on puisse lever le scellement de Kaguya, expliqua Sasuke.

Comment ça « il » vous attendait ?

De Zetsu, il n'est pas mort, c'est lui qui contrôle la Confrérie Usagi

Le retour à Konoha se fit dans une atmosphère lourde et tendue parce que tous les ninjas présents savaient que la paix qu'ils avaient réussi à construire ces dernières années aux prix de milliers de vie sacrifiés étaient sur le point de s'achever. Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure de l'Hokage, il y avait l'ensemble des Cinq Kages qui attendaient leur rapport. À leurs mines abattues les Kages savaient que la mission avaient été éprouvante.

Où est Shi ? Demanda le Raikage

Je suis désolé, il n'a pas survécu, expliqua Naruto

Haa ! Hurla le Raikage en détruisant la table

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Darui totalement effondré

Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, nous avons rien pu faire pour le sauver, expliqua Sasuke

Comment ça un piège ? Questionna Kakashi

Nous avons trouvé leur repaire dans le village d'Otto, contrairement à ce que l'on croyait ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que l'on pensait. La Confrérie Usagi comptent déjà plus d'une centaine de membres et tous des ninjas expérimentés, rajouta Naruto

Ils ont pris le contrôle du village d'Otto et y commettent les pires crimes, dit Temari

Nous avons découvert que la Confrérie Usagi et le Prophète étaient manipulés par Zetsu, dit Naruto

Zetsu ?! Fit la Misukage surprise

C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, il agit encore dans l'ombre pour faire revenir Kaguya parmi les vivants, rajouta Naruto

C'était un piège qu'il nous a tendu afin que le Gedô Mazô puisse aspirer nos chakra à Naruto et moi et qu'il lève le scellement de Kaguya.

Cette statue devait être détruite, non ? Questionna le Tsuchikage

Je pense qu'il est impossible de la détruire tant que Kaguya sera sceller dedans, expliqua Sasuke

Alors il suffit qu'ils capturent Naruto et Sasuke pour qu'il puisse lever le scellement de Kaguya ? Fit le Raikage.

C'est très risqué ! Rajouta Ônoki

Non ce n'est pas si simple, même en nous dérobant tout notre chakra il ne pourra pas lever le scellement de Kaguya, répondit Naruto

Comment vous pouvez en être sûrs ? Demanda Gaara

Parce que ce n'est pas seulement nous qui avons scellés Kaguya, mais l'Ermite Rikûdo a fait en sorte de créer une technique de scellement à plusieurs clés, dit Sasuke

Absorber nos chakras n'est que l'une des clés, rajouta Naruto

Quelles sont ses autres clés ? Demanda la Misukage

Nous en avons aucunes idées, répondit Sasuke

Mais il est certain qu'il faudrait énormément de temps et une puissance proche du Divin pour lever le scellement de Kaguya, précisa Naruo

Le monde shinobi vivra toujours avec la menace de la renaissance de Kaguya comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus nos têtes, conclut Gaara

La réunion continua ainsi des heures l'équipe fessant leur rapport aux Cinq Kages. Tous se rendaient compte que le moment était grave et qu'il impérative de détruire la Confrérie Usagi mais aucun Kages n'osaient se prononcer vers une action militaire de l'Alliance Ninja. Les blessures et les pertes de la IVème Grande Guerre Ninja étaient encore trop frais dans les mémoires. Naruto et Sasuke s'entendaient sur le fait qu'il fallait intervenir et les plus rapidement possible avant que la Confrérie Usagi étende son influence dans le monde shinobi et continue de corrompre des ninjas. La décision d'inaction du Sommet des Kages les frustraient énormément.


	16. Chapter 16

HINATA

Cela fessait déjà une semaine que Naruto était parti en mission secrète. Hinata ne savait rien sur les enjeux de cette mission, Naruto n'avait pas été autorisé à lui en parler mais elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission extrêmement importante en rapport avec les Cinq Grandes Nations. Depuis une semaine, les Cinq Kages étaient réunis à Konoha, c'était la première fois qu'un Sommet des Kages durait aussi longtemps. Konoha était en émulsion, tout le monde comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'historique. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans le village. Elle avait entendu dire que le Sommet des Kages débattait sur la redistribution des Démons à Queues, ou sur la création d'une armée shinobi de l'Alliance Ninja permanente ou encore sur une condamnation éventuelle de Sasuke Uchiwa. Hinata ne savait pas si l'une des ces rumeurs était vrai ou s'il s'agissait que de fables et de fantasmes, mais elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et s'inquiétait pour Naruto.

Hinata n'était pas sorti de chez elle aujourd'hui, elle commençait à organiser son mariage avec Naruto. Quand celui-ci ouvrit soudainement la porte. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état, il semblait abattu et au bords des larmes.

Naruto est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle le voyait lutter pour tenter de retenir et de canaliser ses émotions mais il échouait et s'effondra en pleurs. Il fessait comme une crise de panique. Hinata avait le cœur brisé, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Naruto d'habitude si fort, en pleurs. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser et de le réconforter.

Tout va bien Naruto. Je suis là, lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux

Hinata était désemparée, Naruto était resté des heures dans ses bras en pleurs, inconsolable. Il finit par s'endormir tout serrer contre elle. En regardant son visage en plein sommeil, Hinata se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point Naruto pouvait être vulnérable. Tout le monde avait tendance à l'oublier et à lui mettre trop de responsabilités sur le dos, mais il restait un jeune homme sensible. Des fois elle était prit d'un instinct primaire de protection vis à vis de Naruto, elle voulait le protéger de tout et tout le monde. Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla, partit prendre rapidement une douche et se mit à manger, tout cela en silence comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle l'observa faire sans rien dire, curieuse de savoir combien de temps allait durer cette mascarade. Elle savait que plus que n'importe quel homme, Naruto détestait se montrer fragile et vulnérable.

Tu comptes ne vraiment pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-elle après une demi-heure de silence

Ce n'est pas important, répondit Naruto

Pas important, tu es rentré en pleurs, Naruto !

Hinata, s'il te plaît laisses-tomber.

Non...Naruto je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien, répondit Naruto avec un faux sourire

Je déteste quand tu me fais ça. Naruto ! Je vais devenir ta femme, toi et moi on va former une équipe pour la vie. Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'aider et que je sois là pour toi quand tu en as besoin si tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

Je suis désolé, fit Naruto

Tu sais un fardeau est moins lourd à porter quand on est deux, expliqua Hinata

Je...je peux pas tout te raconter c'était une mission classée confidentielle et je peux pas...

Alors ne rentre pas dans les détails, l'encouragea-t-elle

Je...c'était pas une mission facile, commença Naruto la voix déjà chargé d'émotions

Un coéquipier est mort devant moi et j'ai rien pu faire.

Mais Naruto tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Puis ils étaient des centaines des hommes, des femmes et des enfants...et, et ils sont tous morts, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux

Oh Naruto, dit-elle en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Elle osait à peine imaginer l'horreur de cette scène et la douleur qui pouvait pesait sur le cœur de Naruto.

Je leur avait promis de les aider mais j'ai rien pu faire. Ils sont morts par ma faute, Hinata...

Chut...dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Naruto,tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Naruto, Hinata avait appris à connaître l'envers du décor sur le Héros du Village. Naruto était un homme extrêmement seul qui souffrait d'une sorte de complexe du héros, il voulait sauver tout le monde, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que le poids du Monde entier tenait sur ses épaules. Avec ses failles et ses blessures, Hinata l'avait aimé encore davantage.

SAKURA

Sakura était à son troisième rencard avec Raï et ça se passait merveilleusement bien. Rien n'était forcé ou artificiel c'était juste simple et agréable. Raï contrairement aux autres médecins sa délégation n'était pas retourné à Suna. Sakura n'osait pas lui demander si c'était à cause d'elle, mais elle était ravie de pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Raï était vraiment différent de tous les hommes qu'elle côtoyait, il était attachant, drôle et simple. Raï était un ninja mais il donnait peu d'importance au pouvoir et au combat. Les techniques qu'il jugeait vraiment important était celles qui lui permettaient de sauver le plus de vie possible. Il ne cherchait ni la célébrité, ni le pouvoir, c'était la première fois de sa vie que Sakura rencontrait un homme aussi sain. Pour leur troisième rendez-vous Sakura avait insisté pour l'emmener dans un endroit qui comptait pour elle. Dans les bois de Konoha, c'était là qu'elle allait jouer quand elle était petite. Ils s'étaient posés près de la clairière et avaient pique-niqué.

C'est vraiment géniale comme coin ! Fit Raï

Oui, c'est calme et on est vraiment au cœur de la nature

Moi aussi j'ai mon petit coin secret, je te le monterais quand tu viendra à Suna

Sakura sourit, alors ils en étaient déjà à prévoir des plans dans le futur. Mais ça na la dérangeait pas, elle se sentait en sécurité avec Raï. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre profitant simplement de la douce brise sur leur peau. Sakura sentit Raï s'approcher d'elle, elle sentait qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Ça allait être leur premier baiser, Sakura était nerveuse mais elle se sentait prête. Au moment où leur lèvres allaient se toucher, comme un flash le visage de Sasuke s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit et elle recula.

Je suis désolée

Euh c'est rien c'est ma faute, répondit Raï

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, pas vis à vis de Raï mais de Sasuke. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir, alors que c'était totalement absurde. Elle s'était menti à elle-même, elle n'était pas encore prête. Le reste du rendez-vous se passa relativement bien, Raï avait eu la bienveillance de ne pas lui parler de ce baiser raté. Quand la nuit commença à tomber et qu'il se mit à faire froid Sakura et Raï quittèrent les bois. Raï la raccompagna chez elle.

Je suis désolé pour le baiser, fit Raï

Non, non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi...je suis pas...

Tu n'es pas prête pour une relation c'est ça ?

J'ai juste encore quelques problèmes qu'il faut que règle avec moi-même.

Tu sors d'une longue histoire ? Demanda Raï

On peut dire ça, mais je te promets que ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

Sakura savait que si elle voulait s'investir totalement dans cette nouvelle relation il fallait qu'elle est une véritable discussion avec Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'éviter et de retarder l'échéance. Elle avait décidé de tourner la page et de renoncer à Sasuke et il fallait qu'elle tienne ses engagements.


	17. Chapter 17

SASUKE

Depuis son retour de cette mission à Otto, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé. Les images qu'il avait vu au Pays du Son ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Le monde n'allait pas mieux, des forces obscurs travaillaient dans l'ombre pour construire le chaos. La paix n'avait été qu'une illusion éphémère. Puis il les revoyait ces centaines de visages de personnes innocentes sacrifiés pour des croyances absurdes. Le monde shinobi pouvait se montrer cruel. Ces idées sombres n'arrivaient pas à quitter ses pensées, il trouvait difficilement le sommeil et même l'entraînement n'avait pas réussi à l'apaiser. Dans ce genre de situation il aurait tout donner pour parler avec Itachi. Il savait que son frère aurait trouver une solution et eu les mots justes pour le soulager. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Il fut sortit de ses songes par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte. Il la vu de la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était Sakura. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois et il devait avouer qu'elle avait réussi à lui manquer. Sa présence allait vraiment lui faire du bien, parce que en ce moment il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa solitude. Il était sincèrement content que des personnes comme Sakura fasse partie de sa vie. Avec sa gentillesse et sa douceur, Sakura pourrait lui changer les idées.

Bonjour Sakura !

Bonjour Sasuke, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenu de ta première mission depuis ton retour.

Oui, il y a deux jours, répondit Sasuke

Je suis contente pour toi, lui dit-elle en souriant

Tu veux entrer ?! Lui proposa Sasuke

Je..je suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée. Sasuke il faut que je te parle...

Il était intrigué, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise et gênée devant lui.

Déjà, j'ai envie de te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière...je-je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser...

Elle parlait du baiser. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de s'excuser.

Sakura, tu n'es pas...voulut intervenir Sasuke

Non, non Sasuke laisse-moi finir sans me couper s'il te plaît...ce que j'ai à dire est suffisamment difficile, il faut que j'aille au bout sinon j'y arriverais jamais.

Il ne l'interrompu pas et l'écouta débiter son monologue.

Sasuke, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai pas été une bonne amie pour toi, je l'ai jamais été...et c'est sûrement à cause des sentiments que j'ai toujours eu pour toi. Parce que je t'aime Sasuke, je t'ai toujours aimé et il est probable que je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Sakura semblait vraiment émue, elle hésitait, sa voix était cassante et elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. C'était tellement bizarre pour Sasuke de l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sakura tenait à ce point à lui.

Mais, je...je peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi...et je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas, mais c'est tellement douloureux. Toutes ces années, je me suis bercée de fausses espérances et...ça fait mal. Sasuke, il faut que j'arrête, que j'arrive à renoncer à toi...que j'arrête de me ridiculiser. Mais il faut que tu saches que renoncer à toi, est l'une des choses les plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire.

S'il te plaît Sasuke prends soin de toi, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle lui posa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de s'enfuir. Sasuke était déconcerté, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire renoncer à lui ? Sasuke était perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait mais une vague de colère l'envahit soudainement. Il se sentait furieux et blessé à la fois. Sakura était l'une des seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui et elle l'abandonnait. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle disait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle renonçait à lui. C'était vraiment si douloureux de l'aimer ?

NARUTO

À son retour de mission, Naruto avait demandé un entretien avec le Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Il n'était pas satisfait de la manière dont le village réagissait face à la menace que représentait la Confrérie Usagi. Cette mission l'avait profondément troublé et il commençait à remettre en question la politique extérieur de Konoha. Il avait vu des images d'horreurs absolus et de véritables crimes contre l'Humanité se dérouler au village d'Otto. Pour lui il était inacceptable qu'une Grande Nation comme le Pays du Feu n'agisse pas alors que des tueries se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de leur frontière.

Naruto, je t'ai déjà expliqué que Konoha ne pouvait pas intervenir, dit Kakashi

Kakashi-sensei, vous ne semblez pas comprendre, j'ai vu des choses inimaginables là bas. Des jeunes enfants étaient vendus comme du bétail, on y fait le commerce de tout ce qui est illégale. Le village est aux mains de criminels qui font vivre un cauchemars aux habitants.

Je connais la situation au village d'Otto.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que Konoha ne réagit pas ?

Le village de Konoha ne peut pas prendre seul la responsabilité d'intervenir à Otto.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'Alliance Ninja n'intervint pas ? Insista Naruto

Le village d'Otto a été reconnu il y a des années de ça par les Cinq Grandes Nations comme une nation souveraine et indépendante. L'Alliance Ninja ne peut pas intervenir sur le sol d'Otto sans déclarer une guerre.

Eh bien qu'on la fasse cette guerre ! S'écria Naruto. On ne peut pas accepter qu'un village soit le siège du crime organisé et du terrorisme.

Que fait-tu du traité de paix qui a été signé par toutes les nations !

Ce n'est pas la paix s'il y a encore des centaines de personnes qui sont tués, défendit Naruto

Naruto, je suis d'accord avec toi mais sache que depuis la fin de la IVème Grande Guerre, le monde shinobi est en pleine période de désarmement. Cette guerre a été extrêmement coûteuse aux Cinq Grandes Nations. L'objectif à présent est de reconstruire et de préserver la paix même si elle est partielle et imparfaite.

Ça ne me conviens pas ! Fit Naruto

Tu t'apprêtes à être le futur Hokage, Naruto, il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire des concessions et des compromis.

Je ne veux pas être un Hokage qui renie ses principes.

Cette dernière guerre a été particulièrement traumatisante pour les Cinq Grandes Nations, il est impossible d'envisager dans un court terme en tout cas une action militaire de l'Alliance Ninja.

Alors on fait rien pour la Confrérie Usagi ? On vit dans le déni ?

Pour le moment on surveille leur agissement.


	18. Chapter 18

SASUKE

Avec tout se qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, c'était seulement la deuxième fois que Sasuke assistait aux séances du Conseil des Clans. Sasuke savait que la majorité des membres du Conseil s'opposaient à son entrée au Conseil et ils ne se cachaient pas pour lui faire comprendre. À chaque fois qu'il fessait son entrée dans la Cour, il sentait pesé sur lui des regards de méfiance et d'aversion des autres membres du Conseil, mais Sasuke comme à son habitude ne donnait aucune importance aux opinions des autres. Seul l'intéressait le travail qu'il pouvait fournir au sein du Conseil pour participer aux actions politiques de Konoha. Avec son deuxième Conseil, Sasuke commençait tout juste à trouver ses marques et à comprendre l'organisation des séances. Le Conseil se réunissait toutes les fins de semaines, les séances étaient organisées autour d'un registre qui indiquait le sujet de chaque réunion. Le registre était alimenté par le Bureau de l'Hokage qui avait pour obligation de fournir aux Conseil des Clans les informations importantes sur les décisions concernant la politique du village. Le thème de cette séance concernait le Sommet des Kages et la mission de l'Alliance Ninja à Otto. Sasuke était surprit que sur un sujet aussi confidentiel que la Confrérie Usagi, l'opinion du Conseil des Clans était demandée. Néanmoins les informations sensibles étaient classés secrets mais le Conseil des Clans en savait assez pour comprendre que la Confrérie Usagi était une menace potentielle pour le village. Il débattait depuis plus d'une heure sur la pertinence de la mission de l'Alliance Ninja. Les avis divergeaient mais Sasuke n'avait toujours pas prit la parole.

Je vois dans le registre que tu étais présent lors de cette mission, lui dit Mitsuki

Oui, répondit Sasuke. Mais je ne suis pas autorisé à donner plus de renseignements sur ce sujet.

Nous te demandons simplement ton avis, rajouta Inari Yamanaka

La Confrérie Usagi représente une menace sérieuse pour la paix dans l'ensemble des Cinq Grandes Nations, aussi importante qu'a été l'Akatsuki, expliqua Sasuke

Puis la discussion reprit, un vote était à l'ordre du jour concernant la création d'une Alliance Ninja permanente, qui permettrait de refaire des missions en collaboration avec des shinobi des Cinq Nations.

Nous ne pouvons pas accepter la création d'une Alliance Ninja permanente entre les Cinq Nations ! S'exprima Hiashi. Cela priverait à long terme Konoha de sa souveraineté et de son indépendance

Comme toujours vous êtes réactionnaire, fit Hana

L'Alliance Ninja a démontré son efficacité lors de la IVème guerre, rajouta Chôji

La guerre est terminé et Konoha ne peut pas accepter d'être dépendant des autres Nations pour gérer sa force militaire, rajouta Hiashi

Ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit. L'Hokage veut créer une Alliance Ninja qui interviendra seulement dans le cas de certaines missions qui impliquent la sécurité des Cinq Grandes Nations, expliqua Shikamaru

Et dans quelques années l'Alliance Ninja remplacera complètement l'armée de Konoha, si les Hokage en place continuent d'être aussi laxistes, fit Torune

C'est vrai que vous êtes un ancien membres de la Racine et donc allergiques aux progrès et à la tolérance, se moqua Hana

Je suis un patriote et je ne m'intéresse qu'aux bénéfices du village, se défendit Torune

L'Alliance Ninja sera un bénéfice pour Konoha, ça permettra de favoriser les échanges d'informations et de renseignements entre les Cinq Nations, dit Mitsuki

Le monde shinobi ne peut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec l'Akatsuki. L'organisation s'est étendue et a prospéré à cause des divisions des Cinq Grandes Nations et cela à mener à l'une des guerres les plus meurtrières de notre Histoire, dit Shikamaru

La séance allait bientôt se terminer, le débat était clos et le vote allait commencer, mais Sasuke qui ne s'était pas exprimé depuis le début tenait à dire quelques mots.

La dernière Grande Guerre Ninja nous a appris que la paix est un trésor. Il a coûté le prix de bon nombres de vies mais ce que j'ai constaté à Otto est que cette paix est aussi très fragile. Le monde shinobi est en train de changer, nous le constatons tous, mais il existe toujours des organisations criminelles qui travaillent dans l'ombre pour construire le chaos. Ils sont puissants, ils sont nombreux, ils sont cruels et ils représentent une réelle menace. Sans la collaboration de toutes les Nations Ninja, il sera impossible d'en venir à bout. Alors avant de voter, je vous demande à tous de réfléchir à ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour maintenir la paix.

Le discours de Sasuke semblait avoir touché tout le monde et ses mots résonnaient dans les esprits.

Que le vote concernant la création d'une Alliance Ninja commence, fit Mitsuki

Je vote pour, dit Hana

Pour, déclara Mitsuki

Je suis pour, dit Chôji

Pour, fit Shkamaru

Pour, continua Sasuke

Je suis pour, déclara le jeune chef du clan Yamanaka

Pour, fit Torune Aburame après réflexion

Contre, finit Hiashi Hyûga

Avec un vote de 7 pour et 1 contre. Je déclare l'acceptation de la création de l'Alliance Ninja par le Conseil des Clans. La séance est levée, conclua Mitsuki

Les chefs de clan se levaient pour quitter la Cour mais Hiashi rajouta :

Vous êtes tous beaucoup trop jeune pour le comprendre maintenant, mais vous venez de signer la fin de Konoha.

HINATA

Hinata se rendait compte que préparer un mariage était compliqué. Depuis que son clan s'était retiré de l'organisation du mariage s'était à elle de tout préparer et ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il fallait qu'elle pense à tout, les invités, le lieu de la cérémonie, les costumes, le buffet, et surtout le budget. Hinata commençait à stresser parce que la date approchait à grands pas et qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore discuter concrètement de ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur mariage. Hinata savait que Naruto accordait peu d'importance aux détails de la cérémonie et qu'il ne serait pas exigeant mais Hinata devait prendre en compte le statut de Naruto dans le monde shinobi. En tant que Héros de la Guerre et futur Hokage son mariage serait un événement. Des personnes influentes seront invités comme les Kages et le mariage se devait d'être à la hauteur.

Naruto, je pense qu'il faut retarder la date de notre mariage, dit Hinata

Quoi !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Nous n'avons pas le choix, il me faut plus de temps pour préparer le mariage. Et surtout depuis que le clan ne participe plus aux frais du mariage nous avons plus les moyens d'organiser une grande cérémonie

J'ai des économies et je crois que ça devrait suffire pour un petit mariage, non ?

Naruto, tu te rends pas compte que notre mariage va être considéré comme une véritable événement et va être scruté par beaucoup de gens. Tu es une personnalité publique maintenant et tu dois avoir un grand mariage. Notre budget nous le permet pas pour l'instant mais si on attends encore un an, j'aurais suffisamment économiser pour un grand mariage.

On s'en fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser. C'est notre mariage et je veux qu'il nous ressemble. Et je refuse d'attendre encore un an avant que tu devienne ma femme.

Hinata sourit, Naruto trouvait toujours les mots justes pour la rassurer.

Je suis désolé si tu te sens dépassée, je te promets de m'investir plus et de t'aider plus pour l'organisation du mariage.

Merci, fit Hinata

Tu sais ce que l'on devrait faire ? Un fête de fiançailles, proposa Naruto

Je suis pas sûre qu'on ai les moyens et puis il faut...

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça c'est moi qui organise tout. Je veux juste faire une petite fête avec tout nos amis.

On a pas eu l'occasion de fêter nos fiançailles

Devant l'insistance de Naruto, Hinata n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Si tu veux.


	19. Chapter 19

SASUKE

 _« Alerte Scoop ! Sakura Haruno aurait-elle trouvé l'amour ? C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'on la vois avec ce mystérieux shinobi. Nous qui pensions qu'après le retour du bel Uchiwa, ces deux-là formerait un couple. Quel déception ! Mais nous devons avoué que Sakura et son bel inconnu sont mignons et qu'ils nous font rêver. Elle a l'air heureuse donc nous lui souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde »_

Sasuke détestait ce journal qui se permettait de partager des rumeurs et ragots sur la vie privée des shinobi. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le nom de Sakura sur l'article, la curiosité avait été trop forte et il l'avait pris maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. Il fut pris d'une violente colère et jeta le journal contre le mur. Alors Sakura serait en couple ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur dernière conversation, il y a déjà plus de deux mois. Elle fessait tout pour l'éviter et lorsqu'il demandait de ses nouvelles à Naruto, celui-ci lui répondait de manière ambigu qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. À présent il apprenait que Sakura était en couple. Alors s'il comprenait bien, elle avait renoncé à lui pour pouvoir se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Juste imaginer Sakura avec un autre homme le fessait enrager et une autre émotion plus dérangeante semblait grandir en lui. Ce soir Naruto l'avait convié à sa fête de fiançailles, il hésitait à y aller, il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de tous les autres de leur promotion et surtout ne voulait pas être confronté à Sakura. Mais il avait promis à Naruto d'y assister, ça semblait vraiment être important pour lui. Il avait attendu que la nuit tombe avant de se présenter à la soirée. Il voulait arriver le plus tard possible, saluer les fiancés, faire acte de présence et partir avant que quiconque se soit rendu compte de sa présence. Mais lorsqu'il arriva la soirée battait son plein, tout le monde était là et avait remarqué son arrivé. Les personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore revu depuis son retour à Konoha s'était rué sur lui. C'était impossible de passer inaperçu.

Sasuke-kun toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois ! Lui avait dit Ino

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous avant mais sache que Ino est ma femme, répondit Saï en prenant sa main

Ino était toute rougissante et gênée alors que Sasuke se sentait déjà blasé de la soirée.

J'espère que tu es revenue avec de la Force de la Jeunesse ! L'avait interpellé Lee en gesticulant devant lui

Arrêtes tes bêtises, tu me mets mal à l'aise, avait dit Tenten

Certaines choses n'avaient vraiment pas changé à Konoha.

Quel culot ! Tu reviens au village comme si rien ne s'était passé mais sache que je suis pas dupe et que Akamaru et moi nous te surveillons. Tu ne peux rien cacher à mon flair !

Le chien comme pour confirmer les paroles de son maître lui avait aboyé dessus.

Laisse-le tranquille Kiba ! Tu n'impressionne personne, lui avait répondu Shino

Sasuke était déjà à bout et voulait partir. Il cherchait Naruto des yeux lorsqu'il vit Sakura en pleine conversation avec un homme. Il ne le connaissait pas et ne l'avait jamais vu, il devait sûrement s'agir de son copain. Elle semblait heureuse, elle souriait et riait en sa présence. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi irrité. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Sakura, elle avait le droit de fréquenter qui elle voulait, mais une colère sourde s'était emparé de lui et il n'arrivait pas à les lâcher des yeux. Saï semblait avoir remarqué son trouble et lui dit :

Vous étiez tellement proches dans l'équipe 7, que j'ai toujours pensé que Sakura allait finir sa vie avec l'un de vous deux mais je me suis trompé Naruto est fiancé à Hinata et Sakura est en couple avec un shinobi de Suna. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que regarde comment ils ont l'air heureux sans toi.

Sasuke détestait Saï, il détestait sa façon de dire les pires choses avec désinvolture. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner, il ne savait pas s'il le fessait exprès ou si c'était simplement sa façon d'être. Mais il avait dit vrai cette fois. En regardant Sakura s'amuser avec son amoureux et Naruto être aux anges au bras de sa fiancée, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à leur apporter et qu'il serait mieux sans lui. Il s'éloignait un peu des autres et se mit près du bar. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir. Cela fessait déjà une heure qu'il ruminait dans son coin et enchaînait les verres quand il vit Naruto s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Sasuke depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu !

J'avais remarqué, répondit Sasuke sur les nerfs

C'est toi qui a descendu cette bouteille ? Lui demanda Naruto

En quoi ça te regardes ? Fit Sasuke sur la défensive

Calme-toi mon vieux, c'était juste une question. Je suis content que tu sois venu, il faut absolument que je te présente Hinata, tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer c'est la fille la plus...

C'est la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde j'ai saisis, le compléta Sasuke

Naruto était resté avec lui que quelques minutes puis parti vite rejoindre sa fiancée. Naruto avait eu raison, il avait trop bu et commençait à ressentir les premiers effets de l'alcool. Sa tête était tellement en vrac qu'il ne vit pas Sakura s'approcher de lui.

Bonsoir Sasuke.

SAKURA

Sakura avait passé ses dernières semaines à aider Naruto à préparer sa fête de fiançailles. Elle avait adoré faire ça et voulait que tout soit parfait pour lui et Hinata. Sakura savait qu'elle risquait de rencontrer Sasuke lors de cette soirée, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se retrouver confronter à lui. Cela fessait plus de deux mois qu'elle l'avait pas vu mais la douleur de leur dernière conversation restait gravée dans son cœur. Elle s'était donné une chance avec Raï et les choses allaient bien entre eux mais si elle se savait toujours amoureuse de Sasuke. Raï voulait faire partie de sa vie et avait donc insisté pour l'accompagner à cette soirée. Sakura émettait plus de réserve, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour le présenter officiellement à tous ses amis comme son petit-ami. Mais la soirée avait très bien commencé, le courant passait bien entre Raï et ses amis. Et plus important, Naruto semblait l'apprécier aussi.

Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je suis contente pour toi, lui avait-elle dit

Elle passait une excellent soirée, rare était les occasions maintenant où elle pouvait retrouver tous ses amis de promotion. Elle s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit et qu'elle se fige sur place. Il était assis un peu à l'écart des autres, elle ne l'avait pas vu rentré et ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Raï qui avait sentis son trouble lui demanda concerné :

Est ce que tout va bien ?

Oui...oui ne t'en fais, lui avait-elle répondue

Le restant de la soirée, elle avait essayé de se détendre et de s'amuser mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Son regard ne quittait plus Sasuke, par moment elle sentait aussi ses yeux onyx pesés sur elle. Elle était tendue et mal à l'aise et le jeune Uchiwa n'arrivait pas à quitter ses pensées. Surtout qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, cela fessait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis seul et il ne semblait ni s'amuser ni même s'intégrer aux autres.

Tu m'excuse quelques minutes il faut que j'aille voir un ami, dit-elle à Raï

Bien sur

Elle partit le retrouver au près du bar.

Bonsoir Sasuke

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait depuis la dernière fois et Sakura se sentait anxieuse.

Bonsoir

Je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé mais je suis contente que tu sois là.

Hum

Je sais que c'est pas ton truc les soirées mais je sais aussi que ta présence compte énormément pour Naruto.

Après un long moment de silence Sasuke reprit d'un ton lasse :

Sakura si tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire à par ces banalités affligeantes tu peux partir, lui rétorqua Sasuke

Sakura était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke lui parlait sur ce ton et se montrait aussi agressif.

J'essaie juste d'être ton ami

Je croyais que tu avais renoncé et que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi alors pourquoi est ce que tu viens m'ennuyer ?

Je...je n'ai jamais dis ça dans ce sens là...j'ai dis ça parce que je suis...

Parce que tu es amoureuse de moi, tu es lourde Sakura !

Ce mot fessait un désagréable écho en Sakura et ne restait plus qu'un sentiment de colère pure.

Je t'interdit de me dire ça ! S'écria Sakura

Sakura sentait qu'elle avait parlé trop fort et que tout le monde les regardait. En une fraction de seconde l'ambiance de la soirée avait changé et que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.

Retires ce que tu viens de dire ! Insista-elle

Pourquoi ? Tu dis avoir des sentiments pour moi mais tu viens aux bras d'un autre homme. Qu'est ce que ça dit de toi ?

Sakura sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, elle refusait d'accepter que Sasuke lui parle de la sorte, pas après tous les efforts et la douleur qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui.

Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger !

C'est pour ça que tu m'as sortis ton discours ridicule l'autre fois, parce que tu voulais être avec lui.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Raï !

En faite peu importe, tu n'es pas importante Sakura. Tu n'as jamais été importante et tu ne le saura jamais.

La gifle partit d'elle-même, elle n'avait rien prémédité, elle voulait juste ne plus entendre Sasuke parler. Sasuke semblait sidéré et restait figé sur place. Tous les invités qui avaient assistés à la scène était choqué par le geste de Sakura, certains hésitaient à intervenir pour les séparer.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi cruel et injuste avec moi ? Demanda Sakura les yeux remplies de larmes avant de quitter précipitamment la soirée.


	20. Chapter 20

NARUTO

L'énorme dispute entre Sakura et Sasuke avait mis un terme à la soirée de fiançailles. Sakura s'était enfuie et Naruto avait tenté de lui courir après pour la réconforter mais n'avait pas réussi à la trouver. Sasuke qui était totalement ivre avait du mal à se déplacer seul alors Naruto l'avait accompagné chez lui et l'avait couché. Le lendemain matin Naruto partit prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke.

Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur ! Tu étais bien éméché hier soir ! Fit Naruto

Tu peux pas parler moins fort, grogna Sasuke

Eh bien toi tu sais comment finir une soirée !

Je suis désolé pour ta fête, répondit Sasuke

Je pense pas que se soit à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses.

Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça ?!

C'est pourtant évident tu étais terriblement jaloux. Tu supportais pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre donc tu t'es comporté comme une beau salop.

Sasuke ne tenta même pas de nier et accepta les insultes de Naruto.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous ? Demanda Naruto

Rien d'important.

Pas important ? Alors comment tu expliques que tu ai tapé une crise ?

Laisse-tomber Naruto, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Comme tu veux, mais tu dois aller présenter tes excuses à Sakura.

Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est elle qui a voulut sortir de ma vie, répondit Sasuke

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle t'aimes.

Elle n'aurais jamais dû, elle est mieux sans moi.

Comment est ce que tu peux penser ça ?! S'insurgea Naruto

Et pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as jamais dis qu'elle était en couple ? Demanda Sasuke

Je...je me retrouve au milieu de vous deux et c'est pas vraiment facile à gérer, tu sais.

Ça fait combien de temps ?

C'est très récent, j'en sais pas plus, je t'assures

Elle a l'air heureuse, fit remarquer Sasuke

Donc tu ne vas rien faire ? Demanda Naruto

Non, les choses sont mieux ainsi.

Naruto était terriblement frustré, il voulait que Sasuke réagisse et aille présenter ses excuses à Sakura. Il en avait marre de cette situation où ses deux meilleurs amis s'ignoraient. Avec le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, la seule chose qu'il avait souhaité était l'union de l'équipe 7 comme aux bon vieux temps. Il était persuadé que toute cette histoire était qu'un malentendu parce qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Sasuke et Sakura étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça le rendait fou de constater que ses deux amis étaient responsable de leur propre malheur, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir, c'était leur histoire personnelle et ils devaient régler seuls leur problèmes.

J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander quelque chose hier, fit Naruto

Quoi ?

Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin

Naruto voyait bien que Sasuke était surprit par sa demande et qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Pourquoi est ce que tu veux que se soit moi ?

Bizarre ta question, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres amis à qui le rôle conviendrait mieux.

Attends tu es en train de refuser là !

Non mais tu l'auras voulu, je n'ai aucune idées de ce que doit faire un témoins.

SAKURA

Sakura se sentait hors d'elle. Comment avait-il pu lui parler comme ça ? Sasuke l'avait humilié devant tous ses amis, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il était injuste avec elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal alors pourquoi il se donnait le droit de la traiter ainsi. Une rage furieuse avait pris le contrôle de son corps et en rentrant chez elle, elle avait démolie tout ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Son appartement était en ruine mais elle n'était pas plus soulager. Elle avait été idiote tout ce temps de croire que Sasuke était son ami. En faite elle doutait du fait que Sasuke puisse ressentir de l'amour ou même de l'amitié pour qui que ce soit. Il était une cause perdue, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Alors que sa colère se dissipait avec les heures qui passaient une douleur et une souffrance infini la submergeaient. Et elle finit par éclater en sanglot sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle était resté des heures à pleurer seule allongée sur le sol, incapable de sortir de sa léthargie. Elle s'était même endormie sur le sol de sa chambre. Le lendemain matin si on avait pas sonné à plusieurs reprises à sa porte, elle aurait sûrement passé toute la journée allongée sur le sol.

Sakura !

Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était Raï, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle avait quitté précipitamment la soirée, sans lui donner d'explications et le laissant seul avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait des excuses et des explications mais pour le moment elle ne se sentait pas la force d'avoir une conversation.

Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvres la porte ! Insistait-il

Sakura n'avait plus le choix, elle ne pouvait pas éviter indéfiniment la confrontation. Elle lui ouvrit finalement la porte.

Bonjour Raï, dit-elle

Salut, répondit-il

Elle le laissa rentrer sans se préoccuper de l'état de son appartement.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! Demanda Raï

Rien, n'y fais pas attention. Tu veux un café ?

Non ça ira.

Il y avait un silence lourd dans l'appartement, Sakura voyait bien que Raï état mal à l'aise.

Je me suis inquiétée pour toi hier soir, commença-t-il

Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tu étais là, je crois que tu as tout vu, non ?

C'est avec Sasuke Uchiwa que tu as eu une histoire ?

Non, il s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, c'est juste compliqué, tenta d'expliquer Sakura

Oui et c'est pas totalement fini, compléta Raï

Je...je sais pas quoi te dire.

Tu peux peut être me dire que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui.

Sakura se sentait terriblement mal parce qu'il était impossible pour elle de le nier.

Je suis désolée. Alors c'est fini entre nous, c'est ça ?

Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse considérer que ça a même commencé entre nous.


	21. Chapter 21

NARUTO

Cela fessait déjà plus de trois mois que la création de l'Alliance Ninja permanente avait été promulguée par les Kages. Des équipes de shinobi provenant des Cinq Grandes Nations avaient été composé et avaient déjà effectué quelques missions dans le cadre de l'enquête concernant la Confrérie Usagi. Toutefois les recherches piétinaient, il n'y avait aucunes pistes valables sur la Confrérie, le Prophète et encore moins Zetsu. C'était comme si l'organisation avait disparu de la surface du monde même les contacts de Sasuke n'avaient aucuns renseignements sur la Confrérie Usagi. Naruto et Sasuke revenait d'une mission dans le Pays du Son espérant pister les déplacement de l'organisation à la trace. Mais ça été un échec cuisant, il était impossible de récolter la moindre informations valables. Naruto était totalement insatisfait par cette situation.

Il faut qu'on s'habitue à ça, ils vont se faire très discrets pendant plusieurs années, expliqua Sasuke

Nous avons aucunes idées de ce qu'il prépare et c'est vraiment inquiétant.

Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant, rajouta Sasuke

Il nous reste plus qu'à compter sur le réseau que représente l'Alliance Ninja pour espérer avoir des informations tangibles, dit Naruto

Tu penses que les autres Kages vont vraiment accepter de partager tous leur renseignements avec nous ? Demanda Sasuke

Ils vont tenir leur engagement, j'en suis sûr, il en va de la sécurité de leur village aussi.

Hn ?

Tu n'es pas convaincu ?

Ce ne sont pas les Kages qui m'inquiètent mais il faut savoir que que les Kages dépendent de la politique interne de leur village. Qu'en sera-t-il dans quelques années ?

Je suis déjà en contact avec ceux qui seront les futurs Kages des Cinq Grandes Nations et ils partagent les mêmes idéaux que moi concernant le futur. Ils veulent plus de cohésion entre les Cinq Pays c'est le seul moyen qu'on ai pour se débarrasser d'Usagi.

Je ne savais pas que tu te projeta si loin dans le futur, fit remarquer Sasuke

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire, ça le fessait sourire de constater que Sasuke voyait toujours en lui le gamin écervelé qu'il était il y a quelques années.

Cette mission a Otto m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur pleins de choses. J'ai vraiment envie de représenter un vrai renouveau du monde shinobi lorsque je serais Hokage. Et je suis content de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? S'interrogea Sasuke

Shikamaru m'a expliqué comment tu t'investissais dans le Conseil des Clans et que grâce à toi, le vote concernant l'Alliance Ninja était passé sans problème. Je me dis que je pourrais compter sur ton soutien à l'avenir.

Qu'est ce que tu entends par compter sur moi ?

Lorsque je deviendrais Hokage, Shikamaru et toi deviendrez mes conseillers.

Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ?

Avec vous deux à mes côtés et présents lors des séances du Conseil des Clans, il n'y a rien qu'on ne pourra pas accomplir à Konoha.

HINATA

L'organisation du mariage avançait à grand pas mais il y avait encore quelques détails qui n'étaient pas réglés. Depuis son conflit avec son père et les Anciens ceux-ci avaient refusé de participer à son mariage. Mais Hinata ne savait pas si elle pouvait toujours compté sur le soutien de sa sœur. Elle savait que Naruto avait demandé à Sasuke d'être son témoin. De son côté, elle n'avait pas d'amie femme avec qui elle était suffisant proche pour lui demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. La seule personne qu'elle voyait dans ce rôle était sa jeune sœur Hanabi. Quand elle était encore enfant et qu'elle imaginait son mariage, son mari était bien évidement Naruto, son père l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'autel, Néji serait là et sa petite sœur était sa demoiselle d'honneur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Néji ou son père mais elle refusait de renoncer à sa petite sœur. Depuis quelques mois déjà Hinata n'avait pas pu parler à sa sœur à cause de l'opposition de son clan. Grâce à quelques membres du clan qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos, elle était parvenu à faire passer un mot à Hanabi. Elles devaient se retrouver chez elle cette après-midi. Les heures passaient mais Hanabi n'arrivait pas, Hinata commençait à désespérée quand on sonna à sa porte.

Bonjour Hanabi !

J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est vraiment important, commença Hanabi

Je suis désolée qu'on doivent se retrouver comme ça, fit Hinata

Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Je vais me marier dans quelques mois avec Naruto.

Je le sais déjà ça...en faite tout le monde sait, s'irrita Hanabi

Je voudrais que tu devienne ma demoiselle d'honneur

Hanabi se figea quelques secondes sous le choque puis se mit à rire fortement comme pris d'un fou rire.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse là !

Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que c'est une blague ?

Je ne suis même pas autoriser à te parler et tu voudrais que je devienne ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

Les conflits qu'il y a entre moi et les Anciens du clan ne doivent pas se mettre entre nous.

Mais je pense la même chose que les Anciens et que père. Tu te montres égoïste et tu mets tout le clan en danger.

Tu es corrompu par les discours de propagande de père, Hanabi.

Ne sois pas arrogante avec moi ! Je suis assez grande pour avoir mes propres opinions.

On est pas d'accord sur la façon de gérer le clan mais j'ai pas envie que ça détruise notre relation.

Quelle relation ?

Tu es ma petite sœur Hanabi et je t'aime.

Tu me fait perdre mon temps.

Hanabi se leva pour partir mais Hinata la retint par le bras.

Tu te souviens quand mère venait juste de mourir, tu étais tellement effrayée la nuit que tu n'arrivais pas dormir seule. Tu venais te cacher tous les soirs dans mon lit. Quand père l'a découvert, il te l'a interdit en disant que les Hyûga n'avaient peur de rien. Alors c'était moi qui venait te rejoindre dans ta chambre tous les soirs.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes cette histoire ?

On était proches avant et j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Parce que la douce et innocente Hinata n'a jamais rien à se reprocher, je suis la méchante dans l'histoire.

Je n'ai jamais rien dit de telle. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Tu ne mérites rien de ce qu'il t'arrive, moi j'ai travaillé dur toute ma vie et j'ai tout sacrifié pour être la meilleure. C'est à moi d'être la chef du clan, je ne vis que pour ça.

Hanabi...je...

Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas d'amis, ni d'amoureux. Les gens ne m'aiment pas, je ne suis pas la magnifique Princesse au Byakugan. Mais c'est pas grave parce que je suis la plus forte et c'est le seule chose qui importe.

Hanabi, tu as tort, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. J'aimerais revenir en arrière et empêcher père de nous avoir mis en compétition.

Peut importe maintenant.

S'il te plaît Hanabi, essaye de venir à mon mariage.

Tu me parles toujours de mère, mais elle ne représente rien pour moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle nous a abandonné comme toi maintenant.


	22. Chapter 22

NARUTO

Depuis la fin de la guerre Naruto constatait que le monde shinobi était en pleine mutation. Et aucun village ne c'était plus transformé que le village de Kiri. L'époque de la Brume Sanglante était depuis longtemps terminé et à présent le village prospérait grâce à un fort tourisme. Au cours des années, Naruto avait eu l'occasion de voyager dans tous les Pays Ninja et le Pays de l'Eau était celui qui était le plus en avance concernant la technologie. Naruto n'était pas convaincu par l'essor de la modernité dans les Cinq Grandes Nations, il savait que cela représentait un progrès dans la qualité de vie de beaucoup de gens mais il craignait aussi que cela signe la fin de l'ère shinobi. Dans le cadre de sa préparation en tant que futur Hokage, Naruto fessait beaucoup de mission en tant qu'ambassadeur de Konoha. Naruto, Shikamaru et Temari avaient été envoyé en mission diplomatique. L'objectif de la mission étant de créer une alliance économique et commerciale entre Konoha et Kiri. Depuis le fort développement économique de Kiri, le village possédait le plus grand port commercial du monde shinobi. Tous les jours c'étaient des milliers de tonnes de cargaisons de marchandises qui transitaient par le village de Kiri. Du fait de leur éloignement du continent et des autres nations, le village avait besoin de ses pays frontaliers comme le Pays du Feu ou celui de la Foudre pour pouvoir traiter avec les autres pays. Le rôle de Naruto et Shikamaru étaient de trouver un arrangement entre les deux villages. Les négociations ont été longues et laborieuses pas à cause de Meï la Godaime Mizukage mais à cause des tensions internes au sein du village. Le village de Kiri était séparé en deux entre les progressistes dont fessait parti la Mizukage qui voulait réformer complètement le village, et d'autres part les conservateurs qui tenaient aux traditions fondateurs du village. Ce qu'il avait vu à Kiri l'avait beaucoup questionné sur le futur du village de Konoha. Il savait que le village de Kiri avait une histoire particulière et que le village s'était complètement transformés en quelques années, mais il avait l'impression que le village de Kiri allait refléter la situation du village de Konoha dans quelques années.

Ce qui se passe à Kiri ne va pas obligatoirement se reproduire à Konoha. Le village de Kiri est connu pour son histoire sombre et compliquée, les tensions politiques sont normales là bas, lui avait expliqué Sasuke

Je le sais mais je crois que le progrès technologique va représenter un véritable enjeu politique dans quelques années.

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, le monde est en train de se séparer en deux entre ce qui veulent le réformer et ce qui veulent le préserver.

J'arrive pas encore à déterminer de quel côté je suis, fit Naruto

Cela ne sert à rien d'y penser maintenant, rajouta Sasuke

De toute façon je n'ai pas les idées claires, je suis trop inquiet pour Sakura

Pourquoi est ce que tu t'inquiète pour Sakura ? Demanda Sasuke

À voir le regard confus de Sasuke, celui-ci n'était vraiment pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Raconte-moi ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Son père vient de mourir. Il s'est suicidé, Sakura a retrouvé son corps un matin, pendu dans le salon.

Naruto voyait que Sasuke était vraiment peiné pour Sakura.

Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Depuis la mort de sa mère, les choses ont été vraiment horribles pour Sakura. Son père ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de sa femme. Il est tombé comme en dépression, c'était à Sakura de s'occuper de lui et de s'occuper de tout. C'était vraiment épuisant pour elle, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Elle a fini par déménager peu de temps avant ton retour, mais c'est encore elle qui gérait tout.

Elle ne m'en n'a jamais parler.

Elle en parlait jamais.

Je suis surprit que tu l'ignorais pour la mort de son père, fit Naruto

Ça fait des mois que Sakura et moi on se parle plus, lui expliqua Sasuke

À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à ma soirée de fiançailles ?

Hn

Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Et je lui dit quoi ? Questionna Sasuke

Je sais pas mais elle a toujours été là pour toi alors essayes d'être juste là pour elle. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi de ce moment.

SASUKE

Les paroles de Naruto résonnaient encore dans la tête de Sasuke. Il imaginait que Sakura était dévastée, ça devait être tellement dur pour elle de perdre son père dans de telle condition. Il savait qu'étant fille unique elle avait été très proches de ses parents. Quand ils étaient genins, il enviait Sakura qui avait la chance d'avoir ses deux parents et il jalousait leur relation. Il était réellement triste pour Sakura, il savait plus que quiconque la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment. Il était très inquiet pour elle, d'après Naruto elle avait vraiment mal réagit au décès de son père. Sakura se sentait responsable du suicide de son père et n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle mais il hésitait. Il ne savait pas si Sakura voulait encore le voir, surtout après leur dispute de la dernière fois. Et même si elle acceptait de lui parler, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ? Il n'était pas Naruto et n'avait pas en lui cette empathie et cette bienveillance qui caractérisait le jeune Uzumaki. Que pouvait-il lui apporter pour la réconforter ? Mais en même temps, il savait que c'était son devoir de tenter de l'aider et de la soutenir. Comme lui avait rappelé Naruto, Sakura avait été toujours là pour lui, même dans les pires moments, même quand il était évident qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié, elle avait été toujours là pour lui. C'était parce que Naruto et Sakura n'avait jamais renoncé à lui qu'il avait pu être sauvé de sa propre noirceur.

Il était tard, il fessait déjà nuit mais c'est ce moment que Sasuke se décida à aller voir Sakura. Il se présenta devant chez elle, toutes les lumières étaient déjà éteintes, il passait qu'elle devait être endormie mais sa porte était entre-ouverte. Il l'appela mais n'eut aucune réponse, il commençait à s'inquiéter donc il pénétra doucement dans l'appartement. Il fessait sombre, seul le faible éclairage de la Lune permettait à Sasuke de se déplacer entre les pièces. Il avançait doucement, l'appartement avait l'air vide, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sakura. Il arriva dans la chambre et la retrouva allongée, sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Un frisson d'effroi l'envahit et il courut vers elle. Il avait peur qu'elle se soit fait du mal.

Sakura !

Elle avait les yeux fermés mais semblait toujours respirer, il l'appela à plusieurs reprises et la secoua un peu. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle était juste endormie.

Sasuke ? Fit-elle hésitante

Qu'est ce que tu fais allongée sur le sol ? Demanda-t-il

J'arrive plus à bouger, répondit-elle d'une voix de détresse

Il constata que Sakura était comme dans une sorte de léthargie, elle était apathique comme si toutes onces de vie avait quitté son corps.

Mon père est mort, dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Sakura dans cette état, elle était méconnaissable. Avec ses grands yeux larmoyants, elle ressemblait à un petit animal blessé et apeuré. Sasuke avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser. Il la prit dans les bras avec facilité, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et la coucha sur son lit. Cela fessait déjà quelques mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il remarqua à quel point elle avait perdu du poids, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Dans ce grand lit, elle était tellement minuscule qu'elle semblait même s'effacer sous les draps.

S'il te plaît ne pars pas j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante

Alors il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, Sakura s'approcha et fourra sa tête sur son torse. Elle pleurait, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter alors il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en silence.

Je suis toute seule maintenant, dit-elle

Elle avait pleuré ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sasuke se réveilla Sakura était toujours endormie. Elle était allongée sur lui alors Sasuke ne bougea pas pour la réveiller. Elle semblait vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil, mais la matinée se terminait et Sakura était toujours en plein sommeil. Il se leva mais refusait de la laisser seule chez elle. Dans l'attente de son réveil, il lui prépara le petit-déjeuner qu'il finit par prendre seul. L'après-midi allait se terminer et Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter mais il ne tenta pas de la réveiller. C'est finalement en fin de soirée que Sakura se réveilla enfin.


	23. Chapter 23

SAKURA

Sakura avait l'impression de sortir d'un coma qui avait duré des années. Elle était confuse ne savait plus où elle était, ni ce qui c'était passé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Sasuke assis sur son canapé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une hallucination.

Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? fit-elle. Mais les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire doucement.

Tu as dormis longtemps, lui fit remarquer Sasuke

Sakura n'arrivait pas à croire que Sasuke était resté tout ce temps à entendre son réveil mais elle en était heureuse.

Tu n'était pas obligé de rester.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Elle se leva finalement de son lit pour aller prendre une douche. À son retour Sasuke était toujours là et s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le dîner, tu dois manger répondit-il

Ils mangèrent en silence Sakura se sentait encore faible et trop fragile pour tenir une conversation. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était aller se recoucher et dormir encore.

Merci pour hier mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je me sens mieux. J'ai juste envie de me recoucher.

J'ai envie de rester avec toi, lui répondit-il

Ils s'allongèrent à nouveau comme la nuit dernière.

Sakura, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père, lui souffla Sasuke

J'ai pas envie d'en parler, lui répondit Sakura

Elle se sentait toujours triste et abattue mais elle voulait plus ressentir ce mal-être qui ne voulait plus la quitter. Comme une pulsion elle embrassa Sasuke, elle voulait qu'il la distrait, elle voulait plus ressentir cette noirceur.

Sakura c'est pas une bonne idée.

S'il te plaît, fait-moi oublier, dit-elle

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une véritable solution, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ne plus penser. Sasuke prit Sakura sans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser doucement.

Sasuke, soufflait Sakura ne cessant de répéter son nom

Sakura se sentait brûlante et fiévreuse dans les bras de Sasuke. Sasuke prenait possession d'elle de manière envoûtante. Les lèvres de Sasuke ne la quittaient jamais, parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps. Sakura ne put retenir un gémissement roque en sentant sa langue effleurer ses seins. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa d'une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Partant de son cou, il déposa des baisers sur toute sa poitrine, son nez caressa son ventre et il arriva à sa culotte. Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement et posa son front sur le sien et la regarda. Une douceur infinie émanait de ses yeux noirs, jamais Sakura n'aurait cru Sasuke capable de tant de tendresse.

Tu es sûre ?

Je veux que se soit toi.

De sa main gauche, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de sa cuisse.

HINATA

Hinata était hors d'elle, cette fois Naruto était allé trop loin. Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ? C'est d'un pas déterminée et décidée que Hinata alla retrouver Naruto à l'appartement.

Comment tu as osé me faire ça ?! S'écria-t-elle

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Naruto

Je sais que tu as demandé à l'Hokage de m'exclure de toutes les missions concernant l'Alliance Ninja !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

Arrêtes ! N'essaie même pas de me mentir ! Je sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu demandes une telle chose à l'Hokage, mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu te donnes le droit d'intervenir dans le choix de mes missions ?

L'Alliance Ninja intervient dans des missions de rang S et ce sont des missions hyper dangereuses. J'essaie juste de te protéger.

Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège. Je suis une jônin de Konoha aussi.

Je sais Hinata, mais tu ne sais pas ce que je sais, ni vu ce que j'ai vu. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre, que je ne suis pas assez forte pour ce genre de mission ?

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Hinata.

Mais tu le pense.

…

Tu n'imagines pas la honte que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que toute mon équipe allait partir en mission sauf moi parce que mon fiancé le refusait.

Je n'ai pas voulut t'embarrasser, fit Naruto

Tu n'as aucun droit d'intervenir sur mes missions.

Je vais devenir ton mari et je fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre moi parce que je veux te protéger.

Je veux que ce soit clair, c'est la dernière fois que tu t'immisce dans le choix de mes missions.

Je peux pas te faire cette promesse.

Naruto pouvait se montrer tellement entêté et buté par moment qu'il était même impossible d'avoir une véritable conversation avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto intervenait pour l'empêcher de participer à certaine mission. Il le fessait parce qu'il voulait la protéger, Hinata le comprenait mais il n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie professionnelle. À cause de Naruto, Hinata se sentait mise à l'écart, elle n'effectuait plus que des missions minimes. Elle avait travaillé trop dure et trop longtemps pour se contenter de ça. Elle détestait le fait que Naruto la vois comme une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger. Elle aussi était une shinobi du village de Konoha. Hinata avait peur pour l'avenir de sa vie de shinobi avec Naruto comme mari et comme Hokage. Elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce serait loin d'être la dernière fois qu'il aurait ce genre de dispute.


	24. Chapter 24

NARUTO

Tous les fins de semaines, c'était devenu comme un rituel entre eux. Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient pour s'entraîner dans la Forêt de la Mort. La forêt représentait un zone d'entraînement idéale pour eux, c'était très isolé du reste du village et c'était toujours désert. Ils pouvaient donc laisser exprimer leur plus puissantes techniques sans risqué de blesser quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, ils s'entraînaient sur les pouvoirs transmis par le Rikudô Sennin, à chaque entraînement ils se découvraient des pouvoirs nouveaux et extraordinaires. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient utilisé qu'une petite parcelle des pouvoirs d'Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki. Quand ils avaient fini, ils avaient puissé dans tous leur chakras et étaient incapables de bouger pendant un long moment.

Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, fit Naruto

De quoi est ce que tu me parles ? Demanda Sasuke

Je crois que tu sais...continua Naruto

Je déteste les devinettes, viens en au but.

Je te parle de Sakura et toi...je sais.

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Oh prends-moi pour un imbécile, je t'ai vu sortir de chez elle en pleine nuit.

Qu'est ce que tu allais faire chez elle à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Sasuke

Je voulais squatter son canapé parce que je me suis disputé avec Hinata.

Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

Pour des bêtises...mais ne change pas de sujet, on parlait de toi et Sakura.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Ça fait combien de temps que vous... ?

Quelques semaines.

C'est sérieux ?

Je sais pas.

Vous êtes ensembles ?

Je sais pas.

Vous allez continuer à vous voir ?

Je sais pas.

Tu l'aimes ?

Tu veux bien arrêter de m'ennuyer, fit Sasuke agacé.

Ok mais je suis vraiment content pour vous. En plus Sakura à l'air d'aller mieux.

Hn elle s'en remets doucement.

Promet-moi que si vous avez un enfant vous allez l'appeler Naruto.

La ferme !

Si c'est une fille Naruta, ça marche aussi, rajouta Naruto mort de rire.

SAKURA

Sakura n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qui se passait entre elle et Sasuke ces temps-ci mais ça ne lui fessait rien, pour une fois dans sa vie elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent. Elle ne voulait plus perdre son énergie, à sur-analyser et à s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Avec Sasuke, ils se voyaient des fois, passaient du temps ensembles, couchaient ensemble, parlaient, il n'y avait pas d'étiquettes sur leur relation et ça lui convenait pour le moment. Sasuke avait été là pour elle après le décès de son père, sa présence a été un grand soutien. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle serait encore probablement encore allongée sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Sasuke l'avait aidé à sortir de cette sale période de sa vie et elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue enfin elle-même. Elle venait de se réveiller dans le lit de Sasuke, celui-ci était toujours endormi. Elle le regarda dormir quelques minutes, c'était assez fascinant pour elle de voir Sasuke dormir, il avait l'air d'être une personne complètement différente. Quand il dormait ses traits s'adoucissaient et il ressemblait à un petit garçon tellement il était mignon. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et se leva. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi chez Sasuke d'habitude ils étaient toujours chez elle. La curiosité était trop forte donc elle visita chaque pièce de la maison et fouina dans les tiroirs. Elle découvrit des photos de famille de Sasuke. Il avait une très belle famille et Sasuke était irrésistible quand il était enfant. Puis pour faire plaisir à Sasuke, elle entreprit de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle venait de terminer quand Sasuke la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Bonjour Sasuke !

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le petit-déjeuner, allez installe-toi.

Elle avait préparé un vrai petit-déjeuner traditionnel avec un du riz, une soupe miso et des légumes marinés. Sakura voyait Sasuke manger et attendait sa réaction.

Alors tu aimes bien ?

Ce n'est pas très bon, répondit Sasuke

Quoi ! S'offusqua Sakura mais si c'est bon.

Tu m'as demandé mon avis, répondit Sasuke

Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux, rétorqua Sakura

Pour seul réponse, Sasuke se mit derrière les fourneaux et commença à cuisiner. Sakura devait avouer que Sasuke avait une certaine dextérité, il n'avait pas l'air novice en cuisine. Après une demi heure, Sasuke lui présenta une assiette joliment présentée.

Goûtes !

Sakura commença à manger, et elle devait s'avouer que c'était terriblement délicieux.

C'est mangeable, dit-elle

Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est tellement meilleur que ce que tu as fait.

Sasuke, personne n'aime les vantards, se moqua Sakura en terminant son assiette

Sakura n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui et Sasuke non plus, alors ils passèrent la journée chez Sasuke.

Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit Sakura

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai fouillé un peu et je suis tombé sur des photos de ta famille.

Je vois.

Tu m'en veux ?

Non

Ta mère était une femme extrêmement belle. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

S'il tu le dit

Et tu étais un enfant vraiment trop mignon. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais des joues aussi énormes quand tu étais bébé. Ça m'a donné envie de te faire plein de bisous...

Sakura ! Le prévient Sasuke

Ma préférée c'est celle où tu rougis tellement qu'on dirait une petite tomate. Tu étais timide ?

Sakura arrêtes de te moquer ! Fit Sasuke sévère

Je me moque pas je dis juste que tu étais trop adorable.

Sakura !

Mais Sakura adorait se moquer un peu de Sasuke, il prenait tout tellement au sérieux qu'il était très facile de l'agacer vite.

Il faut vraiment que je les montre à Naruto, lui aussi va te trouver trop mignon.

Sakura je t'interdit !

Mais Sakura était déjà monté à l'étage pour récupérer les photos.


	25. Chapter 25

SASUKE

C'était la première fois depuis plus de cinq mois que la Confrérie Usagi fessait parler d'elle. Selon plusieurs sources différentes, un groupe qui se revendiquait d'Usagi s'était installé dans un petit village appelé Nagi au pays du Miel. C'était un coin reculé du monde aux frontières du Pays de la Terre et du Pays du Vent où vivait surtout une population de civils et de paysans. La pays du Miel n'avait pas de force militaire ninja et leur sécurité était garantie par des shinobi du village d'Iwa et de Suna. Pour ne pas se faire repérer rapidement par l'ennemi et risqué de perdre sa trace, les Cinq Kages s'étaient mis d'accord pour envoyer une petite unité de l'Alliance Ninja. Cependant Sasuke et Naruto avaient insisté pour y participer car ils étaient les seuls à pourvoir arrêter Zetsu en cas de combat. Pour le reste de l'unité se composaient de shinobi d'Iwa et de Suna parce qu'ils connaissaient bien le territoire. Sasuke reconnut Kurotsuchi pour avoir fait la dernière mission avec elle et Kankurô qui était le frère aîné du Kazekage.

Il faut que vous sachiez que ça va pas être simple d'intervenir au pays du Miel, fit Kurotsuchi

Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto

Les villageois sont très hostiles aux shinobi, ça fait des années que le pays du Miel n'a pas demandé de mission à Iwa, expliqua-t-elle

Pareil pour Suna, nous n'entretenons très peu de relations diplomatiques avec les dirigeants de ce pays. Pour être tout à fait honnête nous ne connaissons pas grand chose sur l'organisation du pays, rajouta Kankurô

C'est ce genre de territoire que la Confrérie Usagi recherche pour étendre leur influence comme à Otto, là où les Cinq Grandes Nations n'ont aucunes prises et pouvoirs, fit Sasuke

Mais rassurez-vous, je ne pense pas qu'il y est une grande menace comme à Otto, le village de Nagi est un village de paysan spécialisé dans le miel, dit Kurotsuchi

Comment vous avez su que la Confrérie Usagi se situait à Nagi ? Demanda Naruto

On a des informateurs qui travaillent pour nous dans ces villages, répondit Kurotsuchi

Puis il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient, dit Kankurô

Il a été facile de pénétrer dans le village de Nagi, c'était comme leur avait décrit Kurotsuchi et Kankurô, c'était un petit village de paysans. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que la Confrérie Usagi pouvait chercher dans ce genre de village. Il y avait l'air d'avoir la paix dans ce village, les gens travaillaient leur terres, il n'y avait pas de shinobi ou de milice. Sasuke ne sentit pas une once de chakra dans ce village si n'est le leur. Après quelques heures passés dans le village, Sasuke et les autres s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit restaurant.

Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici que vos informateurs vous ont dis que la Confrérie Usagi se trouvait ? Demanda Naruto

Oui, je confirme, fit Kankurô

Depuis que nous sommes là je n'ai pas ressenti une trace de chakra dans les alentours, rajouta Sasuke

Le village à l'air en paix même si les conditions de vie ne doivent pas être simple ici, dit Naruto

Alors qu'est ce qu'ils voudront à manger les étrangers ?! S'écria une bonne femme

C'était une bonne femme un peu grassouillette avec un sourire pétillant qui s'adressait à eux. Elle avait l'air d'être la propriétaire de cette gargote.

Comment vous savez qu'on est des étrangers ? Demanda Sasuke

Ils avaient fait en sorte de se dissimuler le plus possible dans ce village afin de passer inaperçu mais cette femme venait de les griller instantanément. La femme avait l'air surpris par la question de Sasuke et se mit à rire. Sasuke détestait lorsqu'on se moquait de lui.

Nagi est un petit village, tout le monde se connaît ici. Lorsqu'il y a des étrangers on les repère très vite, vous savez, répondit-elle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étrangers qui passent ici en général.

Actuellement est ce qu'on est les seuls étrangers ? Demanda Naruto

À ma connaissance oui, il y a pas grand choses à faire à Nagi pour des jeunes gens comme vous.

Est-ce que vous voulez goûter une des spécialités du village du poulet au miel ? Demanda la propriétaire

L'unité décida de manger ici avant de prendre leur investigations mais il était fort à parier qu'il y avait aucune trace de Zetsu ou du Prophète dans ce village.

Maman, il y a le moine qui va prendre la parole au temple Usagi, j'y vais ! Avait lancer une jeune femme avant de sortir en courant

Rentre avant le dîner, avait répondu la jeune femme

Sasuke craignait de ne pas avoir correctement entendu, avait-elle dit-elle bien dit le temple Usagi.

Excusez-moi, qu'est ce que c'est le temple Usagi ? Questionna Naruto

Le temple Usagi, c'est le temple de la Confrérie Usagi dirigé par le Prophète. Vous devriez y aller maintenant que j'y pense et visiter les lieux, vous en apprendrez plus sur la Grande Déesse Kaguya, notre protectrice.

La déesse Kaguya ? Fit Naruto pour la pousser à plus parler

Ici depuis la visite du Prophète et des membres de la Confrérie Usagi qui nous a sauvé, on prie tous la Déesse Kaguya. Vous devriez vraiment aller au temple, le moine y fait un discours vous en apprendrez plus qu'avec moi.

Le temple Usagi trônait sur le village en plein milieu du centre-ville. Le temple était une énorme battisse où était affichés partout un symbole que Sasuke reconnue étant celui du clan Ôtsutsuki un croissant de Lune et un Soleil. Sur le temple partout des représentations de Kaguya extrêmement fidèle à ce qu'elle était. En parcourant les lieux, Sasuke découvrit une fresque qui était censé représenter l'histoire et la prophétie de Kaguya mais il était truffés de mensonges. On y voyait une Kaguya comme une Déesse aimante et maternelle avec son peuple. Mais ses deux fils qui étaient jaloux de l'amour que leur mère portait au peuple décida de la bannir et de la sceller. Pour punir à jamais le peuple qui avait osé accaparer l'amour de leur mère, ses deux fils Hagoromo et Hamura transformèrent le chakra en arme puissante et destructrice à l'inverse des préceptes de leur mère. Avec le temps, les fils de Kaguya avait engendrés les shinobi qui continuaient d'utiliser le chakra pour faire la guerre et installer le chaos. Mais un jour viendrait où Kaguya serait libérée et elle régnerait sur le monde avec paix et amour. Les croyances de la Confrérie Usagi étaient basés sur des mensonges et de la manipulation.

Un cinquantaine de personne s'étaient rassemblés au temple pour prier et écouter le sermon du moine. Le moine portait exactement les mêmes vêtements et le même masque que le Prophète mais il ne dégageait aucun chakra donc Sasuke ne fut pas dupe. Le sermon du moine ressortait la même propagande qu'il avait entendu à Otto, sur Yūtopia et la Déesse Kaguya. Mais cette fois, l'accent était vraiment marqué sur l'anti-shinobi et l'anti-kages. Il y avait un véritable rejet et haine des shinobi par les villageois.

Depuis des siècles, ils se font la guerre mais ce sont les gens comme nous qui en subissons les conséquences. Lors de leur dernière guerre ils ont pratiquement barré le village de la carte mais est-ce qu'il nous ont aidés pour reconstruire. Les Kages font de la guerre et de la mort un commerce qui permettent aux Cinq Nations Ninja de s'engraisser et de vivre dans le luxe pendant qu'ici nous souffrons de la faim. Il est temps que nous, reprenions en main notre destin pour les futurs générations, il est temps de rendre le chakra et d'en finir avec le système assassin des shinobi. Bientôt Kaguya reviendra entre nous, le Prophète la vu et nous vivrons tous dans un monde de paix. La Révolution Usagi est en marche.

Vous avez vu les étrangers, bientôt grâce à Kaguya, nous serons débarrasser des shinobi, leur dit une jeune fille que Sasuke reconnue comme la fille de la propriétaire de la gargotte.

NARUTO

Il faut capturer le moine ! Dit Sasuke

Tu n'y pense pas, rétorqua Naruto. Pour quel motif on pourrait l'arrêter ?

Pour propagande d'un groupe terroriste et association avec une organisation criminelle, répondit Sasuke

C'est juste un moine dans un petit village, je ne vois pas la menace qu'il représente, rajouta Naruto

Il est probable qu'il ai été en contact avec le Prophète, il pourrait nous fournir des informations sur la Confrérie Usagi, rajouta Kurotsuchi

On ne peut pas laisser passer une telle occasion, en plus il faut qu'on comprenne pourquoi la Confrérie Usagi cherche à enrôler des civils.

Naruto n'était pas d'accord sur la manière dont le groupe voulait gérer cette situaton mais il était en minorité donc se plia à la volonté des autres. Ils attendirent que la nuit soit tombé pour regagner le temple. Les lieux étaient déserts mais d'après les repérages qu'ils avaient fait le moine résidait à l'étage du temple. Ils arrivèrent facilement aux appartements du moines et le retrouvèrent endormis.

Vous êtes des ninjas ?

Habillez-vous et suivez-nous sans broncher et il vous arrivera aucun mal, dit Kankurô

Le moine était tétanisé par la peur alors il coopéra sans résistance. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le temple, ils firent surprit par la jeune fille de la matinée.

Qu'est ce que vous faites au moine ?! Demanda-t-elle abasourdie

On lui fera aucun mal, dit Naruto

Enfuis-toi se sont des shinobi ! Hurla le moine

Pour le faire taire, Sasuke lui donna un coup sur la nuque et il s'évanouit. La jeune adolescente pris la fuite.

Il faut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne lance l'alerte ! Dit Sasuke en lui courant après.

Naruto n'avait pas totalement confiance au fait de laisser Sasuke gérer seule cette situation alors il le suivit.

Quitter le village avec le moine, on vous rattrape !

Il retrouva Sasuke à l'extérieur en train de chercher la jeune fille.

Je crois que j'ai perdu sa trace.

C'est pas grave, il faut qu'on file d'ici ! Répondit Naruto

Mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà lancé l'alerte et ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Ce n'était pas une véritable menace puisqu'il s'agissait que de villageois armés sommairement. Mais Naruto n'aimait pas cette situation, il avait peur que les choses dégénèrent.

On ne veux vous faire aucun mal ! Dit Naruto

On veux pas de shinobi ici ! Cria un villageois

Rendez-nous le moine ! Rajouta un autre

Ça ne va pas être possible, répondit Sasuke

Le moine, le Prophète vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais vous êtes manipulés par des fausses croyances, tenta d'expliquer Naruto

Mais les villageois ne voulaient pas l'écouter et ils s'élancèrent vers eux pour les attaquer. Alors que Naruto s'efforçait de simplement barrer les attaques des villageois, Sasuke se montrait offensif.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Ce sont des civils ! S'énerva Naruto

Ils nous attaquent, répondit simplement

C'était une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Sasuke que Naruto n'appréciait pas, il se montrait parfois sans pitié et trop extrême lors des missions. Cela devait être des vestiges de sa vie de nukenin mais Naruto refusait de travailler ainsi, pour lui la violence devait être le dernier recours. Il quittèrent facilement le village et rejoignirent les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le village le plus proches c'est à dire Iwa pour livrer le moine aux autorités. Le moine fut interroger, avec des méthodes telle que la torture pour lesquelles il était contre, mais il n'était pas à Konoha il n'avait aucun pouvoir ici. Ce qu'on apprit avec le moine était édifiant, la Confrérie Usagi avait propagé ses idées dans pleins de village telle que Nagi qui prônait l'anti-shinobi. La Confrérie Usagi dans certains endroits du monde se comportait comme un véritable culte qui enrôlait de plus en plus de gens. La Confrérie utilisait les tensions qu'il pouvait exister entre les civils et les shinobi pour étendre son influence dans le monde. C'était la première fois qu'une organisation fessait cela et Naruto ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de ce nouveau type d'ennemi.

Vous les shinobi vous croyez que le monde vous appartient, lorsque l'envie vous en prends vous mettez à feu et à sang tout ce qui vous entoure. Vous êtes rongés par la haine et la soif de puissance. Il est impossible d'accumuler autant de pouvoirs sans être corrompus. Mais bientôt la Révolution va commencer et il mettra fin à l'ère meurtrière des shinobi, avait dit le moine.

Les mots du moine et ce qu'il avait vu à Nagi tracassait beaucoup Naruto, qui sur le trajet du retour à Konoha était resté silencieux.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Sasuke

On ne gère pas correctement la Confrérie Usagi, dit-il

Comment est-ce que tu voudrais procéder ? Demanda Sasuke

Zetsu a crée la Confrérie Usagi comme une idéologie et nous ne pouvons pas combattre une idéologie avec des armes. On aurait jamais dû s'en prendre au moine ni aux villageois de la sorte.

C'était le seul moyen de récolter des informations.

En fessant cela nous avons encore plus conforter les villageois que nous étions leurs ennemis. Ils auraient mieux fallut que nous ayons un dialogue avec eux pour leur expliquer qu'ils sont manipulés.

C'étaient des fanatiques, il est impossible d'entretenir un dialogue avec des fanatiques. Tu voudrais discuter avec eux mais nous sommes des ninjas, Naruto.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu te montres trop naïf.

C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça et ça m'énerve. Explique-toi !

Même s'il avait tord sur le fond, le moine a comme dit beaucoup de vérités, dit Sasuke

Comment tu peux penser ça ?

Je suis simplement réaliste. Il a raison le monde shinobi est un système qui se construit sur la guerre et la mort. Depuis que nous sommes enfant, on nous apprends à manipuler le chakra pour réaliser des techniques pour tuer des gens. Sans la guerre et le conflit les shinobi n'ont aucunes raison d'exister.

C'est horrible ce que tu dis.

Mais je ne répète que ce que le Rikudô Sennin nous a dit. Depuis des millénaires, les shinobi se sont fourvoyés sur l'utilisation du chakra, nous l'utilisons pour nous battre alors qu'il devait apporter la paix. Mais cela a créer tout le système et le monde que l'on connaît avec les shinobi, les villages, les Kages...

Son débat avec Sasuke, fit réfléchir le système du monde shinobi. Il refusait de voir les choses comme Sasuke, les shinobi n'étaient pas simplement des armes faites pour tuer. Il refusait d'être aussi pessimiste, pour lui le monde shinobi pouvait être compatible avec la paix. C'était le rêve du Rikudô Sennin et c'était la seule chose dans ce monde en quelle il avait foi.


	26. Chapter 26

HINATA

Sa dispute avec Naruto avait beaucoup tracassé Hinata. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle allait épouser le futur Hokage du village. En plus de devenir un personnage publique de Konoha, elle ne sera plus une kunoichi comme les autres dans le village. Elle ne savait rien sur ce qui allait être son futur rôle, même pas si elle allait avoir un rôle au sein du village. Qu'est ce qu'on attendait de la femme du Hokage ?

Est ce qu'elle pourrait continuer d'effectuer des missions comme avant ? Hinata commençait à panique, on préparait Naruto pour ses futurs fonctions mais à elle on lui donnait aucunes informations. Elle se rendit donc à la Bibliothèque de Konoha pour tenter d'avoir des réponses à ses interrogations. Il y avait très peu de lecture sur la vie des femmes d'Hokage. En réalité, il y avait eut très peu de conjointes d'Hokage. Sur les six Hokages qu'avaient connus Konoha seulement la moitié était marié. Ces femmes avaient été Mito Uzumaki, Biwako Sarutobi et Kushina Uzumaki, malheureusement la mère de Naruto était morte très peu de temps après que le Yondaime Hokage devienne Hokage. Les deux femmes qui avaient véritablement incarnés le rôle de femme d'Hokage étaient Mito et Biwako. En lisant leur biographie, Hinata était vraiment impressionnée, ces femmes avaient été des kunoichi extrêmement fortes et puissantes à la hauteur de leur célèbre conjoint. Hinata ne se sentait pas digne de succéder à de telle femme. Par exemple, lors du combat historique entre Madara Uchiwa et Shodaime Hokage, Mito Uzumaki avait aidé son mari en scellent Kyûbi en elle, devenant ainsi la première jinchûriki de l'histoire. Biwako Sarutobi était connue pour être aussi sage et intelligente que son mari, elle était sa première conseillère. Elle avait œuvré toute sa vie aux côté de son mari pour protéger le village. Hinata se sentait plus proche de Biwako que de Mito. Elle aussi voulait être une aide et un soutien pour Naruto lorsqu'il sera Hokage. Maintenant elle recherchait des archives qui expliquait la fonction de femme d'Hokage mais en vain.

Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda une jeune femme qui semblait travailler ici

Je cherche des documents sur les femmes des Hokage, répondit Hinata

La jeune fille parut surprise, il semblait que c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de questions.

Je suis désolé mais il existe très peu de lecture sur ce sujet. Mais si vous avez des questions je pourrais tenter de vous aider.

Hinata était gênée et honteuse mais demanda tout de même :

Je voulais savoir si les femmes des Hokages étaient autorisés à effectuer des missions ?

Dans l'absolu, il n'y pas de règles qui l'interdit mais en général, cela ne se fessait pas à cause des grands risques d'assassinats et d'enlèvements.

Je vois, fit Hinata légèrement déçue

Mia sil n'était pas rare, que ces femmes se battent aux côtés de leur maris, prenez l'exemple de Mito lors du combat historique entre le Premier du nom et Madara Uchiwa ou Kushina Uzumaki lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Je suis sûre que vous aurez encore l'occasion de prouver que vous êtes avant tout un kunoichi.

Hinata sourit, la jeune bibliothécaire l'avait donc reconnue mais elle en était heureuse parce que elle se sentait plus rassurée.

SASUKE

Depuis son retour à Konoha, Sasuke avait un rituel, à chaque retour de mission avant même de retourner chez lui, il allait au cimetière de Konoha et allait présenter ses hommages à sa famille. Mais à son retour du pays du Miel, lorsqu'il arriva devant le caveau du clan Uchiwa il vit que des fleurs avaient été posés sur la tombe de ses parents. C'étaient des chrysanthèmes encore fraîches, on avait dû les déposés le jour même. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir fait ça pour lui et c'était Sakura. Il était touché par ce petit geste d'attention de la part de Sakura, ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Il était vraiment bien avec Sakura en ce moment. Ça l'avait même surprit que se soit aussi simple et évident. Il se surprenait parfois à rechercher sa présence. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait le manque de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille. C'était nouveau et excitant mais en même temps un peu angoissant pour lui. Il avait peur de trop s'attacher à elle et de devenir dépendant. Sasuke ne savait pas s'ils se considérait comme en couple ou pas avec Sakura, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et puis il trouvait l'idée de lui en couple bizarre. Il ne pourrait jamais se comporter comme les couples ordinaires, en faite il ne savait pas comment se comportait les couples ordinaires. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Sasuke tenait à Sakura, il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il l'aimait. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas en mission ou avec Naruto il était avec Sakura. Des fois, ils se retrouvaient et ne fessaient rien de spécial, juste pour avoir l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Ce soir Sasuke ne voulait pas dormir seule, après une semaine passé loin d'elle il voulait la voir.

Quand est-ce que tu es rentré de ta mission ? Lui demanda Sakura

Ça fait quatre heure, répondit Sasuke

Il la rejoignit dans son lit et la serra dans ses bras pour s'endormir.

C'est toi qui a déposé des fleurs sur le caveau de ma famille ?

Oui, je suis allé cette après-midi pour voir mes parents et j'en ai profité pour aller rendre hommage aux tiens.

Merci, lui souffla Sasuke.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il était amoureux d'elle il aimait sentir l'odeur qui émanait de sa nuque quand il l'avait dans les bras.


	27. Chapter 27

NARUTO

C'était le début de soirée et Naruto n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de squatter chez Sasuke pour boire des coups.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Sasuke en lui ouvrant la porte

Bonsoir à toi aussi Sasuke, rétorqua Naruto. J'ai ramené une bouteille de saké.

Malgré Sasuke qui fessait barrage devant la porte, Naruto réussit à s'immiscer dans la maison. Il s'installa sur la canapé et ouvrit la bouteille de saké.

Tu ne peux pas rester, lui fit Sasuke

Pourquoi ça ? Tu as quelques choses de mieux à faire ? Demanda Naruto

Mais la réponse lui vint immédiatement et avec un large sourire il dit :

Sakura ! Je sais que tu es là pas besoin de te cacher !

Sakura finit par sortir de sa planque à l'étage et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

Tout d'abord tu m'efface tout de suite ce sourire niais de ton visage et je t'interdit de faire le moindre commentaire ou remarque concernant Sasuke et moi, dit-elle autoritaire

Promis ! Fit Naruto

La soirée se déroula comme toutes les autres qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis le retour de Sasuke. Leur comportement n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Naruto devait avouer qu'il était soulagé parce qu'il supporterais mal le fait de se sentir exclu de sa propre équipe.

Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas avec Hinata ? Lui demanda Sakura

Elle est en mission et je déteste rester seul à l'appartement sans elle, elle me manque, se plaignit Naruto

Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ? Demanda Sakura

12h

Tu es ridicule, intervenu Sasuke

Ne dis pas ça, il est amoureux...et un peu pathétique, se moqua Sakura

C'est sympa de voir que ma détresse vous fait rire ! Ce qui serait vraiment bien, c'est que la prochaine fois qu'on se voit que Hinata aussi soit là. Comme ça on fera une sortie entre couples.

Naruto avait un peu bu mais il voyait bien qu'il avait installé un léger malaise en parlant de couple. D'après ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas encore officialisé leur couple et en plus leur relation était encore secrète. Franchement Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient ça fessait quelques mois que ça durait entre eux et ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux ensemble. Naruto changea vite de sujet pour arrêter le malaise qui avait entre ses deux amis. Il s'était mis à jouer à un jeu à boire avec Sakura qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et était déjà complètement saoule.

Tu ressemble beaucoup à Mamie Tsunade quand tu es ivre ! Fit remarquer Naruto

Je suis pas bourrée, rétorqua Sakura

Si tu l'es, rajouta Sasuke qui commençait à s'agacer

Ok tu as raison, répondit Sakura avant d'éclater de rire

Naruto devait avouer qu'il adorait Sakura quand elle était ivre, elle perdait toutes ses inhibitions et était extrêmement drôle.

Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui dit Sasuke

Non, je m'amuse bien ! Rétorqua Sakura

Oui, elle est hyper marrante, dit Naruto

Fermes- la toi ! C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cette état.

Sasuke prit Sakura par le bras et la ramena à l'étage pour la coucher. C'était amusant de voir Sasuke prendre soin de Sakura, ça se voyait qu'il tenait à elle. D'après ce qu'entendait Naruto, Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal à coucher Sakura qui voulait redescendre pour faire la fête.

Laisse-moi descendre Sasuke ! J'ai envie de faire la fête !

Non, tu es ivre et demain tu vas le regretter. Couche-toi !

Rejoins-moi alors !

Arrêtes Sakura et dors !

Je t'aime Sasuke !

Après un petit moment Sasuke finit par redescendre, Naruto était un peu gêné d'avoir la déclaration de Sakura.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui a pas répondu ? Demanda Naruto

De quoi tu me parle ?

Quand elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait.

Elle est ivre, Naruto, se justifia Sasuke

Ça ne veux pas dire que ce quel à dit était faux.

Naruto voyait bien que Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui, mais il refusait de le laisser se défiler aussi facilement.

Tu es conscient que votre relation ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre que vous discutiez de votre relation.

Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Sakura est mon amie et je refuse qu'elle souffre. Je la protège même si c'est contre toi.

SAKURA

Sakura était soulagée que Naruto sache pour Sasuke et elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'ainsi, sa relation avec Sasuke était belle et bien réelle et pas un fruit de son imagination. Même si ça fessait quelques mois qu'ils se voyaient c'était toujours étrange pour Sakura de se réveiller le matin dans les bras de Sasuke. Être avec Sasuke était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait rêvé, chaque jour elle découvrait des facettes nouvelles de la personnalité de Sasuke. Par exemple il pouvait d'être d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie, la nuit durant son sommeil il se collait toujours à elle pour dormir. Et il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il pouvait le laisser croire, par moment il paraissait même vulnérable au yeux de Sakura. Plus les jours passaient et plus Sakura apprenait à connaître un homme complexe.

Sakura était en repos aujourd'hui alors passait sa journée chez Sasuke. Celui-ci était parti à une séance du Conseil des Clans et Sakura voulait lui faire plaisir en rangeant un peu la maison. Les travaux de la demeure Uchiwa était terminés mais tous étaient terriblement blanc et neutre, Sakura trouvait que ça manquait un peu de vie. Ce jour là elle avait fait quelques arrangements pour construire à Sasuke un véritable foyer chaleureux.

Bonjour Sasuke comment ça s'est passé au Conseil des Clans ? L'accueillit Sakura

Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, répondit placidement Sasuke

Sakura lui avait préparé le déjeuner et il s'installèrent pour manger. Sasuke semblait remarquer les petites modifications qu'avaient faites Sakura.

C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il

Oui, tu as remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un peu de décorations. Je trouve que c'est plus chaleureux comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Questionna Sakura avec enthousiasme.

Qu'est ce qui t'as donné le droit de faire ça ? Fit Sasuke en colère

Sakura était sous le choc, elle ne s'entendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de Sasuke.

Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, répondit-elle timidement

Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Hurla Sasuke

Sasuke lui lançait ce regard froid et dur que Sakura détestait. Elle commençait à se sentir terriblement mal.

Je suis désolé.

Qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire que tu avais le droit de venir tout chambouler ? Tu ne vit pas ici ! S'énerva Sasuke

J-je vais...

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? !

Sakura avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Surtout maintenant, elle avait été idiote et stupide de croire que leur relation avançait. C'était clair maintenant, elle l'ennuyait, elle l'agaçait et il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie. Bizarrement au lieu d'être triste et désemparée c'était la colère et la fureur qui régnaient dans le cœur de Sakura. Elle en avait marre d'être traité ainsi par Sasuke. De fureur elle prit le vase qu'elle venait de lui acheter et lui lança dessus. Elle voulait tout détruire.

Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Fit Sasuke

Tu as raison, c'est moi qui est un problème! Répondit sarcastiquement Sakura

Elle ne supportait même plus de d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, elle allait partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Elle n'avait rien fait pour subir cela, c'était fini. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la maison, elle sentit le bras de Sasuke qui la retenait.

Je suis...restes ! Fit-il

Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se libérer de la prise de Sasuke et de partir.


	28. Chapter 28

HINATA

Kô Hyûga venait de mourir. Elle était l'une des plus anciennes membres du clan Hyûga, elle fessait parti de la Branche Bunke. Hinata la connaissait bien parce qu'après le décès de sa mère, c'était Kô qui c'était occupé d'elle et de sa sœur. Kô était comme une grand-mère de substitution pour Hinata. Elle était d'un tempérament calme, doux et avait par dessus tout un profond respect du clan. Alors que même Hinata n'était qu'une enfant, Kô se prosternait devant elle et l'appelait Hinata-sama, cela l'avait toujours gênée car Hinata savait qu'elle ne méritait pas autant d'honneurs. Malgré les conditions de vie difficiles de la Branche Bunke, Kô avait dédié toute sa vie au clan. Kô avait travaillé toute son existence pour la famille principale du clan. Elle avait commencé au service du grand-père d'Hinata. Selon la légende, il était un homme extrêmement autoritaire et dur surtout avec les membres de la branche Bunke de qui il attendait une obéissance absolu. Peu de temps avant la naissance de son père, des tensions avaient éclaté entre la Bunke et la Sôke et son grand-père avait brutalement mis un terme à la rébellion. Lors des représailles de la Sôke, le mari de Kô avait été tué. Durant plus d'un demi-siècle, Kô avait été au service du clan, elle avait assisté à la naissance de son père, à sa naissance et aux décès des ses fils, morts pour protéger un membre de la Branche Sôke. Tous les membres du clan Hyûga connaissait l'histoire de Kô, elle était celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour le clan. Elle était bien évidement une figure respectée par tous les membres du clan, parce qu'elle représentait à elle-seule les caractéristiques du clan, c'est à dire obéissance et et déférence. Vers la fin de sa vie, Kô avait dédié son temps à éduquer les futures générations d'Hyûga. Kô avait été le premier précepteur d'Hinata c'était grâce à elle que Hinata avait peu échapper à la propagande des Anciens et de son père et avoir une vision critique sur les règles de son clan.

Elle était très intelligente et son expérience lui avait permis d'acquérir une sagesse presque infini. Elle avait une manière de raisonner et de réfléchir qui était unique. Kô disait des phrases d'une pensée complexe qui échappait souvent à Hinata quand elle était jeune. Par exemple elle se souvient :

Hinata-sama, un jour vous allez devenir régnante du clan et ce jour-là promettez-moi de vous souvenir de ceci : le pouvoir est perfide parce que le pouvoir appelle toujours à l'abus.

À l'époque Hinata n'avait pas comprit ce que Kô avait voulu lui dire mais elle s'était promis de toujours se souvenir de cette phrase. Lorsqu'elle a appris que Kô était décédée, ses mots ont traversé son esprit en prenant sens pour la première fois. Elle voulait être une régnante de clan digne de l'héritage de Kô. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la veille funéraire de Kô, tous les Hyûga allaient être présents pour lui rendre hommage. Bien entendu, Hinata n'étant mis à l'écart de son clan, elle n'avait pas été officiellement convié à la cérémonie, mais ceci n'allait pas l'empêcher de présenter ses adieux à Kô. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la demeure Hyûga, elle vit à quel point tous les membres du clan semblaient affectés par la disparition de Kô. Cette femme au cours de sa longue vie avait eu l'occasion de toucher tous les membres du clan, Bunke comme Sôke. Hinata était impressionnée et elle voulait devenir une figure comme Kô pour son clan. Les membres de la Sôke n'appréciait pas qu'Hinata se soit présenté à la cérémonie mais ils ne lui firent aucuns commentaires. Au sein du clan Hyûga, on évitait les scandales. Hinata ne voulait pas se faire remarquer elle voulait juste présenter ses hommages à Kô et s'en aller. Elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'on l'interpella.

Vous partez déjà, Hinata-sama ?

Il s'agissait de Tokuma Hyûga, le petit-fils de Kô.

Oui, je venais juste présenter mes adieux à votre grand-mère.

Il y a une cérémonie prévue plus tard, continua-t-il

Je ne pense pas qu'on appréciera ma présence, je n'ai pas été convié, expliqua Hinata

Ma grand-mère vous aimait beaucoup, je suis sûre que votre présence lui aurait fait énormément plaisir.

Hinata se voyait mal refuser une telle invitation et resta avec Tokuma pour le reste de la cérémonie. Un discours allait être porté par son père, le chef du clan dans la grande salle des cérémonie. Habituellement Hinata se trouvait au premier rang auprès de la Sôke et avec les Anciens de clan. Mais comme elle était exilée, elle se réfugia avec les membres de la Bunke à l'arrière de la salle. De cette place, elle avait l'impression d'être insignifiante et pour la première fois de sa vie elle expérimenta les règles injustes du clan Hyûga. Le discours de son père était impersonnel et fade et au lieu de rendre hommage à Kô, il se servait de cette occasion pour rappeler les règles du clan Hyûga.

Kô à dédier toute sa vie à la pérennité du clan. Elle avait servis mon père avant moi et plus que quiconque elle connaissait la définition du mot allégeance. Que son histoire serve d'exemple aux futurs générations. Le clan doit survivre, le clan doit toujours survivre.

Hinata sentait Takuma se tendre durant le discours de son père comme s'il essayait de se contenir. Après le fin de la cérémonie, elle alla lui en parler.

Pourquoi est ce que tu semblais agacé lors du discours de mon père ? Demanda Hinata

Je n'étais pas agacé...vous vous trompez Hinata-sama, répondit Takuma gêné

Tu n'es pas obliger de me mentir, enfin surtout à moi, rassura Hinata

Il s'est permis de se servir de son éloge funèbre pour faire de l'endoctrinement. Comme si la seule chose qui fallait retenir de la vie de ma grand-mère était son obéissance à la Sôke. Ma grand-mère était d'un discernement et d'une sagesse rare. Elle me disait toujours que le système des branches principales et secondaires n'était qu'un leurre pour hiérarchiser les Hyûga et que cela n'avait rien avoir avec la préservation du secret du Byakugan. Je suis désolé...je m'emporte...

Pourquoi vous vous excusez ? Vous avez totalement raison et votre grand-mère était une femme remarquable, lui dit Hinata

Vous savez grand-mère vous respectait beaucoup, elle disait que vous étiez une lueur d'espoir pour nous autres.

Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter sa reconnaissance.

Vous vous êtes opposez aux Anciens du clan, personne n'avait encore oser faire cela.

Et en conséquence je suis exilée de mon propre clan.

Mais gardez espoir car un jour vous serez régnante du clan et vous changerez tout pour les membres de la Bunke. Ici nous avons tous foi en vous, Hinata-sama.

Hinata se mit à rougir, elle ne se sentait pas la carrure pour être la source d'attente d'une partie du clan.

Lorsque ma grand-mère vous voyait avec Néji, elle disait que vous alliez être la meilleur régnante du clan Hyûga parce que vous, contrairement aux autres membres de la Sôke vous vous souveniez que nous étions tous des frères.

Même si nous avons le Byakûgan nous sommes incapables de nous voir réellement. Lorsque les barrières, les règles et les lois tomberont nous pourrions constater que nous sommes tous pareils et que nous sommes tous des frères. La Bunke et la Sôke n'existent que dans notre esprit, déclara Hinata

C'est l'une des citations de ma grand-mère, fit Takuma en souriant.

SASUKE

Sasuke savait qu'il était aller encore une fois trop loin dans ses propos avec Sakura. Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir au contraire il savait qu'il était amoureux de Sakura. La manière naturelle dont elle l'avais accueillis à la maison, lui avait rappelé ses parents. Il s'était senti bouleversé. Pour la première fois, il avait pris pleinement conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle alors il avait paniqué. Il avait peur d'aimer Sakura en point d'être totalement dépendant à elle et de la perdre comme toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé. Quand il était avec elle, Sasuke se sentait terriblement vulnérable, elle était sa faiblesse et Sasuke détestait cela. Il se sentait frustré par ce flux d'émotions intenses et contradictoires alors il avait réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait pour se protéger, l'attaque. Il l'avait encore fait souffrir. À la minute même où il avait dit ses mots, il les avait regretter. Il voulait aller la voir pour s'excuser et tout faire pour la récupérer mais son orgueil mal placé le retenait. Sasuke se sentait au piège de lui-même. Mais une semaine après, la peur de perdre Sakura à jamais lui donna la force pour aller lui parler. Sasuke voulait s'excuser et tenter de se faire pardonner mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Quand il arriva chez Sakura la nuit venait juste de tomber. Sa porte était entre-ouverte mais Sasuke toqua tout de même :

Entre ! Entendit-il

Sasuke se sentait un peu perplexe mais pénétra dans l'appartement tout de même. Sakura était dans la cuisine.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tu m'as dit d'entrer, répondit-il

Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

Sors de chez moi! Fit-elle sévère

Sakura...commença Sasuke

Sors de chez-moi ! cria-t-elle

Il faut qu'on parle...je...

Casses-toi de chez moi ! Hurla-t-elle

Sasuke s'attendait à ce que Sakura soit en colère mais il n'avait pas prévu une telle rage. Elle prenait tout ce qu'elle avait sur la main et lui lança dessus avec fureur. Elle semblait avoir perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir mais se sentait incapable de partir. Il avait l'impression que s'il partait maintenant il la perdait à jamais.

Va t'en ! Je veux plus te voir !

Sakura essaie de te cal...

La fermes ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle lui donna une gifle, puis une deuxième, puis une autre de manière hystérique. Sasuke accepta sans broncher parce qu'il savait qu'il les méritait. Peu à peu ses coups perdirent en intensité, c'était comme si toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulé s'était évanouis et elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? demanda-t-elle

Je suis désolé,fit Sasuke

Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de partir et puis de revenir vers moi ! C'est cruel!

Sakura..je..

Pourquoi tu me fais toujours subir ça ?

Il savait qu'il se montrait égoïste et qu'il était toxique pour Sakura. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle. Il espérait juste que Sakura ne renonce pas à lui. Il l'embrassa avec ce baiser il voulait lui montrer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire avec des mots. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Un peu plus tard cette nuit là, alors qu'il sentait que Sakura allait s'endormir sur lui, il refusait de laisser passer cette soirée sans lui avoir exprimer ses sentiments.

Je sais que je suis pas quelqu'un de facile...c'est dur d'être avec moi. Je sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens, je peux être blessant et cruel et je te fais souffrir. Mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi, même quand je dis le contraire, même quand je te rejette...j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Alors que je sais que ce que je vais te demander est purement égoïste mais promets-moi que malgré tout tu restera à mes côtés.

Sasuke se sentait maladroit, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ai été clair, il s'était fait violence pour dire ses quelques mots et il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Mais Sakura le regardait avec des yeux pleins de douceur, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Je te promets d'être avec toi, peut importe la pire chose que tu puisses faire et les sombres pensées que tu peux avoir, je serais là. Je te promets.


	29. Chapter 29

NARUTO

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement à Konoha. Les fleurs de cerisier qui bourgeonnaient annonçaient le début du printemps. Bientôt le mariage que tout le monde attendait allait avoir lieu. Naruto avait hâte de s'unir à son âme-sœur, Hinata. Mais une chose le préoccupait, c'était le conflit entre Hinata et les membres de sa famille. Naruto se sentait responsable, à cause de lui Hinata était exilée de son propre clan et aucun Hyûga n'était autorisé à assister au mariage. Hinata ne laissait rien paraître mais il savait que cette situation lui pesait et l'attristait beaucoup. Et Naruto voulait tout faire pour arranger cette situation.

Qu'est ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Naruto

Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses cette question ? Fit Sasuke méfiant

En tant que témoins j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

Je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre un service.

Considères que c'est mon cadeau de mariage, fit Naruto

Parce que je dois t'offrir un cadeau ?

Par moment Naruto devait avouer qu'il était un peu désemparé par le comportement de Sasuke et dire que c'était son meilleur ami.

J'arrive pas à croire que tu mets convaincu de faire ça ! Fit Sasuke

J'ai besoin de toi pour me conseiller parce que je n'y connais rien en organisation de clan, moi.

Baka, tous les clans ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière. Je ne sais rien sur le clan Hyûga.

Pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions entre Hinata et son clan, Naruto avait demandé une entrevue avec les Anciens et le père d'Hinata. Il ne voulait pas y aller seul parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'appréhender un clan et avait forcé Sasuke à se joindre à lui. Il se retrouvait à nouveau face à face dans la grande salle des cérémonie. Il voyait les visages ridés des Anciens le scruter, ça leur donnait une grimace affreuse. Le père d'Hinata était comme à son habitude c'est à dire impassible et froid pour être honnête Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu afficher autre chose que ce visage autoritaire.

Que fais Uchiwa-san ici ? Demanda Hiashi

J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit présent, ça ne pose pas de problèmes j'espère, répondit Naruto

C'est vous qui avez demandé cette entretien, dit un des Anciens.

C'est comme vous le souhaitez, rajouta un autre

Naruto se sentait un peu impressionné mais n'en laissa rien paraître et dit avec une voix qu'il voulait pleine de confiance :

Hinata et moi allons nous marier bientôt et j'ai cru comprendre qu'à cause des conflits que nous avons eu aucun Hyûga n'était autorisé à assister au mariage.

Ce n'est pas à cause de vous Uzumaki-sama, nous avons des divergences immuables avec Hinata-sama sur le fonctionnement du clan Hyûga, expliqua un Ancien

Mais il est vrai que le clan est en conflit avec Hinata-sama.

Vous avouerez que c'est vraiment dommage, vous l'avez désigné comme votre future régnante, fit Naruto

C'était avant de connaître ses attentions et ses idées néfastes sur le clan.

Pour ma part je souhaites qu'on lui retire son titre d'héritière du clan Hyûga. Tant que je vivrais Hinata ne reprendra pas mon titre, dit Hiashi

Naruto était choqué, il savait qu'il y avait un conflit entre Hinata et son clan mais elle ne pensait pas que cela allait jusqu'à la destitution d'Hinata de son titre.

Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'écria Naruto

De quoi vouliez vous nous entretenir Uzumaki-sama ? Changea de sujet un des Anciens

C'est malheureux que pour son mariage Hinata soit privé de sa famille. Je sais que vous êtes en conflit, je n'essaye pas de minimiser ni n'arranger quoi que se soit je n'ai pas cette prétention. Mais je voudrais que le mariage soit parfait et je sais que ça fera énormément plaisir à Hinata si sa famille pouvait être présent pour la soutenir. Je vous demande simplement de mettre de côté les rancunes juste le temps d'une cérémonie.

C'est impossible, conclu un des Anciens

Nous avons été très clairs avec Hinata-sama pourtant elle a continué de nous provoquer. Nous ne changerons pas d'avis.

Notre décision est inébranlable.

Mais...voulut continuer Naruto mais Sasuke l'interrompit.

Êtes-vous sûr que c'est la meilleure décision ? Je ne connais rien au conflit qui existe entre Hinata et votre clan et je n'ai pas d'avis dessus. Mais avez pensé à l'image que ça allait donner du clan Hyûga à travers le monde ? Intervenu Sasuke

Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le mariage de Naruto et Hinata va être un véritable événement suivi dans tout le monde shinobi. Naruto est le héros de la dernière Grnade Guerre Ninja et le futur Hokage du village. Lors de son mariage seront conviés les différents Kage et les hauts dirigeants du village. Et si je comprends bien, Hinata est toujours désignée comme la future héritière du clan Hyûga. Imaginez alors l'image que renverra le clan au monde si il n'y a pas de membres du clan Hyûga au mariage. Vous brillerez par votre absence. Les ragots et rumeurs commenceront à circuler sur des fractures au sein du clan Hyûga. Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas attirer l'attention du monde sur le fonctionnement de votre clan.

Les arguments de Sasuke avait l'air de faire mouche, les Anciens et le père d'Hiashi discutaient entre eux. Naruto ne pouvait rien entendre mais à les voir gesticuler, il savait que la discussion était animée.

Nous ne changeons pas d'avis. Par son comportement Hinata-sama amène la discorde et la zizanie au sein du clan Hyûga, nous ne pouvons pas accepter cette attitude, dit un Anciens de manière définitive

Vous êtes son père et vous l'avez pratiquement élevé seul. Comment vous pouvez accepter de ne pas assister au mariage de votre propre fille, s'adressa Naruto à Hiashi

Je suis son père et j'ai échoué dans son éducation. Toute sa vie Hinata n'a été pour moi qu'une source perpétuelle de déception.

Naruto était abasourdi par les propos de Hiashi. Comment un père pouvait-il dénigrer autant sa fille ? Il dût se contenir pour ne pas s'emporter mais tenait à rajouter :

Si vous refusez d'être sa famille moi j'ai l'attention de construire notre propre famille avec Hinata.

SAKURA

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, même si en apparences les choses étaient restées les mêmes entre Sakura et Sasuke. Dans leur intimité, Sakura savait que tout avait changé et que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Sakura savait que Sasuke l'aimait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle en ce moment. Lors de cette nuit là, ils s'étaient fait des promesses et avaient pris des engagements l'un envers l'autre. C'était réel, il avait un avenir ensemble. Sasuke ne lui avait pas mentit, ce n'était pas facile toujours d'être avec lui. Sakura devait supporter ses longs silences, ses changements d'humeur, ses crises de colère et sa froideur mais ça valait le coup pour Sakura si cela voulait dire être avec Sasuke. Cela fessait quelques semaines que Sakura avait officiellement emménagé avec Sasuke dans la demeure Uchiwa. Au début Sakura avait du mal à trouver ses marques, ses lieux étaient chargés d'une histoire riche et Sakura ses sentait étrangère. La demeure Uchiwa était une relique d'un autre temps et Sakura avait l'intention de créer un véritable foyer pour elle et Sasuke. Elle voulait aider Sasuke à réaliser ses rêves c'est à dire restaurer le clan Uchiwa. Lorsqu'elle se mettait à imaginer son futur entre ses murs, elle se voyait entourer de beaucoup d'enfants. Un jour, Sakura se sentit assez courageuse pour parler d'avenir avec Sasuke.

Tu as dit que ton rêve était de restaurer ton clan.

Hn

Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux des enfants ? Demanda Sakura

Sakura sentait qu'elle avait pris Sasuke au dépourvu mais elle avait besoin de savoir comment il voyait leur futur.

Pour être tout à fait honnête je n'y ai jamais songé.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Je crois que je voulait surtout réparer les erreurs du passé et je me suis jamais projeté dans le futur. J'ai toujours pensé que je serais le dernier Uchiwa.

Tu n'en veux pas ? Demanda Sakura hésitante

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, juste que je n'ai jamais pensé être père.

Ça serait dommage que l'illustre clan Uchiwa meurt avec toi, dit Sakura

Hn peut-être.

Moi, je te préviens j'ai toujours voulu être mère et je veux avoir plein d'enfants.

Imagines comment ça pourrait être génial d'avoir plein de petites versions de toi.

Je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée qu'ils me ressemblent.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je serais contente. Imagine si on a une fille, rajouta Sakura

Je la plains, fit-il. Sakura réussit à arracher une sourire à Sasuke.

Depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, Sakura et Sasuke était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche du Konoha's News. Cela irritait Sakura qui n'était pas habitué à toute cette attention, mais celui qui le vivait vraiment mal c'était Sasuke. Toute sa vie Sasuke n'avait espéré qu'une chose vivre sa vie dans l'ombre mais il était à présent sous les feux des projecteurs.

Bonjour Sasuke-sama ! Bonjour Sakura-san ! Nous sommes ravis que vous soyez en couple, nous avons toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble. Est-ce que le mariage imminent entre vos amis Naruto-sama et Hinata-sama vous a donné des idées ?

Masaki, fit Sakura un peu agacé. Nous ne répondrons pas à vos questions. Vous pouvez nous laisser seul.

Doit-on comprendre que vous n'avez pas encore prévu de fiançailles ? Insista le journaliste

Tout d'un coup Sakura sentit Sasuke s'énerver, prendre violemment le journaliste par le col et l'étrangler contre le mur.

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de vous dire ? Fit Sasuke furieux

Masaki était un petit homme dans la cinquantaine, il ne pouvait rien faire contre la puissance de Sasuke. Masaki semblait s'étouffer mais Sasuke renforçait sa prise sur lui. Sakura était choquée par le comportement de Sasuke.

Sasuke arrêtes ! Fit-elle affolée

Mais il semblait que Sasuke ne l'entendait même plus, il avait cette aura sombre et froid qui donnait la chaire de pouls à Sakura. C'était cette aura qu'il avait quand il avait tenté de la tuer des années plutôt. Sakura savait que lorsqu'il était comme ça, il était presque hors d'atteinte et c'était impossible de le résonner. Elle avait peur que Sasuke ne tue le pauvre journaliste alors elle s'interposa :

Sasuke arrêtes je t'en supplie ! Tu vas le tuer !

Sakura réussit à le faire lâcher prise. Le journaliste avait du mal à respirer mais il était toujours à en vie. Très vite, les témoins de la scène les entourèrent, Sakura prit soin du reporter pendant que Sasuke disparaissait. Sakura amena le journaliste à l'Hôpital, à part des rougeurs sur le cou Masaki n'avait rien de sérieux. Par égard pour Sakura, le journaliste ne signala pas l'incident aux autorités. Quand Sakura rentra à la maison, elle trouva Sasuke assis au salon, un verre de saké à la main.

Tu ne me demande même pas comment il va ?

Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Sasuke

Tu aurais pu le tuer ! S'écria Sakura

Si j'avais voulu le tuer, il serait mort.

Comment tu peux dire ?

Sakura était sous le choque du comportement de Sasuke, comment pouvait-il être aussi détaché face à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait mis en péril la vie d'un homme, d'un innocent civil juste parce que celui-ci l'avait agacé. Elle croyait que s'en était terminé du Sasuke sombre et cruel qu'il était lors de sa désertion, mais il faut croire que cela avait laissé des traces.

Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il s'agit de la vie d'un homme.

Parce que c'est vrai.

Alors ils y étaient déjà, la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire, la plus sombre de ses pensées.

Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dit Sakura. C'était un civil et c'était un habitant du village. En tant que shinobi du village on doit les protéger et pas...

Je ne suis pas Naruto ! Arrêtes d'espérer que je vais me comporter comme lui ! S'emporta Sasuke

Sakura était abasourdie, c'est ce qu'il pensait d'elle, qu'elle souhaitait qu'il se comporte comme Naruto.

Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité te changer , le rassura-t-elle

Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelques choses, tu ne peux plus avoir ce genre de comportement à Konoha surtout quand la moitié du village se méfie encore de toi.

Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, rétorqua Sasuke

Tu ne devrais pas, c'est parce que les gens se méfiaient de ton clan qu'ils ont été mis à l'écart et isolés. Ce côté sombre et cette violence que tu as en toi, tu dois apprendre à la contrôler et à la dompter.


	30. Chapter 30

HINATA

Elle avait rêvé ce jour toute sa vie, l'avais même fantasmé et enfin il avait lieu. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage avec Naruto. Elle allait enfin devenir la femme de Naruto. Pendant un moment alors que la date s'approchait à grands pas, elle avait eu peur et s'était sentie anxieuse et stressée. Mais à présent que le fameux jour était là, Hinata ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine. Elle était sûre d'elle, elle savait qu'elle souhaitait être la femme de Naruto et passer toute son existence à ses côtés. Toutes les inquiétudes concernant sa famille, sa future fonction de régnante du clan Hyûga et son rôle de femme d'Hokage avaient disparu. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance que de se marier avec Naruto. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait même hâte de l'épouser et de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec lui. Elle voulait construire un foyer avec Naruto, avoir des enfants et vieillir avec lui. Naruto était la personne la plus importante de sa vie et il lui avait déjà tellement donné, elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours à le rendre heureux. La cérémonie allait débuter dans quelques heures et Naruto et Hinata ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée. Hinata était resté avec ses amies pour se préparer. Elle était maquillée et avait mis son kimono.

Tu es magnifique, lui avait soufflé Sakura

Elle s'était regardé dans le miroir et se trouvait sublime. Elle avait l'impression d'être une toute nouvelle personne. Le reflet qu'elle voyait dans le miroir lui montrait une femme belle, élégante et confiante. C'est cette personne qu'elle voulait être pour Naruto. Elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour devenir cette femme qu'elle voyait dans le miroir pour Naruto à l'avenir. Elle voulait être forte pour lui et une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer. Le temps de l'enfance et de ses insécurités était terminés, elle était maintenant une femme.

Merci, Sakura.

Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Hinata répondit d'un hochement de tête léger, mais elle restait assise. Elle regardait pas la fenêtre, c'était une magnifique journée. Le ciel était claire et le Soleil fessait ressortir toutes les couleurs du printemps. Le rose des fleurs de cerisiers étaient éclatants, les feuilles des arbres oscillaient sous le léger mouvement du vent. Et une petite brise souffla sur son visage.

Hinata ? Lui fit Sakura

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'on ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

Hanabi ?

Elle n'espérait plus voir de membre de sa famille à son mariage.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hinata surprise

Remercie ton futur maris, il a réussit à convaincre les Anciens du clan.

Jamais Naruto ne lui avait dis qu'il était parti voir les membres de sa famille. C'était cette générosité et cette dévotion que Hinata aimait le plus chez Naruto.

Est ce père aussi est là ?

Non, il a refusé.

Hinata devait avouée qu'elle était un peu déçue mais tout était déjà tellement parfait. Sakura les quitta préférant rejoindre les autres et laissa les sœurs avoir du temps privilégié.

Tu es très belle ! Lui fit Hanabi

Merci beaucoup

Mais il te manque juste quelque chose pour être parfaite, lui dit sa jeune sœur.

Hanabi déposa une broche sur sa tête. Hinata la reconnu toute de suite, c'était une broche du clan Hyûga. C'était une broche incrusté de diamants, c'était l'un des joyaux les plus précieux du clan. Au centre trônait une énorme pierre saphir. Hinata se souvient que sa mère portait ce bijoux lors des grandes cérémonies où elle était toujours la plus belle.

Je suis prête, dit-elle en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

SAKURA

Sakura était heureuse pour Hinata, que finalement malgré les conflits les Hyûga puissent assister au mariage. Elle avait compris ses derniers temps qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille. Elle rejoignit les autres à l'extérieur, elle espérait retrouver Sasuke mais celui-ci devait sûrement être auprès de Naruto. Sakura n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto allait se marier dans quelques instants. Pour elle, il resterait toujours ce petit énergumène qui l'embêtait lorsqu'il était genins. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que les choses avaient changés, Naruto était devenu un adulte. En voyant toutes les personnes présents, Sakura se rendit compte à quel point Naruto avait eu une influence sur la vie de beaucoup de gens. Déjà il y avait tous ses amis de leur promotion, sans Naruto ils n'auraient jamais connu une telle unité. Il y avait beaucoup de shinobis du village, même certains des villages extérieurs. Les Cinq Kages avaient été présents, c'était la première fois que les Cing Kages assistaient ensemble à un mariage, ce ne pouvait être que celui de Naruto. Naruto avait ce pouvoir exceptionnel de marquer la vie des gens, peut importe qui on était et nos convictions, on ne sortait jamais pareille d'une rencontre avec Naruto. Et elle était la première concernée, sans Naruto dans sa vie elle ne serait pas la même personne que maintenant. Il avait réussi à la rendre plus tolérante et plus forte. Sakura était tellement heureuse que Naruto ai pu finalement être apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il s'était fait sa place dans le monde. Au côté d'Hinata qu'elle savait éperdument amoureuse de Naruto, celui-ci ne pouvait être que heureux.

À quoi est-ce tu penses ? Lui dit Kakashi

À Naruto, lui répondit-elle

Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Qu'est ce que je suis censé regretter ? Lui demanda Sakura confuse

Ça aurait pu être toi. Pendant longtemps Naruto était amoureux de toi, non ?

Sakura rougit violemment, elle était toujours tellement mal à l'aise lorsqu'on fessait référence à cette période de sa vie.

Ne dites pas ça, je suis pas sûr qu'il était vraiment amoureux de moi. C'était juste un jeu de gamins, répondit Sakura

Mais toi tu avais eu des sentiments pour lui aussi un moment. J'ai toujours cru que vous finiriez ensemble.

Sakura était estomaquée par cette réflexion. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre donc elle lui fit un sourire forcé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kakashi se donnait le droit de lui une telle remarque à ce moment précis. C'était tellement déplacé, mais connaissant l'intelligence de Kakashi, il ne disait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée. Il est vrai que à un moment elle s'était sentie déchirée entre ses sentiments naissants pour Naruto et son amour pour Sasuke. À une période, il avait même été envisageable qu'elle se mette en couple avec Naruto. Mais à présent tout cela lui semblait tellement loin, comme si cette période était une vie antérieure. Elle sentie Sasuke se placé derrière elle et lui prendre la main et cela la sortit de ses pensées.

Sasuke ? Fit-elle surprise

C'était la première fois que Sasuke se permettait des gestes d'affections en public. C'était peut être une manière d'officialiser leur couple devant tout le monde.

Comment va Naruto ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Il va bien, il arrive dans quelques minutes.

La musique démarra et Naruto avec Hinata à son bras firent leur entrée.


	31. Chapter 31

NARUTO

Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était aussi chanceux. Lorsqu'il était jeune Naruto était tout le temps seul et la solitude était son plus grand cauchemars. Son vœux le plus chère lorsqu'il était petit, au delà d'être Hokage était d'avoir au moins un ami lorsqu'il serait grand. Il n'avait pas été trop exigeant, il se serait contenté d'un ami. Mais la vie, lui avait donné tellement davantage. Il était accepté et reconnu dans le village et par ses pairs. Il avait tous ses amis et ses rencontres qu'il avait faite partout dans le monde. Il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Saï, Shikamaru...et encore tant d'autres. Naruto se sentait déjà béni mais on lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeau en mettant Hinata dans sa vie. Comment une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle pouvait-être amoureux de lui ? C'était avec Hinata à ses côtés que Naruto découvrit réellement ce qu'était le bonheur. Hinata avait un pouvoir absolu sur lui, c'était de rendre tout ce qu'elle touchait magnifique. À présent, il allait passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vu la sculpture de son père sur le monument des Hokage. Il repensa à ses parents et à quel point il aurait voulu qu'ils soient présents pour ce jour. Comme il l'avait promis à sa mère, il avait trouvé une fille gentille avec qui passé le restant de ses jours. Comme des esprits planant sur l'assemblée, Naruto les vit, toutes ses personnes qu'ils avaient perdu au fil du temps. Il y a avait ses parents qui lui souriaient comme pour lui donner sa bénédiction, Jiraya, le Sandaime Hokage et Néji aussi étaient là. Il sentit Hinata resserré son emprise sur son bras et il sortit de ses pensées, les esprits disparurent comme s'il avait s'agit d'un mirage. Il était l'un en face de l'autre et Naruto se sentit hypnotisé par les yeux de sa bien-aimée et la cérémonie débuta.

Naruto était officiellement marié à Hinata, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens disait que c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Aujourd'hui était le début du reste de sa vie. La cérémonie s'était déroulé encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré parce que les membres du clan Hyûga étaient présents. Il savait que Hinata devait être aux anges. La fête prenait doucement fin et Naruto voulait rapidement s'extirper avec Hinata. Les invités venaient leur présenter leurs félicitations.

Toutes mes félicitations.

Il s'agissait de Sasuke et Sakura.

Il est clair que tu ne mérite pas une femme comme Hinata alors tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, lui dit Sakura

Naruto ria doucement de la pique de Sakura et répondit :

J'ai l'intention d'y consacrer ma vie.

SASUKE

C'était la première fois que Sasuke rencontrait Hinata, la femme de Naruto. Même si cela fessait plus d'un an qu'il était revenu au village, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de parler.

Toutes mes félicitations pour le mariage, lui dit Sasuke

Merci beaucoup, je suis heureux que tu ai pu y assister je sais combien tu comptes pour Naruto.

Hinata lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Au moment où Sasuke avait sa main dans la sienne, il eut comme une forte sensation de déjà vu. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu ce moment, de voir ce sourire timide et cette petite main frêle dans la sienne mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il vit un léger trouble passé dans les yeux perles de la jeune Hyûga et elle lâcha précipitamment sa main comme si elle venait elle aussi de ressentir la même chose. Sasuke voulut lui demander s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontré mais fut interrompu par Naruto.

C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que vous vous rencontrez. Alors Sasuke je n'avais pas raison quand je te disais qu'Hinata était la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Hinata semblait terriblement gênée et n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre à Naruto. La seule chose dont il était sûr, était que cette jeune femme lui laissait une impression curieuse. Il se sentait à la fois fasciné et mal à l'aise auprès d'elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui fessait une telle impression. Il avait entendu parler de la jeune héritière du clan Hyûga mais ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Il avait même été dans la même promotion à l'Académie, avait été genin ensemble alors comment cela se fessait-il que se soit la première fois qu'il la voit. La jeune Hyûga était d'une nature discrète, peut être ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué. Hinata avait en elle toutes les caractéristiques du clan Hyûga. Elle avait de grands yeux perles porteur du Byakugan, une peau blanche comme faite de neige et une longue cascade de cheveux bleu nuit. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre fille que Sasuke est eu l'occasion de voir dans sa vie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être jolie. Elle avait l'air d'être la réincarnation de la Lune. Surtout auprès de Naruto qui était lui le Soleil, ils étaient comme destinés à être ensemble.

Je suis contente de faire enfin ta rencontre Sasuke-san, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Une fois qui la quitta des yeux cette impression disparue d'elle-même comme pour ne plus être qu'une vague réflexion. L'image de son visage disparue aussi tôt de son esprit. Sasuke et Sakura quittèrent la cérémonie et retournèrent chez eux.

C'était une magnifique cérémonie, je suis vraiment contente pour eux, lui dit Sakura

Hn

Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très heureux ensemble.

Après un petit silence, Sasuke reprit comme sortit de nulle part :

Tu veux te marier avec moi ? Lui demanda Sasuke

Q-quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Questionna Sakura abasourdie

Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Répéta Sasuke

Que...comme ça ? Aussi précipitamment ?

Non ça fait un longtemps que j'y pense et j'attendais juste le bon moment. Mais ça n'a l'air parfait maintenant puisqu'on reviens d'un mariage.

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin à bijou avec à l'intérieur une jolie bague de fiançailles. Ça avait été la bague de sa mère et Sasuke l'avais conservé précieusement dans sa poche pendant des mois en attendant le meilleur moment pour faire sa demande. Pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke était absolument sûr de sa décision, il voulait passé le reste de sa vie avec Sakura à ses côtés.

Alors ?

Reviews ? J'ai besoins de vos avis pour la suite


End file.
